The Memento
by Qaint
Summary: During Subaru's first battle with Ophiuchus Queen, he drops something very important to him. The story diverts from there as the item is found and changes both big and small leave their mark and change history. This is Starforce as you've never experienced it before. Slightly AU, but wholly recognizable.
1. A snake and a harp

**The Memento _by Qaint_**

* * *

><p>Subaru Hoshikawa was anxious.<p>

He was at his first Hibiki Misora concert and all he could do was worry. Though, in retrospect, he felt that his behavior was indeed justified. Something was bound to go wrong. Things always did. He usually considered himself an optimist, but things just went flying out of control these days.

He had only been able to time after time save the day till now due to his newfound friend, War-rock, and the power he gave him as Rockman. And even then he had been saved several times by this other EM-warrior going by the name of Harp Note. Especially that last time against Crown on his haunted amusement park which was then turned into a fully fledged haunted ghostship. That had been tough. Diverting the course of a falling satellite seemed so simple and easy now in comparison. Ever since his father disappeared onboard the space station, his life had become almost surreal...

Accompanying Subaru was Luna Shirogane and her two goonies, Kizamaro Saishoin and Gonta Ushijima. Luna was actually the very reason they were here to begin with. She had been in a terrible mood all day and this concert was an emergency distraction proposed by Kizamaro. Hopefully she would calm down after this and things could return to normal. If only Misora would get on the stage soon so he could put all this behind him.

"I think I'll go to the powder room" a voice to his right announced. That was Luna. As she passed him on her way out, War-rock made himself known to him via his transer by flopping it open, a function he had never discovered how War-rock was able to use as he was an EM wave being and all. He looked dubiously at his serious looking alien friend on the screen.

"We need to talk, it is urgent!" War-rock gruffed lowly. Now Subaru might be slightly worried about all this in general, but War-rock was simply constantly paranoid! Maybe that came with being a fugitive. However Subaru understood a no-nonsense message when he got one. Nodding, he stood up drawing the attention of Gonta and Kizamaro.

"Are you going to the powder room too, Subaru?" Bud asked oblivious to what he implied. Behind him, Kizamaro mentally sighed at his ignorance.

Subaru held back a snort "Just answering a call. I'll be back before you know it." and out he was.

"So what is it, War-rock?" he asked once out in the hallways.

"There's an EM-being close-by."

"It's Harp, right?"

After all, they had a suspicion that Harp Note's secret identity really was Misora Hibiki, the idol. He wasn't really sure though but things had pointed in that direction for some time now. And if that was the case then it would make sense that Harp would be here. Harp should actually be here. He hoped it were just that. Though he knew that wasn't the case as that wouldn't be a cause for alarm. Things were about to get grimy again.

"No, it's not Harp. She could be here too but then she's hiding her EM-signature, like I am. This one is blatantly obvious about its presence and it is not Harp," his transer replied crisply, dashing his hopes for a normal day. He continued, "And if it is who I think it is, then we'll have a tough fight on our hands."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the ladies' room, Luna had just finished setting her hair and was about to go back to rejoin the others. What a great idea Kizamaro and the others had. She had of course seen the deception for what it was, but it was a welcome one. She made a mental note that she would have to be a little nicer to them, at least for a while. She had actually completely forgotten about the Misora concert due to her frustration with the state of things. The thought of Harp Note came unwanted to the fore and she did her best to squash the burning feelings it brought up. She was here to have fun and forget about such stuff for a while after all. Hunting Rockman's affections could wait for a while.<p>

She could hear that Misora had started her concert while she was away. She must have missed the start of the show because of her sulking. That was just another stroke of bad luck on her part and another thing she could chalk up to Harp Note's interference. She shook her head. She was here to have fun, she repeated. She should be out there enjoying the concert instead of brooding in here. She went for the door.

Just as she turned her back to the mirrors and sinks, she felt a shift in the room she couldn't quite explain but yet not dismiss. A small shiver went down her spine and she stopped up short of the door. In that moment she wished she hadn't been alone in there. The next instant she realized she wasn't alone. Something sinister was afoot.

She forced her sudden fear into a pit in her stomach and whirled on the spot, facing her would-be harasser or what ever her imagination had cooked up. What met her was the shining form of Ophiuchus in the mirror directly in front of her. She was reminded of a magical genie. A female body made entirely of a swirling purple energy field. The figure was only wearing a helmet that completely obscured its face, though she suspected it was its face, a pair of shoulder pads and a sash. From the dark eye-slits in the helmet, a pair of glowing red eyes watched her.

"Hello, young earthling, you will do nicely for my purposes." Meeting this sight was beyond what Luna was prepared for. She took an involuntary step back, her makeshift resolve wavering before the supernatural. This was beyond her. She was helpless. She needed help. She needed, "Rockman..."

It came out only as a murmur, the sound betraying her fear. The EM-being spoke again in a commanding tone "Wave-change with me!"

"No! Save me, Rockman!" she resisted, her voice rising in volume. She was slowly getting her wits back, but she felt an entrancing effect holding her fast in place.

Ophiuchus tilted her head slightly and said in a alluring voice "But don't you wish to see Rockman? I can help you with that. I can make it all happen for you. I can also help you make your problems disappear."

Unbidden a memory sprang up in Luna's mind of Rockman and Harp Note. She broke her guard for a single moment and the next Ophiuchus was over her, filling her consciousness and her heart with her presence. Luna didn't resist; she couldn't. After a few moments she felt she didn't even want to. A sudden realization dawned on her with this new influence in her mind and suddenly Luna feared that she wanted this chance, badly. But wouldn't this be betraying Rockman?

"Didn't he betray you first?" a thought answered. Again the memory of Harp Note and Rockman came forth. With this she might finally see what was between those two. And if necessary, pull them apart. She felt herself give in.

* * *

><p>"But War-rock! We can't go in there! It's the women's room! It's not right! Wait wait!" a boy's voice pleaded just outside, completely unaware of the unfolding drama inside.<p>

"Stop hesitating! It is your duty as a man to fight! Do not let embarrassment outdo you, Subaru!" a louder voice from the boys transer argued while seemingly pulling him against his will towards the restroom.

"But we can't!" the boy's voice grew more desperate by every word and every meter they closed in on said lavatory.

"Haven't stopped me before," the transer declared as it kept breaking laws of physics like there was no tomorrow. Even if he'd had his mind on the matter, Subaru would have had no comment on that.

Sensing victory was near, the transer made a sound much like an evil cackle and tore him off his feet through the bathroom door with a mighty heave while roaring "To battle!".

Subaru stumbled through the bathroom door coming face to face with none other than Ophiuchus Queen. Half her body was like that of a snake covered in segmented armor plates. She had two shoulder pads and red scales on her helmet along with a veil. On her head was two large objects which reminded Subaru of rocket boosters. They had pointy ends, around which 2 snakes were coiling themselves while hissing at him. To summarize, he'd found the EM-ian that War-rock spoke of, and he wasn't feeling any sense of accomplishment.

He only managed a single gulp before he felt her tail connect to his head and everything turned dark.

* * *

><p>Looking at the boy sprawled on the ground, Ophiuchus Queen considered her new powers. She was more powerful than she had imagined. That fellow had been lucky; she had wanted to play a bit first. But he had been knocked out cold in the first hit and it simply was no fun when they were unconscious. No fear in their eyes. She didn't have much time to wait for him to get back up. She had to find Rockman and through him the Andromeda key.<p>

And then stomp that harlot Harp Note for taking her Rockman! Argh, just her name made her angry! Where did that come from?

Ah, the girl. Such anger. Her scowl turned into a venomous smile as she changed her wave frequency and moved through the waveway before appearing besides the stage entrance. She would cause some havoc and then wait for Rockman to appear. That is after all what heroes like wonderful wonderful Rockman do.

* * *

><p>Misora felt pumped with energy. She had just finished her first song. Her old debut song had been better received than she expected and even now the crowd was chanting her name, wanting more. And she was more than willing to.<p>

She took the microphone and spoke, the crowd quieting to hear her words.

"Thank you all for coming today. This debut song sort of brings back memories. Next up will be-" and that's all she got to say before a gasp from the audience stopped her short. Looking around she quickly saw the cause of the commotion, Ophiuchus Queen, who had entered the stage. She tensed at the appearance of this unknown interloper. She was obviously an EM being, which more often than not meant trouble.

The audience didn't know what to make of her, though Misora could almost smell the palpable danger in the air around this one. The next second Ophiuchus Queen announced her attack, "Gordon Eye".

From her eyes, a pair of lasers shot out and strafed a few lights, which were destroyed in an instant. That got people panicking as they fled from their seats.

Misora leveled an angry glare towards the offending EM-being. "Who do you think you are, doing that to my fans?"

That got Ophiuchus Queens attention. She lifted her arms in Misora's direction with an attack on her lips, but then stopped short and let her arms fall, apparently at conflict with herself. Misora's anger and fear was replaced by curiosity by this unexpected act. For a moment they just stared at each other. Misora with an inquisitive look and Ophiuchus Queen with gritted teeth and as much of a glare she could muster, as it seemed to mask something else just beneath, but she didn't move to attack. Misora wanted to move closer.

In that same moment Misora's manager had apparently made it to the scene. "We've got to get out of here!" he shouted.

He grabbed her wrist and dragged her towards the exits on the stage. She followed with little resistance, too caught up in wondering about the EM-beings strange behavior.

Not even seconds after, Ophiuchus Queen resumed her destructive rampage with a vengeance back at the stage and soon she was completely alone in the stage hall. She gave a satisfied smirk. Perfect. Now all she had to do was wait. "This should get your attention. Please come soon, Rockman," she whispered darkly to herself.

* * *

><p>The first thing Subaru noticed coming back from his enforced absence of mind was his hearing. It was still kind of muted and distant but he could definitely hear it. Or feel it? It was hard to tell. No definitely hear. What he could feel now though were the cold hard floor.<p>

"Subaru! Wake up! Wake up! Subaruuu!" an insistent voice called, again and again.

"Imowake" he mumbled incoherently putting a momentary stop to the calls. He slowly sat up and opened his eyes, despite the glaring lights. A question came to mind. Why was he in a women's bathroom apparently sleeping on the floor? And why did his jaw hurt so much? He fumbled with his hands, where was his visualizers?

"Subaru! We gotta go after her!"

Who?

Today's happenings hit him like a train. And before War-rock got to utter another word he had risen from the floor, looking resolute. "Where did she go? I'll stop her!"

* * *

><p>Misora found herself being dragged along by her manager, Kaneda, and she didn't like it one bit. Through a roundabout route, he'd taken her further into the building and then below to an underground car park for the building staff.<p>

"Mr. Kaneda, I can take care of myself so let go of me."

Kaneda didn't quite give in to her demands. "No way! What if you got hurt because I wasn't there! Think of your career! Your fans!"

Misora sighed. He always went overboard when it came to anything influencing her career. Besides she was more than capable of taking care of herself, at least as Harp Note, however Kaneda couldn't know about that. The first chance she got she would run off and wave-change with Harp. Then she would deal with that snake girl. But right now, it was annoying to be dragged around by this thick headed manager who couldn't take a hint.

They entered a parking lot where Kaneda apparently had his car. As they got to the car she moved for the backseat doors, so she could more easily talk with Harp and get out of there. She noticed her chance. Kaneda was too busy fumbling with the ignition. Harp noticed it too.

"So what are you going to do?"

"Fight, of course." The answer came as naturally as breathing. This new girl had ruined her concert and hurt her fans. For that, vengeance would be exacted. Misora felt the familiar rush as she and Harp melted into the wave world.

They were long gone before Kaneda even noticed they had left.

* * *

><p>"Goyoda Goyoda Goyoda! Pedal to the metal!" a voice yelled at the unlucky Satella Police Officer driving the car.<p>

"Yes sir, Detective Goyoda!"

Satella Police Detective Heiji Goyoda was not in a good mood. He was on his way to another of these incidents that had been happening lately. This time at a Misora Hibiki concert. That wouldn't sit well with the media and Goyoda hated the media.

First, these new incidents had happened at Amaken, then a school, a citymall and now a publicly held concert? He wouldn't be surprised to see a mob of people demanding his head for not being able to do anything about it. And he was loath to admit that they would have a point. He had been completely powerless to stop these attacks or find any connection between them. Except for that Rockman. That fellow had slipped through his fingers more than once and he knew he'd been close. Insult to injury, the Satella Police were also completely incapable of stopping this Rockman character. He had shown up and sorted out the mess each time till now before leaving mysteriously. And they couldn't rely on that forever.

The squad cars pulled up to the entrance of the concert house, just as some man in a rich expensive suit came running out of a nearby parking building, arms flailing. Goyoda grumbled, a recurring event lately, he noted. Pesky rich people! He didn't want to deal with them and their self-important ways right now!

As the Satella officers squadrons climbed out of their cars, he noted the rich-guy making a beeline for him, the disadvantage of standing out among your men. In a few seconds he would be there. Well, Goyoda figured, he'd better not waste them.

"Boys, set up and get ready to move out! There's an unclear situation akin to Amaken. Evacuate anyone you find, but keep them close to let us a gain a picture of what has happened." Good thing about that Amaken. At least they knew a little about what they were up against. However knowing that didn't help the feeling in his gut. Those things were impossible. He had firsthand seen that Rockman guy catch a falling Sky-Tram! It might turn ugly.

Speaking of ugly. . .

"Officer! Officer! Please help me! I'm Misora's manager! Misora has disappeared! You've got to find her! I fear that, she might have run back inside!" the man panted.

The name brought excited whispers among his men, but Goyoda felt like screaming at the heavens. To find a VIP in the middle of this would be a nightmare. He knew how idols were. Just like pesky rich people except they also were snotty brats. Instead of speaking his mind, he merely grumbled "We'll find her. Now go explain everything you know to that man over there."

He pointed towards an officer.

"You three, stay here and watch the exits. The rest of you, move out! We've got a little princess to save" he barked and with trained efficiency the men moved with the bulky anti-virus equipment. While it may make for a disastrous situation if anything at all did happen to Misora on his watch, it could at least motivate his men too. Goyoda gave them a confident smile. This was the part of the job he'd signed up for.

"Goyoda Goyoda Goyoda!" A battle cry that was familiar to everyone under his command.

They entered the building with no soul in sight. It was eerily quiet and it made him and his men wary. "Split up and search for any stragglers or viruses. Groups of three. You four will come with me. We're going to the main stage." And with that they headed out with hasty steps.

However something he'd said from the mission briefing worried him. Only one virus had been picked up by their scanners and even now he only felt one close waveform on his scanner. It wasn't even a virus for all they knew. They might not be ready for this.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Ophiuchus Queen was getting impatient. Hadn't Rockman noticed her yet or was he afraid to come out? Did he think it was a trap? Well, now that she thought about it, she, by herself, was indeed a planned trap. After all she knew, that he knew her as a worthy foe but he wasn't the type to run from a fight he at least had a shot at winning. But she didn't know how he would react when cornered, like now fleeing through the galaxy. Maybe she hadn't planned this out very well. Last time they cornered him, he had used Andromeda against them. Now he had fled to this backwater planet. What did he plan on doing here? Stand his ground against all of them? Impossible.<p>

Maybe it was that human Harp had mentioned. That human might have some reason to defend this planet and War-rock sought the protection of someone he could wavechange with. But if this Rockman wanted to defend the planet then she wouldn't be here bored. Then she would be fighting him by now!

She cursed. Damn males, they always seem so simple and transparent except when they needed to be. Did she perhaps have to destroy even more? To prove that she was a serious threat if left alone? Now that idea had some merit, it would at least keep her preoccupied.

Just as she had made that decision though, there was a sound from the doors on the opposite side of the room and five men ran in. They wore uniforms and bulky equipment on their backs with a sucking device along with those computers everyone had strapped on their arms. She considered them.

Were these soldiers or merely law enforcers, she pondered. Perhaps a bit of both.

One of them wore a brown coat and seemed to lead them. He had no sucking device. They stopped short once they spotted her and began to yell at her to "stand down". Did they want to fight? Puny humans. At least they could provide some entertainment while waiting and maybe even hold some educational value about her new strength and humankind in general. They began to move forwards, towards the stage. Yes, come closer little oblivious humans.

She waited till they had crossed half the distance before she sprung into action. She charged straight at them. She was in their midst before they could even aim those bulky devices. Such speed! She immediately swiped one of the uniformed men with her tail and sent him flying in among the rows of seats. The rest scattered in all directions. She went after the coated one but he managed to avoid her by jumping in between two rows. She wouldn't allow any escape! Her eyes lit up as she called upon her power. The man reacted by dropping to the floor as he narrowly escaped her gaze. She followed him with her eyes. "Gorgon Eye!". The red eye-beam gouged a line in the floor towards the man. He managed to roll under the seats into another row as the attack let up. Ophiuchus Queen felt like laughing. At least some of these meat bags had some spunk!

She felt a violent tug at her being. A feeling tugging at her energy. She whirled on the spot. The three men left standing had pointed their wavesuckers, as she would now call them, towards her and was sucking in the EM waves and through that, her very being. It was by no standard very effective. It might have worked better if she weren't wavechanged. After all she was not just EM waves when fused with a human. And with the human as an anchor for her essence, they would be hard-pressed to undo her transformation in any short amount of time.

But it was annoying and could be felt draining little bits of her strength. And it made this less one-sided than she expected. How did they know how? Had War-rock taught these humans how to fight EM waveforms? She dashed, faster than they could react behind them. Her eyes lit up with a red hue.

* * *

><p>This was not what Goyoda had expected. Lying on the floor having just dodged a laser of all things shot at him by what was some kind of materialized super-virus. And hearing the voices of his men, their virus dry-cleaners as they were fondly called by the force, weren't enough alone to stop it. At least not this few. He opened his transer. However his call for reinforcements were brutally interrupted.<p>

"Gorgon Eye!" followed by a red light.

And then the pained screams of his men. Damn! He rose to his feet as they crumbled to the floor. That virus had to be stopped!

She stood behind the incapacitated officers. They had some serious burn marks and their dry cleaners were toast. But they would live. Right now Goyoda would thank whoever cared for small graces. The virus turned towards him and began, of all things, to mock him.

"Do you see how the odds are stacked, little man? You and your race will face extinction before the might of planet FM."

On a normal day such a statement from a virus of all things might have got him scared or made him hesitate. Especially since viruses normally weren't visible and never talked nor acted in an intelligent manner. However today was not a normal day for Goyoda. Giving a single look to his men, who were his responsibility, made him think of the often blind faith they put in him. And this virus had the gall to boast to him after doing that to his men? Today he didn't care. He was mad.

"You are defenseless. Those wavesuckers of yours are little more than a nuisance." She was slithering towards him at a leisurely pace.

Goyoda however, wasn't listening. He was far too busy. For the first time in months he had his hand in one of his special pockets.

As any self-respecting member of the Satella Police he kept a number of battlecards on his person. He had never really given it much thought though. He didn't know if it was for a last line of defense or simply a fad in the police. Perhaps to provide a shining example for the populace? It was after all considered a civilian branch of virus-deletion.

However due to Satella Police's efficiency and partly due to lack of popularity for virus-busting outside of a need-to-do basis, few civilians bothered to carry battlecards around with them in their daily lives. But he wasn't a civilian so he had plenty of battlecards and he was reaching for one now, not knowing if it would work but not seeing better alternatives. His fingers clasped around a card. A longsword? Would have to do. She was almost upon him.

He lifted his transer so it was horizontal before him.

"Ready to end up like those men? They seem rather pathetic now don't you think?"

"I think not!" he answered.

He swiped the card into the slot holder on his transer. Ophiuchus Queen only had a second to wonder what the action implicated before it was too late.

Goyoda hadn't expected much, least of all for it to actually work, so it was to his great surprise and pleasure when she was not only hit but howled in pain, a clear chip on her right shoulder pad with a mark going all the way down her midsection.

Even as he hastily attempted to load another card she recovered and with an uncanny speed picked him up by the neck with a single hand. His arms instinctively began to clutch at her grip but she didn't budge. The sheer anger in her eyes spoke volumes about her state of mind. This pleased Goyoda even as he felt his windpipe constrict.

"I tried to play nice!" Another squeeze on his windpipe. She was about to open her mouth again when suddenly something pinkish hit her side. "Rock Buster!"

Ophiuchus lost her grip and he landed in a heap and gasped for air.

* * *

><p>Rockman stood on the stage, pointing War-rock in the direction of Ophiuchus Queen. He had just phased through several walls and landed here. And he was mentally kicking himself for not getting here sooner. The place looked like a wreck and there were people who had gotten hurt.<p>

If he had just been here sooner then this wouldn't have happened. He saw three wounded officers on the floor and one knocked out among the chairs. And then there was the Detective Goyoda, rasping and trying to control his breathing. He had heard her angry yelling from a distance. Whoever this was she was a mean lady, since she'd done that to the Satella Police. He would have to be careful.

"That's terrible of you, Rockman!" she cried in a childish voice lacking all of the earlier venom he'd heard just before. "Don't you like me?"

Subaru's faltered out of surprise. Something that didn't go unseen by his opponent.

"Quick Serpent!" she flew in his direction like a rocket.

Subaru only managed to dodge at the last second by jumping over her. Ophiuchus hit the stage background and crashed through it. War-rock landed on his feet at the front of the stage. Drawing a battlecard, a cannon he noted, while turning he only managed to have it predationed in time to wish it had been a sword. She had already recovered and was already right beside him. She swung a fist, which he narrowly ducked under only to get a snake which hang on the arm in his face.

Before recovering he felt her other fist connect to his face. He flew a few meters and landed on his back, looking up he saw her eyes getting a red hue. That was probably not good. He rolled backwards to a one-armed handstand and pushed himself off from the ground, a feat that was surprisingly easy in his wavechanged form.

"Gordon Eye!"

In midair he saw her scorch one half of the stage in two with her laser beam. "Why are you running from me, Rockman?" Why indeed?

It was time to start fighting back! He brought his cannon to bear on her, getting a solid hit while she was still using her beam weapon. She didn't even flinch. With a proper sense of urgency he grasped for more cards, a Sword and an Airspread. "War-rock did something happen between you two?"

He hoped War-rock could make some sense of this opponent.

"No, this is not like her at all. Ophiuchus is usually much more calm and collected. It must be her host influencing her," he said in between eating the cards Subaru was stuffing him with. Then she was upon them again. "Quick Serpent!"

Still airborne, all he could do was make a cross guard block with the sword and airspread gun as Ophiuchus rammed into them. As they flew towards the wall he changed his frequency, allowing him to harmlessly pass through the wall. Ophiuchus simply rammed through it, adding further destruction but ended her attack to look for his whereabouts.

Subaru changed his frequency again while in midair and landed on the opposing wall, this new place being a hallway, and lifted his airspread gun and fired even as he pushed off from the wall back towards her. Even with her speed, she couldn't evade the shot and his subsequent sword attack. However she didn't even try as she guarded herself from the shot, avoiding the worst damage and as he swung his sword she managed to stop him short by grasping his wrist. Then in a quick movement as they collided she coiled her tail around him and began squeezing the life out of him, even as Subaru's momentum sent them flying back through the hole she had just made scarce moments ago.

* * *

><p>Misora had finally shaken off her manager and wavechanged. As Harp Note she entered the waveroad and upon her exit landed right in the middle of the stage.<p>

"Harp Note dropping in!"

Silence met her entrance where supposedly two EM beings were battling according to Harp. This place was a mess and her stage was almost completely destroyed she noted in horror. There was the moan of a few hurt Satella Police officers laying around. Was she too late?

Any further observations were cut short as Rockman and that snake-lady came flying through a hole in one of the walls. She was wrapped tightly around Megaman with her tail, she noted. He seemed to be in pain. She had better hurry.

"Finally got you, Rockman! Now you're mine." Ophiuchus Queen almost sang, her voice coy.

Misora eyed her with a glare. Oh no, she didn't! That was just plain wrong.

Harp Note jumped into the air towards them, strumming her guitar once, calling upon her power. "Machinegun string! Get off him."

Her guitar strings shot off towards the pair and bound the snake FM'ian. Harp Note pulled and Ophiuchus went flying towards her. A little part of her mind noted that Ophiuchus had chosen to bring along Rockman.

"Oh it's you, you little harlot! Always coming in between Rockman and I! Well, let's see how you FIT together!"

Then she threw Rockman in her direction, knocking them both back towards the stage where they landed in a heap. Rockman uselessly tried to get off her. Wasting no time, she simply pushed Rockman off of her and she rose just in time to see Ophiuchus heading her way. Strumming her guitar, she called forth two amplifiers, "Shock Note".

Ophiuchus dodged with lightning speed and then she was on stage raising her arms towards Misora. She was only a few meters away.

"Snake Legion" she called, having no qualms about attacking Harp Note. Her two snakes flew forward towards her. Harp Note reversed the grip on the guitar, holding it by its board.

"Oh you can keep those!" Misora took a baseball stance. "No no no.." Harp began.

**BOINK!** There was a sound not unlike a sprung string and the snakes went flying back towards Ophiuchus Queen, who avoided them, with a perturbed look before rage marred her features again.

"You shall pay for trying to steal my Rockman!" A dangerous finger pointed accusingly towards the blonde.

"Oh yeah? You'll pay for ruining my... this concert hall!" Harp Note gave back.

Then Ophiuchus Queen stormed forward closing with Harp Note.

* * *

><p>Subaru didn't feel so good right now. His insides felt like mush, which was pretty serious considering he was mostly EM waves.<p>

He stood up on shaky legs, watching Harp Note and Ophiuchus Queen go at each other. While he was almost done for, it seemed both of them still had plenty spunk left. Having been knocked out, punched in the face and nearly squeezed to death, he decided that this was not one of his finer moments. But it was time to end this. And he was going to end it. He drew a battlecard.

Predation! "Plasma Gun!"

Ophiuchus Queen stalled for just a second trying to see what Rockman was up to, just to get hit by Rockman's attack. This further earned her a vicious hit by Harp Note's guitar. Ophiuchus landed on the floor just below the stage and got herself upright with some difficulty. She looked at Rockman with a hurt expression.

"How could you side with her instead of me? You traitor, spurning my love!"

"Can't take the heat?" Harp Note said, reversing her hold on her guitar back to normal. Ophiuchus Queen offered her only a sneer. Misora stuck out her tongue in response. In Subaru's opinion both looked extremely silly compared to the deadly melee just moments ago. None the less, Ophiuchus seemed to have had enough.

"This is not the last you'll see of Ophiuchus Queen!" she declared before she disappeared.

This was not what Subaru had hoped for. If Ophiuchus fled now, then she wouldn't release her host! Just like Cygnus still had Utagai somewhere. The memory of his failure pained him and he was loath to add another to his record but she was already gone and he was in no state to pursue. All he could do was wait for her next appearance and then stop her. Though for now it seemed he had a blonde to deal with.

"So what was happening between you two, loverboy?"

Subaru sighed. The day was not over yet.

* * *

><p>Misora was walking through the concert house, alone except for Harp.<p>

"So Misora, I don't get why you came back here. Nobody is here." Harp said. "I don't know what you hope to find".

Misora had gone back to the battle zone, intent on surveying the damage first hand.

"Anything really. Rockman explained that whoever it is, Ophiuchus is holding someone against their will."

They entered the lavatories, where Harp first had noticed Ophiuchus Queens' presence. Nothing of interest were there except for... What was that? She picked up the item that had caught her interest. A pair of strange green glasses.

"Those are some weird glasses. Do you think it belongs to the one we're looking for?" she mused aloud. "Harp?"

"Hm... actually Misora, I remember those glasses, I saw them on a boy I met not long ago," Harp said. "I never thought to see them again here of all places."

"Last time I saw these glasses were the first time I fought with War-rock".

* * *

><p>Later after going to bed, Subaru suddenly jolted upright as if struck by lightning. "War-rock, where's my visualizer?"<p>

* * *

><p>AN: My first fanfiction. I hope to get a better grasp on it from here on out. I am sorry, but you should expect irregular updates though I will try to keep it going as much as I can. My source of inspiration comes from "Project: KIZUNA" by Goddra2. I hope to one day attain that same level of brilliance.

Starting off in the late part of episode 24. I made some minor changes to how it originally happened to keep it somewhat new to readers. The changes will hopefully spiral out of control from here. I am prolonging the Ophiuchus arc too, possibly delaying Cygnus' reappearance. Who knows at this point? I don't.

The thing about Luna and Ophiuchus came to me about halfway through. I thought a dangerous girl like Luna with a dangerous lady like Ophiuchus would help add another layer of madness and really make Subaru's life interesting.

Note that Kaneda is the name Misora gives him in that episode. I think his name is mentioned in the games too but I can't read Kanji so there's no way I'm getting the japanese name from the game. No first name is given anywhere I know of.

I hope to learn a lot from this venture. And I hope to reduce my author notes from now on.


	2. Committed to Action

**Committed to Action**

* * *

><p>Subaru was agonizing.<p>

He understood on an intellectual level that it didn't help worrying. It was a small mistake on his part in a stressful situation. But that didn't change anything. Subaru had lost his visualizers. They were his father's visualizers and thus almost obstinately special to Subaru. Now he didn't really have anything left of his father. He felt a cold lump in his chest. It was almost like losing his father all over again. Between fighting Ophiuchus Queen, explaining himself to Harp Note, and then getting Luna out, who had been unconscious in the hallway he had not had time to notice his lack of said item. Even more so as he got outside and met Gonta and Kizamaro. More explaining, a story which featured him unconscious in the ladies room after taking a wrong turn. Then the Satella Police showed up. More explaining. It was late afternoon before he got home and just as he finally thought he was off the hook he had to explain the episode all over again to his worried mother, Akane.

It was after he'd gone to bed when he had wanted to talk to War-rock outside his transer he found out that something was missing.

So here he was in bed, agonizing over something he no longer had any control over. He had quickly deduced that it was the ladies room, where he'd had lost his visualizers. However when they had gone back to look as Rockman, they had found nothing.

So here he was, unable to sleep after a tiring day. It seemed a bit hopeless.

"War-rock, do you think we will get the visualizer back?"

It still felt strange to Subaru, speaking into an empty room. Yet most people would point out the much stranger phenomenon of the room seemingly answering back.

"Sure thing, Subaru. We'll find it, eventually. I bet those Satella guys have it. Though I can't understand why it is so important to you. It is useful yes, but not worth sulking over like this."

"It was my father's. When the Peace vanished in that explosion, that visualizer was all they found."

Subaru wasn't surprised by the silence that descended around him. War-rock always clammed his mouth shut when his father, Daigo Hoshikawa, was mentioned. He had tried many times to press the alien for more information about his father but he never budged. As it was now, he would likely not get another word out of him before morning. He yawned, finally dosing off. Unbeknownst to Subaru, just after he fell asleep War-rock said one last thing, as he hovered over Subaru's prone form.

"Don't worry, kid. We will find it."

* * *

><p>The next day had a very tired Subaru munching on his breakfast. He hadn't slept that well. He almost fell asleep at the table, much to Akane's amusement and slight worry. As he got out the door he flopped open his transer, finding War-rock playing with his settings, something he had grown oddly accustomed to. His supposedly personal transer wasn't his anymore and hadn't been in what felt like forever. And War-rock obviously took it for granted by now. Subaru smiled fondly at his little maverick as War-rock casually opened and closed a dozen minor programs. Subaru knew so little about War-rock and the other FM-ians and so much of what he did know about them still confused him. He needed to ask him something before he got to the meeting place, where he met his friends every morning before school.<p>

"Hey War-rock, something's been bugging me about our fights lately. Why don't the other FM-ians use battlecards?"

"That is simple, little Subaru. They aren't as awesome as I am! Only I can use predation among my people as far as I know!"

"If you are so awesome, then why do we only have the rockbuster as an attack besides battlecards I mean all the other FM-ians have loads of special attacks"

"Bah, that is just yelling. This is a real special attack! Rockman... PUNCH!" War-rock swung Subaru's transer arm around, almost unbalancing Subaru. A few other students on their way to school stared a bit. Subaru reddened in embarrassment. He couldn't overstate how much he did not appreciate this kind of attention!

"No no, seriously War-rock, why can you use predation while the others, even Harp Note, can't use battlecards?"

"You haven't found out yet?" War-rock looked at him as if he had grown a second head.

"Tsk, it is simple, as I said. Predation is our special attack. Hence the yelling, which optional but I kind of like it." War-rock gave a superior smirk, which for him was just a normal smirk really. "One of my powers is being able to turn humans and things into EM waves and that power also allows me use these battle cards of yours. It is almost as if they were made for that specific purpose. Simple as that."

"So it's the cards who do all the work, huh," Subaru wondered loudly. War-rock crossed his arms in his default argument setting; stubborn defiance.

"No way," he huffed. "To use Predation, I swallow the battle cards, however that's only the first step. After being swallowed, I saturate it in my EM waves to momentarily make it into pure waves itself. The others can't do this because the cards only turn partially into EM waves as part of their fusion with a human. By that point it begins draining the energy I feed it and it filters the energy into the given preset data structure that is encoded into its system. And then you suddenly have a gun for a hand and I can store the card inside till I can return it later."

"Oh..." Subaru let out. That was a bit to take in. However... "That's still kinda the same as having the card do most of the work, not that I complain. I'm glad...- Wait, how can you saturate the card with EM waves and still expect it to function? That's like dousing a running chip with water! It should by all means fry the-"

"Oi, heads up, your friends are already there," War-rock interrupted hastily.

_'He doesn't even know why it works besides the gist of it,'_ Subaru deadpanned. '_Magic smoke indeed'_.

Subary looked up from his transer and was welcomed by the sight of Luna, Kizamaro, and Gonta. Luna reacted instantly by his approach, an accusing finger threatening to skewer him where he stood.

"You're late!" she said, as if it mattered, which it really didn't for Subaru if he had his way. Though it mattered to her, and that made it matter for all of them. She had them all meet here close to the entrance of the school more than fifteen minutes before school start, on every school day. Subaru thought it was ridiculous, but he would choose his battles wisely, for he had many, and he did not wish to attract Prez's ire needlessly. Especially not while Luna might revert to her angry mode, which currently was nowhere in sight since the incident yesterday. He hoped, it would stay that way.

"Four minutes and thirty two seconds late, Hoshikawa, that is unlike you." Kizamaro readjusted his glasses, something Subaru suspected he did deliberately. Subaru did not know what to really think of the boy yet. Kizamaro hadn't really made a good first impression when they first met and he seemed to know it, having kept a respectful distance to Subaru until Subaru had warmed a bit up to him. His shrewd logic coupled with his vast yet obscure knowledge was quite endearing, where Kizamaro probably tried to impress, but he was lots of fun to be around.

"Good morning, Subaru," Last one was Gonta and he looked just as tired if not more so than Subaru. Something seemed to be giving Gonta trouble sleeping properly. Kizamaro would put it up to Gonta playing video games, something Gonta would adamantly deny, while burning red like a tomato in embarrassment. Gonta was alright too, if a little slow on the uptake, but he had his moments. He gave as good as he got as long as long as it wasn't a science or math class.

"Good morning everyone, sorry I'm late." Subaru smiled sheepishly, hoping to avoid any possible punishment from Luna. Visualizer, Ophiuchus Queen and all his other problems momentarily forgotten. Just another school day. It wasn't so bad.

* * *

><p>"So Harp, now that we have got his glasses, how do we draw him out? And how do we know he'll bite, let alone come as human?" Misora was laying on the couch in the lounge of the studio that was her momentary home. She still had a few hours before she was supposed to be interviewed in the very same studio. Then she would likely move again. She was never in one place for long. It didn't bother her as much as it used to when she was younger, which itself kind of annoyed her. She was adapting to something she shouldn't be accepting, which meant that Kaneda, her manager, would gain just a little more control over her life.<p>

Though right now, she were busy going over plans with Harp. They had come to the conclusion that these glasses probably belonged to none other than Rockman. Which meant that she could either just give them back or try to discover who he really was. At first, Misora had wanted to just ask Rockman whether they were his the next time they met, but then she'd thought about how little she knew of this strange boy who she'd fought with. She felt some kinship with him, being the only other friendly wavechanging human. And how would she even approach the subject? So far, their meetings had been entirely coincidental. She usually didn't stay around after a fight long enough to actually get more than a few words of gratitude from Rockman. She kinda regretted not getting to know him more, but it given how they were both hiding their identity, it hadn't made sense to her to even approach the idea getting to know him.

When thinking about it like that, it felt stupid. Even if he was hiding his identity, then she could still get to know him.

"We just need to plan it right. And as long as you wear them, he can't just come by as Rockman and snatch them. Besides I don't think he even knows we have it." Above her in the air, Harp floated, visible through the visualizer Misora had put on. It was rather nifty, being able to really see Harp, instead of watching her through her display on her guitar.

"But how shall we find one boy when we only have these glasses of his?" Misora said in exasperation.

"Glasses? Misora, where did you find those?" a new voice asked. She sat up, looking much like a deer caught in the headlights. Oh no, her manager, this wouldn't end well. Luckily Kaneda couldn't have heard Harp, because as a waveform with a specialty in soundwaves, she had total control of the sounds she emitted, being able to direct them as she pleased.

"Erm, I came upon them at the stage yesterday. I saw the owner had dropped them in the confusion and I was thinking of a way to give it back to him."

She almost stammered, quickly trying to come up with a reasonable story. It wasn't really a lie though. She was planning to give them back. She just also wanted to know who she gave it to. She wasn't quite sure why she wanted to know who he was, this Rockman. Part of her wanted some excitement, she guessed. As much as she didn't want to admit it, nothing much happened outside of her career and truth be told, Rockman was the only kid she knew around her age, except those other idols she sometimes had 'events' with. It sure was lonely at the top.

Kaneda took a thinking pose, much to Misora's chagrin. And far to fast for her liking he resumed his normal stance, now with a glint in his eye.

"I might have an idea, Misora. You said you saw who it was?"

It would likely involve her in some weird costume or perhaps something worse.

"Er, yes?" Misora confirmed, guarded. Harp had said she could confirm it. If not on sight then she would remember the brain pattern or something along those lines. Misora wouldn't exactly pretend to understand how the last part worked, as long as it did.

"Then if you can identify him, then all we have to do is..."

Misora was just about to object as he began talking, but as he continued, she was convinced not to. And as she listened she was openly impressed.

"That's not a bad idea. Why didn't I think of that?"

* * *

><p>Subaru had just gotten home from school. Today had been rather strange. Luna had apparently cooled off from the last few days of rage, yet she seemed to retain the strict edge from before. She had been hounding Gonta all day because he kept nodding off, once even in class. Subaru had escaped her new annoyance for now though.<p>

"I'm home!"

Entering his home he found his mom in front of the TV. He gave a single glance and saw to his surprise, Goyoda Heiji, the Satella detective who came close to finding out his identity giving a press conference. He looked just as annoyed as ever, if not more.

"Detective Goyoda, why haven't the Satella Police informed the public about these new dangers and what can you even do about it?" a reporter asked.

Heiji took a deep breath before answering.

"The Satella Police didn't inform the public because we were still investigating the causes of the new incidents and we didn't want to incite unnecessary fear. Besides, it is not the duty of the Satella Police to inform the public. You should be talking with government about that, whom we've been reporting to. We have been working around the clock to stop these meta-viruses that's been popping up and so far all incidents have ended favorably without loss of life and only minor injuries."

"Ended favorably? Just a few days ago a sold out concert was attacked! People were fleeing left and right! What else are the Satella Police hiding from the people?" a less calm reporter yelled in anger.

Heiji didn't dignify him with a response. He wouldn't reward unruly reporters with attention. The reporter figured as much and calmed himself. Though he wasn't the only sour-faced reporter among them.

All this time Subaru hadn't even considered that Rockman or his actions might garner some attention on the news. He had just been acting in spur of the moment, because he could. There would be an emergency and he would deal with it as Rockman. End of story, except not, according to these reporters.

Another question came up, this time from the first reporter.

"But isn't it true, Detective Goyoda, that so far all incidents haven't been stopped by the Satella Police, but instead by this so-called Rockman?"

"That is correct. So far a third party, calling himself Rockman, have been intercepting the other meta-viruses and winning so far. At the last incident he was spotted on the scene along with another unknown, Harp Note, fighting the meta-virus that was attacking the concert house. We believe they may be humans fused with meta-viruses."

This revelation brought a gasp among the audience.

Heiji continued unabated. "We would very much like to have a talk with them. Anyone who has seen them or has knowledge of their identities should report it immediately to the Satella Police. They are highly dangerous vigilantes who may be a severe danger to everyone around them. They haven't been overtly hostile so far, but I highly discourage approaching them if seen."

"Surely you must be joking, Detective. These vigilantes have been saving our hides so far, something the Satella Police haven't been able to. I hope this isn't some issue about wounded pride. Unless there's more you haven't already told us?"

"There was an incident where Rockman deliberately attacked a Satella Police convoy transporting caught viruses to a deletion center. His motives for helping are unknown and he's not forthcoming with information himself. And everyone remembers the incident with people falling asleep all over the city, that has been confirmed as Harp Note's doing. Despite how good and dandy they look on the surface, saving lives and deleting viruses, we still don't know their intentions and we are ready to believe that they may be at the root of the very problems they are fighting, despite good intentions or not. However we are willing to talk with them, granted that they have noble intentions, but Rockman has fled the scene at all prior times before we could get any sort of response from him and the other one, Harp Note is even quicker and has likely been involved in many incidents we do not yet know about. Now, any more questions?" Akane changed the channel.

"It's so horrible, you really had me worried yesterday, what if this Rockman or one of those viruses had attacked you," Akane said.

Well, technically one had knocked him out cold, but he might have omitted that part of his explanation. Subaru saw no need to worry her. Even though it hurt to be portrayed as a potential bad guy after everything he'd done, he still understood why. He had been running from the police all the time so they had to be suspicious about him. Now why had he been doing that? That would be War-rock of course.

He couldn't change the country's opinion of him but at least he wanted his mother to have some positive views on his alter ego.

"I'm not really sure, mom, Rockman actually saved the day yesterday. He's not that bad," he said.

That seemed to appease her somewhat as she began watching the TV again. Considering it a job well done, Subaru went for his room only to be stopped about half-way with a call.

"Subaru, I think you should see this."

Venturing back to the couch where his mom was sitting he looked at the screen for a bland few seconds.

A Misora Hibiki interview of the informal kind about fashion and whatever was on. Not his cup of tea to be honest. Sure, he had liked the music, but it had all seemed rather staged for him. Like something natural was missing.

He'd had some interest in Misora when he had thought that Hibiki Misora might have been Harp Note, which now seemed unlikely by how late she had been at the last battle. Misora had been there even as he was knocked out cold and still she only showed up late just in time to save his skin, again! It seemed ridiculous now, in hindsight really.

How would a popidol have time to fight viruses while maintaining such a career? It just didn't add up. Besides, Harp Note had blond hair and Misora was more of a dark redhead, it really should have been obvious. Harp Note didn't really act like a vain idol anyway, she was made of tougher stuff, he knew. But then again when he thought about it, what did he really know about the stuff idols were made of anyway?

"Isn't that your visualizer she is wearing?" Akane wondered aloud.

Subaru's train of thought was brought to a grinding halt. He looked again and in addition to her idol-look consisting of some black jeans and a smart tee, his visualizer was right there, resting on her forehead.

"Yes, it is," he mumbled half-focused. How had she, of all people, gotten that? And how would he get it back? He couldn't just wade in and demand it back, could he? It was his after all. As far as he knew, the visualizer was one of a kind, built by his father.

"Are you listening, Subaru?" Akane once again, drew his attention. With a nod he refocused on the conversation Misora was having with the interviewer.

"Now Misora, before we end this talk, I have one final question for you and it is not about that incident everyone has been bugging you about. What are those unique glasses you're wearing?"

For her part, Misora feigned perfect surprise that those green shades may seem conspicuous to anyone. Maybe they had planned that last question.

"Oh these? It is actually funny you should ask about them for these glasses aren't actually mine. They were found at the concert house after everything had happened, among other lost possessions."

Subaru twiddled his thumbs impatiently. What would he do now? Certainly no one would stop him from getting his things back now that he knew who had them. The interviewer apparently mirrored his thoughts and asked.

"So if they belong to a fan then what happens now? And what of other such lost possessions? Where can one go to get their lost belongings back?"

A bright innocent smile sprang forth on Misora's face. "They can go to the concert house tomorrow where we held the last concert. I will personally be there, looking for the owners of these glasses and ensuring everyone finds their lost items." She gave a wink at the camera. Subaru almost blushed. If he wanted his visualizers back he would have to face down this idol. There would likely be cameras. And reporters. He felt his determination crumble. Dealing with Ophiuchus Queen seemed so straightforward right now.

He looked to his mother for support. She was staring with a shocked expression on her face. Then she squealed like a schoolgirl.

"Oh, isn't it cute! My boy is meeting the idol, Misora Hibiki!"

When did things stop making sense? He needed to put some distance between himself and the world and deal with this. Maybe fighting for his life against viruses for a few hours could put things back in perspective? Damn, Rockman had it easy.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at Luna's place, Luna was having her own problems. She had tried to rein in her raging emotions, however it hadn't worked that well. She was still a bit angry over the episode of Harp Note and Rockman working together closely, somehow she had kept reminding herself of that, which really had set her on the edge.<p>

Till now, she hadn't had anyone opposing her claim on Rockman and out of the blue comes Harp Note who can act with Rockman on his level. It was infuriating but she wouldn't let it out on her friends, if she could help it. Not after they had gone through so much to cheer her up. It was such a Kizamaro thing to do. He would take a step back and look at what he could change to make her happy and then go from there. Gonta would likely try to change himself to make her happy, though he usually bent to Kizamaro's ideas and Subaru...

Well she didn't really know yet. What would he do? He hadn't shown any interest in anyone since coming back to school and simply hung around like another of her goons. She hadn't expected that, not that she minded. He was as smart as Kizamaro without the nerdfactor and fairly cute if gossip was to go by, but most of all, he was nice! But he just didn't socialize! Sure, he would smile and talk when approached by their other classmates, but he would never reciprocate their interest. He simply didn't seem to care that much. So far she'd to drag him around everywhere just to make sure he went outside with some real people. What did he do at home anyways? As far as she knew he had no other friends than Gonta, Kizamaro, and her.

She threw herself on her bed and turned on the TV. After a bit of zapping she found herself watching Misora's interview. She almost immediately recognized Subaru's signature glasses, which looked absolutely perfect on Misora in her opinion.

She stared in mute silence while listening to the interview.

'_I wonder if he'll consider taking us along,_' she thought.

* * *

><p>At Kodama High two very strange beings were having a secret meeting in broad daylight. It was possible for these beings for they were EM beings and thus invisible to the human eye. One of them was Ophiuchus, having left the sanctity of Luna's transer in order to meet this pawn in her scheme. She hoped the other wouldn't cause her too much grief and frustration.<p>

The other had taken an impatient stance, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Why did you call me here, Ophiuchus?"

She gave a dark smirk in response. She had called him and he had obediently shown up like the lost fool he was. While she had little use for fools, it was a resource all the same and until her host fully submitted herself she was low on options and more importantly, power. Something this one had in spades yet had no hope of utilizing it. Under her guidance this fool would serve her purposes well.

"Ox, I will be brief, after all I have a host to tend to, I need Ox Fire's power against Rockman and Harp Note."

Ox didn't budge an inch.

"That is not feasible at the moment. I have no eligible host."

"Don't play dumb with me! I know you have a host and I know who he is!" she snarled.

Ox answered her anger with his own frustration, silencing her with a loud grunt.

"He resists me! Since I first wavechanged with him he has developed a subconscious defense against my influence. To make it worse, he seems to be the only matching wavelength I've picked up so far that is worth exploiting! I have been seeking out new candidates by daytime alongside Wolf but our attempts haven't borne any fruits. At night time I try to take over that kid but all I manage is to give him sleepless nights!" he complained.

Of course, she had already figured as much. Did he think she would want him fighting without a host?

Ophiuchus considered his words. She hadn't expected it to be this bad. This would be problematic, but she knew just how to handle this. With a bit of delicacy and finesse. Clearly this little escapade Wolf and Ox were having needed a woman's touch.

"Don't worry, Ox. I will help you so you can help me. I am in the perfect position to destabilize the boy." Ophiuchus grinned.

"After all my host is your host's _best friend_!"

All she needed to do was to push a few buttons in her host's head and everything would fall into place. Ophiuchus felt a sudden compulsion to cackle loudly. So she did, and Ox nervously joined in.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, thanks for reading. I seriously underestimated how the feedback would have an impact on me but it is amazing, where I expected nothing. I would ask you to review and tell me you like it/give me suggestions/questions, but I know it's such a bother, so I'll just assume you liked it. :)

Hope you liked this chapter.


	3. Showbizz

**Showbizz**

* * *

><p>"Riiiiiiiiing! Riiiiiiiing!" a much dreaded sound rung throughout Subaru's bedroom. A normal morning at the Hoshikawas, for Subaru at least.<p>

Subaru grimaced in his forced half-conscious state, it felt as though he had just tugged himself into bed just to be woken like this. Another dreamless night.

The lights turned themselves on in all their blazing glory adding more discomfort to this rude awakening amidst the klaxons of the continued ringing. This sophisticated state of the art alarm clock bore the name of War-rock, having taken the title of Wake-Up Master out of the goodness of his heart, to ensure proper education for his unthankful friend. Even the ringing was just War-rock yelling "ring", though it still had the same effect.

"Shut up, War-rock, it's too early, lemme sleep," Subaru groaned, slapping a hand out in the air, unknowingly phasing through the EM mutts nose, silencing the wails for all but a second. "I dun wanna go to school today... wanna stay home".

If one understood the reasons behind his reluctance to face life, as War-rock did, one might feel some sort of sympathy for the kid.

Unfortunately, sympathy wasn't really War-rock's strong side. As he, himself, had deduced, that since he was already learning about friendship, humans and fun, then why not cut himself some slack on other subjects, such as manners and so on. The list of such subjects had, of course, grown rather lengthy over time. In conclusion, War-rock didn't relent in the slightest.

In the following battle of wills lasting several minutes, involving both blinking lights and the threat of Misora Hibiki's music loud enough for his mother to hear, which was a most ingenious threat, Subaru would admit, he finally crumbled at the sound of his mother's worried calls downstairs.

Not long after he found himself walking towards the usual meeting spot before school. Today only Kizamaro stood waiting.

"Morning Subaru, I can't help noticing you're missing your shades" he mentioned casually.

'_Of course, you notice it now, the day after Misora told it on national television,_' Subaru thought dryly.

"Good morning to you, Kizamaro, yeah, I lost them at the Misora Hibiki concert," he said blandly.

"So, you heard her interview yesterday?" Kizamaro sounded very guarded, almost the way he would speak to Prez on a bad day.

"I dug around a bit and I found out that those visualizers actually belonged to your father, must mean a lot to you..." he trailed off.

At Subaru's silence he continued, suddenly quite hesitant. Kizamaro seemed to find the sidewalk very interesting to look at.

"I didn't intend to look into your personal information like that, I just fell upon it! I'm sorry, Subaru! And more than that, I would also like to apologize for... you know, when we first met... about your father. It was rather insensitive of me."

Kizamaro then made eye contact, looking a lot like a criminal waiting for his verdict.

Subaru heaved a sigh before he smiled. "Apology accepted, it's okay, Kizamaro. And about the visualizer, you were only trying to help."

Kizamaro lit up with barely repressed enthusiasm.

"And now you can get them back! Misora's got your visualizer!" Kizamaro smiled in turn, glasses lighting up with their usual sparkle.

"Yeah, I know, I saw the interview. Thanks, though," Subaru answered, grateful that had been dealt with and feeling much less moody.

"What are you two smiling about. Hopefully not a joke about me again, Kizamaro." The voice was accusatory with just a hint of danger. It could only be one person.

"Morning Prez" they chorused, the normality of everyday life kicking in by Luna's arrival.

She stopped right next to them, before giving them her trademark smirk of confidence.

"So it's called a visualizer? Don't worry, Subaru, as class president it is my duty to help you get it back."

"You don't need to, Prez. I can take care of it myself" Subaru weakly resisted. Though inwardly, he had hoped, almost expected, that it would be like this. After all, they were all die-hard Misora fans. If they came along, then he had both moral support and the nigh-unstoppable force known as Luna on his side.

"Nonsense, Subaru. After all we are your friends and friends help each other," she waved him off. "Now where is Gonta, we need to leave soon."

Gonta was yet again, late. And worse, they couldn't even call him through their transers, as if something was blocking their calls. Or he had turned off his transer, which was weird. In the end, they had to leave for school to avoid being late themselves with Luna silently fuming all the way.

"Maybe he's sick?" Kizamaro said, most of all trying to calm Luna.

"No excuses, he could have called us to mention that! He overslept again!" she said in a no nonsense tone. She had made up her mind and the only thing that could change it was Gonta having a feasible excuse once he did manage to show up, a feat that Subaru would consider an astronomical event. Till then Luna's ire at the situation would simply grow.

And Gonta didn't show up for half the day. By the time he finally showed up, school was almost over. Breathing heavily and red faced, it was easy to see that he had been running the whole way to school. After excusing himself to the teacher he had hurriedly sat down at his desk.

At the end of the day, as the rest of the students filed out of the classroom Luna made a bee line towards Gonta's seat. Subaru and Kizamaro had remained in the corner, silently watching the exchange. Gonta shrank back in his seat as Luna stood at his table, arms crossed, looking quite annoyed.

"Why were you late, Gonta? I hope for your sake that you have an excuse!" she huffed.

"I didn't mean to! I overslept, I'm sorry, Prez!"

"That's just a bad excuse! You have barely been awake for school lately! We've all seen it clearly and warned you, yet you've continued whatever you do that makes you so tired! You're irresponsible and unreliable!"

Subaru had heard enough, he would let them quarrel for themselves. He nudged Kizamaro, who seemed to get his intent. Together they slinked towards the exit, while Luna scolded Gonta

They had almost reached the door when Luna whirled on the spot and made to leave, throwing a comment over her shoulder "now WE will leave to go see Misora Hibiki's event and get back Subaru's visualizers. Meanwhile you can rethink your decision to stay up late. See you around, Gonta." With that, she was out the door, leaving a slack jawed Gonta behind. Giving some apologetic glances to Gonta, they slowly followed Luna.

Subaru regarded Luna's back with a thoughtful frown. He couldn't understand what had just happened. Luna usually weren't like this, even when mad. And not for such annoying yet mundane stuff as oversleeping. This was just cruel.

Luna had seemed so strange lately. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Hurry up, you two! You'll want to get there before everyone else in town." Said person under scrutiny was apparently getting impatient, though she had a point, he reflected. Where Misora went, people followed. In droves.

A group he had just joined if recent events were anything to judge by. A rather uncomfortable silence had descended among them as they made their way towards the bus station. Luna and Kizamaro were rather adamant about using ground based transportation instead of anything above ground since their near fatal ride in the skytrain, though they stubbornly claimed they had fully recovered their wits from that episode.

The bus ride felt longer than it took.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at their destination, Misora was having the time of her life. People were showing up in hordes just to see her and for a few, getting their lost belongings back. She didn't really have much to do, after all she only had the mysterious shades through which she could see EM waves. Everything else was left to on-site staff who would set up booths with items that had been lost. So while waiting for whomever Harp suspected to be Rockman, Misora decided she might as well have some fun sitting on a chair surrounded by her fans, guitar in hand.<p>

After all, she loved the attention. And it wasn't that often she actually met her fans close up like this. The difference was shocking and gratifying. On stage they all felt like a simple roiling mass of faceless people, while here among them, they had a surprising depth to them.

"Misora, would you please accept my gift to you?" a girl close to her own age said. As Misora looked she reddened and held forth her gift while bowing slightly. The gift was a colorful homemade bag.

"For me? Thank you so much, I love it! I promise to treasure this." She accepted the bag from the girl, who figuratively beamed.

Next, a young boy with a guitar stepped forward, just as nervous. "I.. I wrote a song for you, would like to um hear it? maaybe...". He suddenly whirled on the spot and was just about to leave. Quickly reaching out, she pulled on his guitar strap, effectively stopping the nervous boy in his tracks.

"I would love to hear it," she said with a wide smile, earning a shy small smile from the boy.

This was why she was a musician, to move people and inspire people. The road was at times hard and lonely but she wouldn't give up this feeling for anything. Music was such an integrated part of her life, that her private life and her music identity seemed inseparable. And this was the best part. Right now it seemed as if her private life was when she was out in town as Harp Note, a life she was about to expand upon if she found Rockman's true identity.

In Misora's mind, today was turning out to be a great day.

* * *

><p>As Luna and her retainers exited the bus, the rather heavy mood evaporated at the prospect of meeting Misora, except of course for Subaru, who got ever more glum and disheartened. People were crowding everywhere and they weren't even at the building yet! They made the short distance to the building housing the event, only to find a queue of people waiting to get it.<p>

However they had hardly started moving before War-rock made himself discreetly known, through his transer. Opening it, Subaru found War-rock's usual spot vacant except for a brief text message he had left behind.

_'I sense Ox in the area. It's faint, but I will find out what he's doing. I'll be fine, if not then I'll get you first thing. Good luck with that Misora thing. Later, Subaru.'_

Subaru shook his head. So much for moral support, now all he had were two Misora-fanatics, sans any frothing. For now at least. He got that same tingly feeling he got last time he entered a Misora event. The feeling that something would go awry. He tried his best to ignore it, as bad premonitions were self-fulfilling if you let them be. It was too late to back out now; they were almost at the entrance.

* * *

><p>Not known to Subaru, someone had been watching him extremely intently since War-rock took off a few seconds ago. Inside Luna's transer, Ophiuchus almost purred in delight.<p>

She had found him! War-rock's host had been here all along! Such luck! Though there was still a slight problem. Her attempt to off-balance Ox's potential host had worked better than expected, but that meant they had left him at the school, while Ox had been waiting for him to show up here. She sensed him nearby, likely stalking for the telltale brainwaves of his host.

Ox obviously hadn't wavechanged yet, so she would have to stop War-rock before he would fight and defeat Ox. She didn't know who would win in a straight out fight, but War-rock had access to a host, which they didn't. She still couldn't wavechange with her host, while the blonde was conscious and walking about. Luckily, War-rock had decided to go by himself. Ox would be too slow to hold War-rock, but she could handle him until Ox could wavechange. And now she had the perfect target for him.

She left Luna's transer and flew in a direct line towards where she sensed Ox and War-rock. She guessed that the two meatheads had probably already entered battle with one another. She was not disappointed.

"You dumb cow, I am faster!"

"Foolish mutt, I am stronger!"

For all their differences, all the males she'd met were frighteningly alike. They stopped their brawl as soon as they sensed her approach. She wasted no time before adressing Ox.

"Ox, go to their school. You will find your host there, ready for you. And when you do find him, come back here and kill the new boy, it is of vital importance!"

"Subaru!" War-rock looked rightly afraid.

Ox immediately zoomed out of sight.

"I won't let you run off that easily!" War-rock immediately sped off to intercept him, only to be blocked by Ophiuchus.

"You're my opponent now! Don't even think of trying to run! It won't work!" she laughed darkly.

War-rock considered her for a moment. "So I must go through you then, little snake?"

Ophiuchus laughed again. "Poor War-rock, don't you see the dangerous position you're in? While you're fighting me, Ox will return as Ox Fire and kill your host and there's nothing you can do about it."

War-rock shrugged "I don't think so. You have made quite the gamble yourself, Ophiuchus. All I need to do is to defeat you and get to Subaru and then wait here for Ox Fire. He cannot defeat us by himself and you obviously cannot wavechange or you wouldn't have bothered with Ox. If you cannot hold me, then you will lose."

"That is true, War-rock, however there is one little flaw in that plan of yours. A tiny detail you seem to have forgotten about. A detail I will gladly remind you of." Her smile turned deadly. "I am better than you".

With a roar, War-rock charged at her and battle was joined.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Subaru, Luna, and Kizamaro had entered the building. People were moving to and fro from between some booths who stood lined up at the walls, though a large blob of people easily gave away the location of the pop idol. They slowly inched closer. Subaru gulped. So many people! Should he just barge in there and ask for his glasses?<p>

He caught a glimpse of Misora through the mass of people, looking at a display on her guitar. Then she looked up for a moment before directing her gaze directly at him, the green tinted visualizers sitting on her forehead, much like Subaru did himself when he wasn't using them. He immediately looked away, before slowly glancing back. She was still staring at him, though now with a small smile on her lips, probably at him making an ass of himself, he thought. He had stopped moving by now, much to the confusion of his friends.

Luna was never one to stop so close to the goal, a virtue she never failed to impress upon her minions. A bit of nervousness now wouldn't keep her from meeting her idol.

"What are you stopping for Subaru? We're almost there." and with that she slapped him on the back, urging him forward. This seemed to attract the pop idols attention and she began looking at Luna, who was as of yet oblivious of that.

They moved forwards once again only to meet Misora as she emerged from the throng of people, as if welcoming them.

"Hi," she said simply, almost as if she greeted old friends.

Kizamaro froze, Luna was struck speechless and stood there merely opening and closing her mouth. Subaru gulped, as he bore the brunt of Misora's curious stare.

She knew it was him, somehow. Since she first laid her eyes on him, he could feel that she knew something, but he couldn't understand how she knew or how much.

"I suppose these glasses are yours," she said as she put them on and smiled cheekily.

"Err, yeah," Subaru said, her gaze never leaving him for more than a few moments. It was kind of unsettling.

"Alrighty, then please come with me to the back," She lightly grasped his hand and softly dragged him through a back door, much to the disappointment of his friends and the obvious despair of Subaru.

"I'm just going to loan your friend here real fast." Misora gave Luna and Kizamaro a quick wink.

Kizamaro watched the back of the retreating pair and sighed.

"Prez, why is it that the only one in this whole town who is downright scared of being alone with Misora Hibiki is the one who is fated to meet her? Where is the fairness of it all?"

Luna bore a blank expression with just a hint of disappointment. "I wish, I knew, Kizamaro. I wish, I knew."

* * *

><p>Back at the school they had left not long ago, Ox had finally found his object of interest, a boy named Gonta still sitting in an empty classroom. And as Ophiuchus had promised, he was ripe for the taking. All it would take would be a little nudging and pushing a few buttons were an easy feat once you've been in the head of someone. Even if the conceptual buttons didn't mean something now, it would be surprisingly easy to make them seem that way.<p>

He hovered in front of his host, "Why are you sitting here alone, little boy?"

Gonta looked up and around trying to find who had spoken. Ox simply continued.

"It is because they left you behind, isn't it? SHE left you behind, right? The one you seek to impress! Yet she seeks to replace you. Replace you with that boy in red."

"No! Luna would never do that and Subaru is my friend!" Gonta said defiantly. Yet, the quick desperation spoke volumes about his distressed mind.

"Is that how they really are? Truly? Search your feelings, you know I speak the truth, you'll end up alone again and Subaru will take your place! You must have seen the signs! If he really was your friend then why isn't he here with you then?"

With no counter responsive Ox merely pressed on.

"But I can help you! I can make it all better. And destroy that which causes you pain!"

"I don't wanna be alone," the boy mumbled, mostly to himself. It would be enough for Ox, so he wasted no time.

"You'll be mine again, human!" and with a short frightened scream the boy named Gonta once again became Ox Fire.

Flexing the arms of his improved form, he felt the old power returning. And with the power flowed the hate. The hate that a small boy had bested him with War-rock's help. This time however he would smash War-rock's host and then destroy War-rock. There was no room for anything but that feeling. With that in mind, he left the now completely empty classroom.

* * *

><p>Misora let go of the boy's hand, as they reached her temporary room. It was a small room with a bed, a few guitars, a desk and some other indistinct props. Misora had hardly used it aside from sleeping or storing her few personal effects, but for this it would work nicely.<p>

Harp had alerted her to this boy the moment she saw him and she had been certain that it was him. Misora hoped so. It would be embarrassing otherwise. But first things first, she didn't even know his name! She plumbed down on her bed. "Sit sit, now you probably already know me, but hi, my name is Misora Hibiki, nice to meet you."

The boy sat down in the chair opposite her. He was obviously somewhat nervous. Perhaps he had hoped to simply walk in and get the glasses and get out? Not if she had anything to say about that.

"Erm, I'm Subaru Hoshikawa, nice to meet you."

"With that out of the way, I have a question I have been dying to ask you!" The boy immediately got tense. He was obviously hiding something and not really comfortable about revealing it. Could it be because he was Rockman?

"How did those glasses end up at the girls' lavatory? It's a strange place for a boy to be, I must admit." she grinned at him. Subaru seemed to relax at what should be an embarrassing story. Which meant that he was hiding something more incriminating. She couldn't wait to find out._  
><em>

"I was looking for Luna, a friend, who had gone to the lavatory. But instead of her I ran into that meta-virus, who knocked me out. After I came to, I got out, but I didn't realize that I'd forgotten my visualizers. They are kind of important to me."

That gave her more questions than answers.

"Okay, so who's Luna? Was she that girl with you? And were directly attacked? Are you alright? I am sorry that my concert caused you such problems."

The boy shrugged, he seemed much more comfortable now. "It's okay. Luna is a friend from school."

'_Or perhaps more,_' Misora wondered. The girl did seem kind of familiar. Had she been sneaking around when she'd been with Rockman?

"And it was actually for her sake we, erm me, two other friends and her, came to the concert. She had been kinda cranky and this was the best method of calming her down."

Misora nodded sagely. "Music does wonders for the temperament." For everything else, there's yelling and the art of throwing coconuts.

"But why was she mad in the first place?" she wondered aloud. At this he squirmed a bit.

"Something about Harp Note stealing away her Rockman. She's kind of into him."_  
><em>

At first, she was surprised. Then She couldn't help giggling at that. Her time with Rockman had inadvertently created their chance meeting.

"I'm sorry, it's just too funny. You have some interesting friends, Subaru," Misora half-apologized, giving her best smile. "I must say, I'm jealous of Harp Note too, running around with a hero all the time."

As she expected, the boy averted his gaze and even got red faced. That was another strike in favor of the Rockman theory. However seeing him grow so uncomfortable, she decided to steer the conversation towards a more friendly topic.

"Erm, so what about these glasses... you said they were important to you, do you mind if I ask why?"

"It's okay, they're actually called visualizers and they allow you to see EM waves, such as the waveroad and even viruses. You might have noticed that already, but that's not why they're special. They were made by my dad."

"Wow! So what does your father do? Is he an inventor? He must be super cool to able to make such things!" In her excitement Misora didn't see Subaru's rather distant look before she had spoken.

Then Subaru merely shook his head.

"He's an astronaut and an astrophysicist. A humble scientist, he would always say. He was onboard the Peace, when it... exploded..." He glanced at the visualizers. "Those visualizers were all they found."

Now it was Misora's turn to uncomfortably look away. "Ohh I'm sorry, I had no idea. I..."

Subaru cut her off. "Don't be, as you said, you couldn't have known. It's fine, really."

It obviously wasn't fine. Such things never were, but she wasn't about to comment on that.

An uncomfortable silence descended upon them as Misora fiddled around for a new topic.

"You live with your mother then?" She finally asked. He gave a small nod.

"Before I was an idol, I used to sing for my mother."

She laughed, as if she remembered something funny.

"But you probably already know that, right? I don't want to sound arrogant, but most people know everything about Misora Hibiki, the idol." She let herself drop fully on her back on her bed, staring towards the ceiling.

At this the boy looked thoughtful for a moment before answering carefully. "Not to disappoint you, but I really don't. I am even hardly what you could call a fan. That was actually my first concert."_  
><em>

Misora's ears perked up at this. It wasn't often she caught a first-timer.

"So do you like it?" she shot up to a straight position, an excited expression on her face. A small part of her mind noted that his nervousness came back in full force when she put her full focus on him.

"Well, I haven't heard a lot so far. But what I've heard is quite interesting. You're obviously a really great singer and it sounds good, but I don't know about the songs. Most sound really bland. I don't know," he trailed off. It was no doubt awkward to critique her songs in front of her.

Misora did not let the frown show on her face. She wouldn't let Subaru think he'd said anything wrong. She knew what felt off. It was likely some of her newer songs he'd heard. Her new songs were like all the other mainstream songs, but they simply weren't like her first songs. The ones she'd written herself. After her mother died, she'd stopped writing songs. She couldn't see the point and that in itself felt terrible.

When Kaneda had found out, he'd just offered her pre-written songs. She'd accepted, too numbed by loss to care and not able to conceive of anything to write.

Since then, she'd sung whatever had been written for her. That wasn't bad in itself, but Kaneda was in control of it all through his connections and deals, so he ended up deciding everything for her. It was all supposedly for her own good and for her career. But in reality he just became greedy and soon all she did was singing whatever might draw in a few more costumers. She had great autonomy on most things, but in the end if she wanted to sing then it was on his terms and for him, rather than the audience. That part felt terrible and sometimes it felt as if she had betrayed her fans.

It was really her most terrible secret for Kaneda had wanted to be sneaky about it. It was a weakness she thought. A secret she feared would become known to her fans, causing them to turn against her. Somehow she couldn't find the inspiration to write her own songs anymore. And even when she had tried, it had not gotten anywhere. Things had gotten better since she met Harp and later, Rockman. But she still struggled. She knew that one didn't have to write their own songs, but she also knew she deeply wanted to, yet she couldn't. That he had so easily seen through the songs for what they were. Perhaps she was also quite transparent.

Or perhaps he wasn't much for mainstream pop. Who knew?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you! You're really great! It's just a tiny detail! Most wouldn't notice and it's only some of the songs!" Subaru had grown rather desperate in the few seconds when she suddenly went from excited to visibly thoughful and kind of melancholic.

Misora waved him off, giving a bright smile. "No, it's not you, dummy. Just a bad memory."

"You sure?" Subaru asked.

"Of course, I am sure, gadget-boy," she answered brazenly. "It just means I have more to learn. And really, no music will ever fit everyone's taste."

She handed him the visualizers which he gratefully slipped on. "Now here are your visualizers. I'm glad I managed to find you. And I'm sorry about your father. You must have loved him."

Subaru had gotten rather silent. She wondered if he always did that whenever his father was mentioned.

"It's actually one thing we have in common." She smiled wistfully.

Subaru perked up, confused. "Why is that?"

Misora licked her dry lips. She was suddenly slightly nervous about moving the talk in this direction.

"Well, we've both lost a parent," she said and immediately regretted it. In a split second, something changed within the boy before her.

"No, he's not dead." Subaru said forcefully.

Misora blinked in surprise. She had been sure he'd said he'd died aboard the Peace, which was tragic enough in itself.

"What do you mean, Subaru?" she asked carefully. "Wasn't he on the station?"

"He's not dead. He's just lost up there and waiting for everyone to find him, but everyone just wants to move on and forget about him! They don't even care anymore!"

That worried Misora. If Subaru thought that his father had somehow survived that then he must be in denial. She felt a pang in her heart over this.

For Misora, this was heartbreaking to watch.

"Subaru, please listen to me. I understand how you feel. And I'm sure everyone just want you to be happy." Misora felt kind of desperate right now.

"It doesn't matter what people think." He would have none of it. "I can't let this go. Not while there's still hope of him being out there."

Misora got off her bed and crossed the short distance between them. Carefully, she put her hands on his shoulders.

"I know you shouldn't give up, but there's nothing you can do for him. The Peace disappeared. It wasn't your fault, so let yourself go." She felt him tense up even more at every word. Was she just making it worse?

How could she make him listen and understand?

He looked her directly in the eyes and now she could almost not meet his stare. She forced herself to keep their eyes locked. His eyes were full of fierce determination and resistance, but to Misora, it felt more like that of a cornered animal.

"No, you don't understand. If it were me, then my father would never give up. He'd search the entire universe for me. So how can I not do the same for him?"

"Subaru, I'm sorry. I know it hurts, but you can't keep bottling it up like this," she said worriedly. "When I lost my mother, I..."

Subaru gave her a look that told her just where she could put her sympathy, which looked so out of place on the sweet boy from a moment ago. She stopped midsentence.

"No, you just want me to give up like everyone else! I can't! Not on him! I'll find him and nothing will stop me!" He stood up with a pained expression. They were just about the same height, although he was just a bit taller. They were mere centimeters apart, but the atmosphere was turbulent and volatile.

Now he couldn't meet her eyes. Taking a step back out of reach, Misora's arms fell to her side.

"Subaru.." Misora didn't know what to say. But he had already gone out the door, momentarily leaving behind a stunned Misora.

Misora took off after him after only a moment, while mentally kicking herself.

'_What a great job you did there, Misora. Scared off your first potential friend and left him a wreck by trying to comfort him,_' she thought bitingly.

As she rocketed out the door to the main hall she ran into Luna and Kizamaro, who still stood where they had been left behind. Seeing Subaru already out the exit she gave up that endeavor. It would not be the last he saw of Misora Hibiki, but right now, she needed some information. She turned to his two friends.

"Oh, he ran away from you too? First meetings are so alike," the girl, Luna, commented casually, while watching Subaru's retreating form.

"Brings back memories," the short one nodded.

* * *

><p>On the waveroad above everything, overlooking the entrance to the Misora event, stood Ox Fire. He was looking for a certain brunette among the throng of people, but he'd had little luck so far. He considered burning the entire area down to draw out his target, however that would only make his target run and hide like the pathetic human he was. His burning rage felt unstoppable, yet discipline and logic kept it in check, for now.<p>

Sudden movement caught his attention, a tiny speck of brown and red running out of the building. He'd found his prey.

* * *

><p>AN: Something about Subaru denying his father's death seemed mentally unhealthy to me. He really did want to go out looking for his father. The naivete of that belief is never brought up in the anime, so I thought to explore it a bit and take it perhaps a bit too far. Given that everyone is against him on this, he had to snap at some point. It will be a bit angsty but bear with me. It ended on a cliffhanger, I'm a bit sorry about that.

Also, I haven't ever tried writing music and I don't think any less of musicians who don't write their own songs. I just find the thought of a character wishing to write her own music, whom is unable to, interesting, as it is somewhat how Misora is in the anime, in search for a cure to her writer's block.

Feel free to review about anything you can think of. I hope I can provide with some good reading.


	4. Showbizz Part 2

**Showbizz pt. 2**

* * *

><p>In Misora's opinion, today had quickly gone downhill from "absolutely <em>fabulous<em>" to "bad memory potential".

Subaru had just run off. And her best bet of finding out why, besides what she had gleaned so far, were two total strangers. Strangers, who had just claimed to have been ditched in the past, albeit for different reasons, she could imagine. She hoped this wasn't a recurring event for them.

Luckily Misora was used to dealing with strangers. A double drill-haired blonde and a geeky brunette were just another pair.

"Hi, you must be Subaru's friends. It seems, I scared him off." She gave them a smile.

Things considered, they were pretty calm.

"Hi, I'm Luna Shirogane, class president of our.. erm Subaru's class," the blonde quickly introduced herself. "And Subaru's friend," she quickly added to her usual introduction.

"I'm Kizamaro Saoshoin, a member of Subaru's class and a friend." the short one said, his glasses mysteriously catching the in-door light somehow.

"Please excuse, Subaru, he's been through a lot lately," the blonde, Luna continued in a placating manner. "I'm sure, he didn't mean to offend you or anything."

"Don't bother apologizing, it was kind of my fault in any case." Misora said. "I guess I prodded a place where I shouldn't."

"Aha, perhaps you may have spoken of his father, whom is presumed dead," Kizamaro said conspicously. "It is quite a sore subject for - ack! Aw!"

Kizamaro rubbed his shin, which had been kicked by Luna.

"Why did you do that, prez?" he whined.

"You should know better, Kizamaro." Luna glared at him. "You're being rude to Misora."

He gasped and bowed low to Misora. "Please accept my apologies, Miss Hibiki."

"No, it's fine." Misora tried to calm him down. "Um, you said that he had run off from you guys too? What happened?"

Kizamaro grimaced and Luna smiled awkwardly.

"Weel, as you know, I am the class president of our class! Subaru hadn't been coming to school for the entire time there. So after three months I decided to try and bring him in."

"It went horribly and he ran." Kizamaro added.

"That's just it," Luna said. "But the weird thing is that he then showed up by himself just a few days later."

"And since then, he's kinda been hanging out with us," Luna finished.

Misora just nodded. She hadn't really learned something new, except about the school thing. Subaru seemed to be quite the mystery.

A gigantic crash from outside the building suddenly cut off any further conversation. Misora whipped her head around and looked outside. Smoke obscured most of her vision outside. People began yelling and panicking.

"Sorry! Gotta run!" She left the stunned pair and ran towards the exit.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, War-rock was still locked in combat. Despite his best efforts, Ophiuchus's words still rang true, Ophiuchus was still stronger. Disengaging they stopped to access eachother, both showing visible exhaustion. <em>She's stronger than I remember!<em>

Ophiuchus regarded War-rocks heaving form with contempt.

"Why do you keep strugling, War-rock? You're dead meat, you just haven't realized it yet."

War-rock merely laughed her off, "As if anything you throw at me could stop me."

"Ever since you stole the Andromeda key your life has been forfeit! And I will gladly end you!"

War-rock charged in a straightforward attack. Ophiuchus took his challenge and they rammed straight into eachother. A flash of green and purple light marked their violent union, a deadlock with both parties trying to overpower the other. Hand meeting hand, the each pushed for everything they were worth.

"Already out of tricks, little mutt? You cannot win like this and soon Ox Fire will return to destroy your host!" Ophiuchus gloated, sensing victory was drawing ever closer.

"He's not a 'host', he's my friend!" War-rock snarled at her.

"Don't tell me you actually grew attached to it!" Ophiuchus portrayed mock disgust and surprise, delighting in anything that would anger him.

*Snap* Ophiuchus cringed in pain and tried pulling away, yet she couldn't, because War-rock had clamped his mouth over her left arm and wasn't letting go.

"You crazy... argh!" she was flung down onto a waveroad by said crazy individual.

War-rock flew after her, roaring "His name is Subaru! ROCKMAN PUNCH!" He decked her right in the face sending her flying away, literally through a nearby building.

'_This is my chance! I've got to find Subaru!' _he thought, admiring his handiwork with a grin.

War-rock turn on the spot and charged back towards the studio, where he had left Subaru, but he had barely moved more than a dozen meters before he was intercepted by a purple light, shoving him sideways and ending his retreat.

"Don't be so hasty to leave, War-rock. You're sorely wanted here." Ophiuchus was back already.

"What does it take to keep you away, woman. You might not have noticed but I'm not interested. I prefer the feminine type."

"Your time on Earth have made you witty, War-rock. A shame you're all bark and no teeth, you foolish dog!"

They got interupted by an loud explosion at the studio. Ophiuchus went from angered to amused in a heartbeat.

"Tick tock, War-rock, it seems like Ox Fire has arrived." This time it was War-rock who looked furious.

"Your little game ends now, Ophiuchus, I will show no mercy!"

War-rock was the first to charge.

* * *

><p>Misora ran towards the exit, a great double door, pushing one of them open without stopping. The scene that met her outside was one of total chaos. The tranquil atmosphere that had been so calming had been replaced by a mad panic and people running for their lives. Misora squinted, she couldn't see what was going on because of all the people.<p>

"What's happening? Is it another attack?"

Luna and Zack had apparently chosen to follow her. That might pose a problem later, if she had to wavechange, she considered. A quick glance around told her more. People were even now in this situation putting extra attention on her. That wasn't good.

Through the mass of people she caught the telltale red of Subaru's shirt. She started towards it but almost lost her footing due to a sudden shaking and another explosion that almost threw her off her feet. What was going on? She couldn't see any wavebeings! She couldn't make sense of it. Perhaps as Harp Note? But then she would have to get away from all these people first.

Suddenly a great red monstrosity seemingly appeared out of nowhere among the destruction, breathing fire. It was a wave-being she hadn't seen before. He was gigantic.

"That's Ox Fire, Misora! Be careful!" Harp had appeared on her wavescreen.

Ox Fire was standing in the middle of the road, where he had made a sizeable crater. He was looking down on something. Following his line of sight she gasped. Ox Fire was looking straight at a prone person laying right at the edge of the crater, a red shirt and a brown mop of hair. Subaru!

"Subaru!" the blonde girl yelled mirroring her thoughts. "Oh no, not him again! Where's Rockman?"

_'Again? Did Rockman fight him before? But if Subaru is actually Rockman then... can't he just wavechange? Unless, he isn't!'_ Misora prepated herself. She couldn't take the chance, she would simply have to step up and take the stage!

Meanwhile Ox Fire had begun monologuing to the downed boy. His booming voice almost loud enough for them to hear over all the noise and panic.

'_Good, that means he's alive and that I've got some time. Or that Ox Fire is batshit crazy... After seeing that snake-lady it could be possible... Now isn't the time, don't dally!'_ She mentally kicked herself out of her own inner monologue.

Misora looked around, the street was mostly vacant by now, though a good score remained, flocking out of the building behind her. Some were recording. She would have to find somewhere to transform!

The blond girl, Luna, suddenly got hysterical. "I'm sorry, Gonta, this is all my fault!"

Misora didn't quite understand. '_Her fault? What is she talking about?'_

Suddenly Ox Fire lifted his right arm over his head and yelled "Die human!" For Misora, everything ground to a halt. '_Where's my time? There's no time!'_

She had to buy some time.

In realtime, Misora acted. She ran forward, ducking low to pick up a small loose piece of concrete, and threw it. It flew and hit Ox Fire right on his shoulder with a great *clunk*.

It had the hoped effect, Ox Fire lowered his arm and looked straight at Misora through the thinning cluster of people, like everyone else was doing who wasn't still fleeing.

"Who dares?" the booming voice promised violence.

"I do, you fat cow! Pick on somebody your own size!" Misora stood up straight.

Ox Fire laughed. "Someone my own size? Or someone of comparable strength? Tell me, little girl, where such a champion could be found, for I have found none so far!" He laughed at his own joke.

Misora loved putting people in their place and blowing up people's expectations, especially those about her.

She grinned, "You can find one right here." Ox Fire broke down in laughter. Hook, line, and sinker. Now for the big twist!

"Harp! Wavechange! On-air!"

"What?" Ox Fire hardly had time to react before Harp Note was upon him.

"Shock Note!" Harp Note fired her signature attack, hitting a surprised Ox Fire square in the chest, making him fall on his back into his own crater.

She didn't let up. Jumping high into the air, she changed her frequency, making the wave road clear and tangible, kicking off from the underside of a road, she sped down towards Ox Fire, who had just gotten up. She changed her frequency back again, to a normal bystander appearing just above him. Less than three seconds after her first attack, she hit with a dropkick, sending him face-first into the ground again.

She wasted no time getting to Subaru. Hoisting him over her shoulder, she jumped onto the flat roof of a nearby building. She sat the boy on the roof and with a "Stay here!", she was gone.

She landed a few meters away from the now raging bull/Ox, that was Ox Fire.

"You're not that tough actually." Harp Note said with disinterest.

Ox Fire dusted himself off. "Your attacks are weak, just like you. I can't even feel them."

"We'll see about that."

Harp Note sprung into the air, firing several Shock Notes in rapid succession towards Ox Fire. Most hit straight on and kicked up a lot of smoke, but Ox Fire stood fast under the barrage and readied his own attack.

"Fire Breath!" he roared, shooting out a stream of fire towards her moving form. Harp Note barely dodged it, not avoiding getting slightly singed.

"Too slow." she stuck out her tongue as she landed, much to Ox Fire's anger, if his roaring was any indication.

He charged forward and swung a heavy fist. Harp Note flipped backwards, just out of reach. However the ground under her cracked as Ox Fire's fist struck the concrete and she fell quite elegantly on her face.

Ox Fire immediately grabbed her foot, holding her upside down before him. "Little girls should know when playtime is over or they might get hurt!"

He hit her right in the gut, sending her flying across the street.

* * *

><p>Subaru was to be blunt, bewildered and in shock. He had been pretty certain that it would be the end when Ox Fire had cornered him. Just to be saved by Misora, who had then transformed into Harp Note and saved his life, again.<p>

Just as he had thought it might not be her who was Harp Note, she had flipped his world around. And now she was in need of his help, Rockman's help, but right now he was powerless. He wanted to yell at her to run away. He didn't want her to risk her life for his.

Wasn't War-rock supposed to stop Ox before this happened? Perhaps he ran into Ox Fire instead? That wasn't a happy thought.

He sat down dejectedly.

'_I hope everyone are alright..._'

* * *

><p>Harp Note stood up from where she had landed.<p>

"He hits really hard," she wheezed.

"Well, that's to be expected. He is the strongest FM'ian after all."

"What?" Harp Note stared slackjawed at her guitar. "Then how will we beat him! How did Rockman beat him?"

"Relax! I said, he was the strongest, not the smartest!" Harp amended. However it didn't calm Harp Note. "But how can we win? He is withstanding all of our attacks! And we can't use battle cards like Rockman!"

Harp grinned.

"Well, then we'll just use a new attack."

"Eh...? We can do that?"

"Sure, all it takes is an idea and some wave-manipulation, a feat that I have mastered, but since you can't do that, just follow my lead when it's time. It has a lot in common with making music. You learn fast, so don't worry, besides I'll be helping you." And then Misora felt another presence in the back of her mind. She found that she understood a concept foreign to her but couldn't hold on to it, the knowledge wasn't her own. But it could work!

"But remember, to make this work you have to get in close!" the soothing voice of Harp resounded in the back of her head. "Ready?"

"Yes!"

She set into a run towards her opponent. Ox Fire had been waiting, some notion of warrior pride or possibly just to observe his handiwork; she would never know, but it didn't matter. She jumped high, evading his first flameblast, returning fire mid-air. He lifted an arm to block the shock notes, blocking his view. She landed a few feet away.

"Guitar String," she called out and the strings on her guitar flew forth and wrapped tightly around his right leg. She immediately ran past him, getting several meters until the string grew taut; the sudden momentum pulled his leg back and ripped him off his feet.

Harp Note, still gripping the string, pulled with all her strength, propelling her back towards the downed giant. With a small hop, she landing squarely on his bulky back. At a mental command, the strings returned to her guitar. Now came the tricky part and she had to act fast. Ox Fire was already beginning to move.

Strumming loudly, Harp Note called out her attack, "Wave Distortion!"

A wave of pure sound erupted from her strings with noise as if she had broken the sound barrier and tore into the back of the fallen FM-ian. Over the roar Harp Note noted several things, she had made several furrows in the concrete, it had worked and most surprisingly, she had now been rendered airborne, blown back by the attack. As she neatly corrected her position in the air and landed, as Ox Fire struggled to get up.

"That went surprisingly well." Misora scratched her cheek thoughtfully.

Harp piped in, "Well, you have also certainly grown stronger. I doubt you would have been able to do this when we first met."

Harp Note shrugged. "Perhaps, but let's not make the mistake of dallying while our opponent recovers, like some guys," she sent a pointed look in Ox Fire's direction. Hefting her guitar she strolled up before Ox Fire.

"Now I'll ask nicely, release your host or I'll simply do it myself. Your choice."

Ox Fire lifted his head and glared. "Release my host? I won't surrender to the likes of you, Harp! I am the strongest FM-ian there is!"

"Fine!" Harp Note pouted.

"Pulse Song!" The attack cancelled Ox Fire's transformation, leaving an unconscious Gonta on the ground.

Ox fled with a yell of future retaliation, though Harp Note tuned it out. She was looking at the site of their battle, while lifting up the unconscious boy. The street was a bit wrecked, but otherwise things were fine.

A few craters and much of the road had been rendered destroyed. She had caused this. Not intentionally, but she participated. And people would now know who she was, which was the greater problem in her opinion.

She had, after all transformed in front of not only Subaru's friends, but also the stragglers who was still shuffling out of the building. She heard sirens in the distance. It was likely the Satella Police; they would want to talk with her and unlike Rockmans train-catching heroics, her debut on the EM stage was to put the whole town to sleep. As she dropped off the unfortunate boy at his friend, Kizamaro, Harp Note sighed. She couldn't deal with all this right now.

But she had something she had to deal with first, regardless if she didn't know how.

* * *

><p>Ophiuchus and War-rock was still going at it. Somehow, War-rock had proved far more surprising, both in wit and in fighting prowess than she had expected. It hadn't helped that she had sensed Harp nearby, likely ruining her plans and fighting Ox Fire and Ophiuchus had no idea whether Ox Fire could defeat her. She should have won long ago against War-rock already, yet they were still fighting.<p>

"Give me the Andromeda key, War-rock! It might not be too late for you to save your partner!"

"Never! If I gave you the key, then his life might as well be forfeit along with everyone on this planet! I won't let anyone use it again!"

A red light shot to the sky and disappeared on the waveroad. It took a second before the realization set in. Ox had lost.

"Looks like your trumph card just got blown sky high, Ophiuchus." War-rock chuckled.

"It's not over! I'll just defeat and torture the location out of you!" Ophiuchus screamed. She shot a purple orb of wave energy which War-rock deftly avoided. He swirled up behind her and fired his own orb of green energy at her back, sending her crashing down on the wave road.

"You're a predictable idiot when you're mad, Ophiuchus, just like Ox. This battle is mine!"

"I'll tear you apart, you mangy dog!" and with that she charged straight at him, trying to barrel him down. Once again, War-rock simply evaded and fired more green bolts of energy at her.

"Drop the idiot ball, Ophiuchus, you've lost! It is over!" he flew straight at her, diving under her and barrelling into her back and knocking her down past the wave road.

Ophiuchus righted herself in the air, her EM body crackling with violent energy. "You lucked out, War-rock! But I know who your host is, you can never feel safe again!" and with that she fled, leaving behind a tired and bruised but victorious War-rock behind.

* * *

><p>Harp Note landed on the edge of the roof where she had deposited Subaru. She was tired, but she had to resolve her earlier mistake, for both their sakes.<p>

Subaru sat at the center of the roof, perking up at her arrival.

Harp Note cancelled her transformation and gave an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry for holding you up like this."

Subaru nodded apathetically. "Thanks for saving me back there. I thought I was a goner."

"Don't worry about it." Misora almost cringed. Now that she stood here she didn't know how to go about it.

"You know," she began tentatively, taking a few small steps closer to Subaru. "About your father, I'm sorry."

Getting no answer from Subaru, she continued. "But I really think I understand how you feel."

Subaru opened his mouth but Misora cut him off. "A few months ago, my mama died of an illness."

One step closer. "She had been weak for a long time and I felt like there was nothing I could do for her. That was when I really started singing for her because it made her happy and that meant the world to me. So I sang and eventually ended up as a singer and she was happy for me. That's the short version at least. For a time, things were well."

Another step. "But it didn't last, she got worse. I felt her slipping away, yet there was nothing I could do and that made me sad and angry. Really angry. Angry at the doctors, who couldn't save her, angry at my fans who just wanted to hear me sing, angry at my manager who didn't understand. But most of all I got angry at myself for being so helpless." She felt like sobbing, but clenched her fists instead. "Isn't that how you feel? Like you're all alone in a world where nobody wants to help you. So you think that you have to push on alone, but that's impossible! You'll wear yourself out!"

Another step, Subaru was almost within arms reach. "When she passed on, I was sad and I kept to myself a lot. I even stopped writing my own songs because I wrote them for her and without her, there was simply no point. But that's not what I really wanted. I wanted to move on and be happy, to smile again. That is what mama would have wanted."

Misora grasped his hands. "And so must you! No matter if he's alive or dead, you need to live!"

She hugged him, "If you think he's still out there somewhere, then believe and never give up on that. I just don't wish to see you tearing up inside over it. You're not alone with this!"

"Thank you.. Misora," Subaru's voice cracked slightly. They stayed like that for a few seconds, until growing sirens brought them back into the moment. Apparently the Satella police were finally showing up.

The moment over, they broke contact, looking away from each other.

"I better get you back down again. Your friends are probably worried sick about you," Misora mumbled.

"Yeah, they probably are," he mumbled back.

Misora transformed into Harp Note and picked up a suddenly reluctant Subaru, bridal style. "Here we go."

A single jump and they landed safely on the ground. As Subaru was let down on the ground they saw Kizamaro, but Luna and Gonta were nowhere to be seen.

However as they approached him, they noticed they were both lying unconscious on the ground. Subaru ran the final distance. "Kizamaro, what happened?"

Kizamaro lightened up. "Subaru! I'm glad you're alright! And about Gonta, well he's been out of it, though he seems fine."

"Yeah, I know, but what about Luna?"

"Oh yeah, Prez just fainted when Misora transformed into Harp Note." He turned towards Harp Note, glasses glinting unnaturally. "That was so cool by the way! Beating up that monster just like Rockman! You're at least as cool as Rockman and then you're also a pop idol!"

"Uh, just trying to do the right thing," Misora evaded, taken aback by his brashness.

"The right thing?! You absolutely rocked! I'll be your fan forever."

Misora blushed and Subaru sweat dropped. '_Kizamaro seems fine at least.'_

Gonta slowly sat up. "What's all this noise..."

"Gonta! You're awake!"

Gonta shook his head drowsily. "I had the weirdest dream, you wouldn't believe it if I told you. And it all felt so real, like I was really there!"

Kizamaro sobered down and took a single look around him at all the damage. "Actually, I think we would."

"Really? Alright, here it goes. I was at this restaurant and it had all these different kinds of burgers and pizzas and steaks and and it was like a mixture of western and eastern foods and and the cooks were all like-" They all sweat-dropped as Gonta rambled on about his very own distinct adventure. However any further rambling was cut short by a yelling man with a screaming siren on his head.

"GOYODA GOYODA GOYODA!" the Satella Police had arrived in force along with various emergency crews.

Harp Note smiled wistfully at the group in front of her.

"Perhaps I should be going then," Harp Note said lowly and with that she seemingly disappeared. Subaru felt a tingle near his left shoulder and heard a whisper in his ear. "Now don't worry, Subaru, I'll be looking out for you."

She was gone. Her earlier spot was almost instantly replaced by an irate Heiji Goyoda, who reached out for empty air. Subaru didn't appreciate the switch. As any situation with Detective Goyoda, this would be bothersome. Subaru missed her already.

"You there! What happened here? Where are those who caused this?" he asked in rapid-fire as if he hadn't just sprinted a hundred meters.

Subaru sighed, once again, he would have to explain himself. At least this time, he wasn't involved as Rockman. His sighing had unfortunately drawn Heiji's attention to him.

"You again? You simply keep popping up everywhere I go. I hope you aren't at the center of this mess. Again."

That stung a bit.

Subaru kept his features calm. '_More than you know, detective. More than you know,' _he thought.

"Anyways, you're all coming with me to the station. I have lots of questions and this is not a place for kids to be." And with that, their fate was sealed.

* * *

><p>AN: Though I really wanted to be done with this one early, I only managed a fourth of it on my vacation and since then it were an uphill battle. But if you read this, then yay, I finally succeeded and I still have readers.


	5. Deadly questions

**Deadly Questions**

* * *

><p>Misora peered over the edge of the waveroad, still in her waveform. When looking down, Subaru and the others were merely small dots moving about in the gray cityscape. As she saw them, she smiled privately to herself, even as they were dragged away by the Satella Police. She had done it. She had saved those people.<p>

She couldn't help herself and squealed, a wide grin on her face. "Kyaah! I'm so awesome! We did it, Harp! We saved the day, all by ourselves!"

Her accomplice shrugged on her wavescreen on the guitar. She was much more down to earth, though she shared Misora's grin.

"We managed. I am more worried why that brute to War-rock and his partner Rockman didn't show up. And if this Subaru boy was supposed to be Rockman then why wasn't War-rock there to protect him?" she pointed out.

Misora's earlier mood evaporated and she sighed. "So we're back to square one. And now he knows for sure who we are."

"Does that matter though? You're a famous idol and also a kick-ass super heroine! Besides you haven't exactly been hiding it from him," Harp said.

Misora flipped her guitar, looking at the little built-in wavescreen, but hesitated before answering. Her indecision on this matter was a common

"But what if I frighten him off?" She fidgeted a bit, twirling her fingers nervously. "Besides, I don't want him to think of me like that. I'd rather he met the real me and not some pop idol."

She cast another look down at the small group of friends. That boy, Kizamaro had looked so happy and relieved when he'd seen Subaru was alright. She would never admit it, but she was jealous. Nobody worried about her like that. Only her manager, Kaneda, did, but it was a business relationship. Though her fans had always been there for her. Especially after her mother's passing.

She had unconsciously come to rely on her fans. So much so that she had let them fill the void of missing a family, something she only realized recently. Her fans and her job had become her life. It had kept her busy, however she knew it couldn't work that way. Not anymore when the illusion had broken, ironically enough by Harp. It was the self-destructive lifestyle that had initially attracted the alien to her in the first place. Her fans had placed her on a pedestal, from which she couldn't jump down from and be like them. She couldn't speak freely from her heart of her fears, wants, and secret dreams. Harp had helped immensely in that regard, as they told each other everything. Almost, that is.

Who knows what might have happened if she had continued down that road. She'd just have continued soldiering on till something snapped. Might have had been a few years from now or longer, but the end result would be the same, if not for Harp, her friend, and Rockman. Now she could finally look life in the eyes and voice her thoughts more freely, such as wishes, because she knew Harp would listen.

'_A friend? Perhaps that's what I want,_' she thought melancholy.

"I think... I think, I would like for him to see me as a friend..."

Harp simply nodded in silence. A moment of understanding silence quickly filled the vacuum in their conversation.

Misora watched through her tinted visor as the police car carried away the interesting new people that she had only just met today. She actually remembered them from earlier encounters. Harp huffed, breaking her reverie.

"Geez, listen to yourself Misora. You're getting so uptight over whether this one earthling likes you or not. Yet you have saved his skin several times already. He had better like you! You're the best human I've met, so get to your senses. Now what will we do now that the whole world knows who we are?."

Misora smiled, hugging the guitar. "Thanks Harp, you're also my favorite alien. Now, I suppose we'll have to stay low for a while. Just until I can think of something. But till then we can even go virusbusting every day and travel wherever we want."

"And we can also keep a close eye on Subaru," the alien added.

"Ah, yeah. I guess we can do that too. Nobody will even be able to see us watching."

"You sly girl." An impish smile spread on Harp's face.

"Not like that, Harp!" Misora sputtered, redfaced.

Harp snickered.

"I know, Misora. But you're so fun to tease." She suddenly tensed. "Careful! I sense something coming!"

Misora had barely readied herself before she heard a gruff voice from right behind her. She immediately reacted.

"Hah, that's a good one. You wouldn't be able to sense me if I... ack!" The rest of the sentence was lost forever as the speaker had to duck under a whamming guitar swung by the songstress.

Their assailant, now revealed to be War-rock, glared balefully at them. "Watch it! I'm on your side!"

Dumbfounded, Misora stopped and stared at the blue armored alien. She had seen her fair share of aliens so far, however one claiming to be her ally was a pretty new thing to her. The part of her body that was still human had not even registered the danger was over.

'_So this is Rockman's partner. He's strange,_' she thought hesitantly. He radiated almost everything that Rockman did not. He seemed cocky, crass, and very stubborn just at a glance.

For Misora, Harp's next reaction on reinforced her first impression.

"Serves you right for sneaking up on us, War-rock!" Much to Harp's annoyance, War-rock just chuckled, clearly amused despite almost having his head manually adjusted.

Misora interjected any further arguing. "Why are you here? And more importantly, where is Rockman?"

War-rock quickly sobered up. "My human partner is elsewhere. I was ambushed by Ophiuchus. She said that she had sent Ox Fire here, so after I beat her, I went here to look for him. So what happened? Where's Ox Fire?"

"We happened! We defeated Ox Fire!" Harp shook a fist inside her wavescreen.

"As surprising as it is, I suspected as much, seeing you standing around daydreaming like this. I didn't know you had it in you."

"I could say the same. Aren't Ophiuchus supposedly stronger than you?" Harp remarked.

"Things have changed or rather, I have changed. I am not who I once was, Harp." War-rock looked thoughfully to the sky for a moment in silence.

"Well, that would certainly only be for the better," Harp said, which earned her another glare from War-rock as he refocused on them again.

"This planet seems to bring about changes in all of us," she then added.

"Surely, but as much as I would like to, I don't have time to stay and chat," War-rock said. "I am looking for the boy with the green visualizers. He was supposed to be around here. Have you seen him?" Misora visibly flinched and War-rock smiled deviously.

"Good, I assume you know who I'm talking about."

Harp would apparently not make it so easy for him and grinned in return.

"We do and we have seen him. I don't suppose this boy has got you so interested, because he's your partner?" Harp's grin got wider.

War-rocks only answer was to narrow his eyes dangerously. At that moment Misora became acutely aware that despite having worked together with Rockman for some time, they had never really gotten more than a ceasefire out of their respective aliens. And while Rockman was well-accepted by Harp and vice versa, Misora had no idea what War-rock thought about any of them.

Regardless, Harp seemed to know as she pressed on.

"You know, when we first met on the planet, I saw that same boy interrupting our first fight. You obviously know each other. So what's the link between you two?" she inquired.

Unbeknownst to Harp, War-rock had forgotten all about that. The fight had ended in a draw and that was the important part. Though now it was all coming back and it left him slightly shocked. He had to deflect their suspicion away from Subaru, but he couldn't just flat out deny it all without making Harp even more suspicious. War-rock considered his options. He didn't want to give up Subaru's identity as his host, as it was Subaru's decision to make. Till then, the fewer who knew, the better.

He coughed theatrically, as energy beings didn't cough. All the while now both the human and Harp looked at him expectantly.

'_By the stars I hate that grin Harp is giving me,_' War-rock thought bitterly. He felt that she'd already decided that she was right. That she ironically was correct, did little for his annoyance. He'd just have to pull a fast one.

"It's true that I know the boy. He helped me hide from the Satella Police for some time. Right now he's targeted because of those visualizers whom that foolish popgirl displayed for the whole world to see."

That caused Misora to cough to hide her embarrassed face, while Harp suddenly found the cityscape a marvelous sight to behold in the midday sun.

"What?" War-rock asked, his tone serious at their strange behavior.

"Nothing!" Misora quipped a bit too fast. Though War-rock didn't seem to notice as he droned on.

"I suppose you saw that interview too," he concluded for them. They slouched somewhat, the awkward moment having passed.

"But to sum it up. Me and Rockman are.."

"Rockman and I," Harp corrected.

"As I was saying..." War-rock stressing each word. "Me and Rockman..." Harp opened her mouth to intercept, however War-rock was expecting this, raising his voice to block her out. "It's Ro..."

"... ARE LOOKING AFTER HIM WHILE..." Then Harp had also began yelling from inside her guitar, apparently dissatisfied by being ignored. War-rock, predictably, began to yell even louder.

"Um... can we be serious please?" Misora's pleading went unheard in the impromptu torrent of yelling. Wasn't War-rock in a hurry about something? Misora shook her head in exasperation. She figured right then and there she'd never get to understand these aliens.

* * *

><p>In another part of the city, Subaru was sitting in the back seat of one of Satella's Police cars, trying to refrain from sighing at his current predicament. Heiji Goyoda had insisted on taking him in his car, so now he was isolated from Luna, Gonta and Kizamaro. And War-rock still hadn't returned. It wasn't anything personal, but he didn't want to be alone with that man. He was far too inquisitive and he didn't exactly trust Subaru. That's why Subaru was glad that he wasn't alone with him. A younger officer was with them, a grunt judging by his attire. He had kept asking Subaru light questions, which Subaru happily indulged him with at length, as to keep Goyoda off his back. Subaru inwardly smirked as he heard the inspector grumble at the traffic.<p>

Soon the car pulled into the headquarters of the Satella police. Formed like a U with a smaller domed entrance in the center the HQ was a large administration building, standing alone in the little island that was the Satella police grounds. As they exited the car in an underground parking lot, Subaru immediately looked for his friends. However they were nowhere to be found.

"Chin up, lad. Don't worry, we're just gonna ask you what happened so we can catch the bad guys, okay?" the young officer said.

"Eh, sure," Subaru nodded.

"He'll be fine, he knows the procedure," Goyoda interjected. Subaru couldn't help but grimace.

They entered an elevator, which took them to one of the higher floors. The whole floor was full of office cubicles, except for a room in the back with large glass windows with curtains, if the resident wanted privacy. It was Goyoda's office, he knew. Subaru had been there once before, when he was first brought to the station the day he had met War-rock. As opposed to the last time Subaru had been here, things were in an uproar, with people darting around among each other, yelling tidbits of important info and a few people crowded around a wave screen that had been set up.

A man came over, young by the looks of it, with blue hair. Not as uncommon as one would think in this day and age. He stopped Goyoda and the two began talking in hushed voices. Subaru did his best to listen to what was being said but except for something about cards and 'Dealer' he didn't catch anything important, so he lost interest. He did not want to listen in on someone's plan for a poker-night.

Though he couldn't avoid overhearing the wavescreen.

"The whole town is in an uproar and you, dear listener, won't see this coming! The press have eyewitnesses and footage of the latest in a series of vicious virus attacks!" This caught Subaru's attention and he turned to watch.

"However that's not all. The identity of one of the two mystical heroes long thought to be an urban myth has been caught on film and unveiled. It appears that the secret identity of Harp Note is none else than Misora Hibiki, the pop idol! This is no joke, folks, stay tuned," the announcer said, as the screen flickered to show glimpses of shaky footage of the scene before returning back to the show.

Subaru stared at the wavescreen in alarm. On screen, there were two men sitting in some comfy chairs like some morning show, while pictures of the destruction at the concert building played in the background and some footage of Misora transforming into Harp Note. Apparently someone inside the concert house had been recording everything.

"A little girl running around and deleting viruses at night. She's is the Batman of our century, she's just way more pink." The two hosts began discussing the finer points of what this revelation meant for mankind as a whole.

"That would be Batwoman, you mean. After all, she's quite the bad girl. Batman would be that other guy, what was his name? Megaman? Ahh yes, Rockman!" As the show further degenerated into meaninglessness, Subaru lost his focus on it and his thoughts turned inwards. How could the word have spread so fast already? What would this mean for Harp Note? Would they arrest her? Could they arrest her?

He got no time to dwell on it, though. The man was done talking with Goyoda.

Subaru was quickly guided through the maze of cubicles into Goyoda's office. Goyoda, flanked by two officers, offered Subaru a chair before closing the door and drawing close the curtains to the rest of the floor. With a grunt he sat down behind his table, ready to start questioning. Subaru beat him to it.

"So where are my friends?"

A raised eyebrow was almost all he got in response.

"They're on their way here, but I wanted to know something first. Something I wouldn't be asking you in the presence of your peers for your own sake. You have been in the thick of every incident so far. It can't possibly be by chance. The first reports already suggest that you were the target of a powerful meta-virus. What I want to know is why."

Subaru hand involuntary went to scratch his head. He didn't know how to get out of this one. He'd have to make up an excuse. His hand touched his visualizers and it hit him.

Meanwhile Goyoda was getting impatient. "Well? Spit it out, kid. You might as well come clean with us, for both of our sakes!"

Subaru nodded slowly. "Yes, there's something I haven't been telling you." He took off his visualizers and placed them on the table. "And it's regarding these visualizers."

"Hey! Those are the ones from the interview yesterday with Misora!" an officer noted.

Goyoda raised an eyebrow at him. "You watched that?"

The officer flushed red with embarrassment. "Actually, my daughter is crazy about her. I saw it with her but if I had watched it alone there would be nothing wrong with that," he said defensively.

The other officer in the room came to his support. "So is my daughter, and we watch these kinds of things all the time. We actually have a little club in the office with.. erm parents whose kids are fans."

"As interesting as that... club of yours is, this is not what we should be discussing right now," Goyoda directed his gaze back at Subaru. "What about them? They don't seem that special to me."

"Well, they allow me to see EM waves. That's how I always managed to find myself in the middle of all that has been going on lately," Subaru half-lied smoothly.

Goyoda wasn't convinced. "Such tech isn't out yet. The boys over at Amaken is working on something like this, but that's closed for the public. Where did you get that?"

"It's a memento of my father. My father worked on board the Peace. It was given to me by a friend of his from Amaken,"

"I'm sorry, kid. If I had known I wouldn't have brought it up," Goyoda's features softened and a soft silence kicked in. Subaru hated this. Everyone knew about the Peace and they all reacted like this, like he was some sick puppy.

"But that doesn't explain why they were targeting you, all of a sudden. Got any idea, kid?"

Subaru shook his head.

"I might be able to explain that." One of the other officers piped in. "They are probably after Subaru because of his visualizers, likely having encountered him before in a previous incident. The interview which Misora did, whom we know is Harp Note, must have been a lure to draw out a meta-virus or possibly get to the owner of the visualizers herself."

Goyoda nodded, satisfied. "I believe that would be all I need from you personally for now. Your friends are on their way here. I won't take that gear away from you, but I will, consequences be damned, if I catch you out in trouble again. After all, we have a very worried Ms. Hoshikawa on her way here. Wouldn't want to cause her any further grievances?" He gave Subaru a pointed look.

Then he pulled a small USB pin out of his pocket and placed it on his desk in front of Subaru. The Universal Serial Bus, while not unknown or out of production, was not commonly seen these days. Transfer of data through both wire and wireless was so fast these days that there was basically no difference between them for even extraordinary amounts of data. However that same weakness of isolation was also its greatest asset. In an isolated USB pin, one could keep small pockets of data stored away from the prying eyes of the internet and the waveroad, thus keeping it safe. As an old saying from the twenty-second century went: "Don't wanna get hacked? Stay offline."

Obviously, people hadn't listened, for the most part.

"You should install this program on your transer. As circumstances have proven time and time again, you always seem to find yourself in the dung of it all. And now you're also targeted by these strange viruses. We will be watching you more closely from now on, kid. It's an emergency application, that will bring you in direct contact to a Satella police officer upon execution. It will also broadcast your position on all secure channels, so we can quickly reach your location and keep track of you. I won't need to tell you to not use this for pranks, right?"

Subaru almost saluted before accepting the USB and installing the program, which took a few seconds. Just as he handed Goyoda his USB, the door opened and Luna, Gonta, and Kizamaro entered.

Kizamaro looked absolutely thrilled at his visit to the police headquarters, sucking in all the sights around him with a big grin on his face. He greeted Subaru with a lively wave.

Gonta looked downright miserable and so self-absorbed in his own train of thought that he didn't even register Subaru. Though what weirded him out most was Luna. Her usually fiery eyes were devoid of their usual unnatural passion and gone was the cocksure grin that was normally plastered on her face whenever she entered a room or found a challenge. Instead she looked around the room in mute silence.

Goyodo motioned them over and they sat down. "Now that we're all here, let's get started."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere on the waveroad outside the headquarters, a very different being was thinking the exact same thing. Ophiuchus could feel it. Her host was ready, her brainwaves almost calling out to her. She felt a lot of anger, but it was buried under shock. An exploitable situation. Ophiuchus had followed the car that took Luna, but found herself unable to enter. The Satella police had installed some sort of defense in their cars. She must have given these primates too little credit. And then she had missed her chance when they got out of the car.<p>

So now she would have to do this the hard way. Though beaten and bruised as she was from her fight with War-rock, she didn't mind at all.

* * *

><p>Back in the office, a series of events all happened in an instant.<p>

First the lights winked out in the building, leaving them in darkness. In the same instance Goyoda's antenna began beeping, indicating nearby viruses. His transer immediately reported an incoming call. He hastily took it.

"Detective Goyoda, this is the Control Room. Our system is under attack!" a panicked voice said loud enough for the kids to hear.

"What?" Goyoda spluttered.

"It's a virus, it took over our computers in seconds. It came out of nowhere and completely circumvented the firewall. It must be a meta-virus! And now it's trying to gain access to the databanks!" the voice yelled, as more panic seeped into his voice.

The databanks was the heart of the network at the headquarters. It contained all the data and logs collected and achieved. You could learn all manner of secrets and information, if you could sort through the information and Goyoda had an inkling, that if this virus got to said databanks, it would spell disaster for everyone. But why?

The databanks... A meta-virus... That kid! Realization dawned upon Goyoda. Whatever it was doing, it was looking for that kid! To strike twice the very same day in broad daylight and at the very heart of the Satella police! These alien viruses were certainly arrogant!

"Our countermeasures are useless and it ignores firewalls. We cannot stop it! We've managed to bog it down somewhat using forked inqui-"

"Cut the power! Pull the plug! I don't care what, just don't let it reach that data." Goyoda roared at the transer. There was silence for a moment.

"We flushed it out. I repeat. The virus has been expunged from the system. We're still rebooting, but I read no damage or change in the databanks. We'll be looking further into it," he sounded relieved.

Goyoda wasn't so sure. "We're not in the clear. Tell me. Did it reach the data?"

It wasn't his transer that responded.

"I diiid..." A silky voice purred, behind him. The chairs fell to the ground as the kids scrambled backwards. A chill went down his spine. He remembered that voice. He swirelled on his chair yet all he saw was darkness.

Slowly a purple light materialized in front of him, bathing the room in a purple hue. "Allow me to show my face. Can your primitive senses fathom me now?"

The light coalesced into the form of Ophiuchus. "Remember me?"

Goyoda backed into his desk. "As if I could forget. You look different."

"Not for long," She floated close, cupping his face with an intangible hand, leaving only a tingling sensation. She looked past Goyoda at Luna. "She will see to that."

"That makes no sense. She has nothing to do with this," Goyoda protested.

"More than you think!" She flew through him shooting straight at Luna, who flailed in panic.

"No! Stay away!"

"LUNA!" Subaru yelled out. He reached for her hand. It was too late.

The last thing Subaru saw was Luna looking at him, her eyes pleading, before Ophiuchus slammed straight into her and she was enveloped in a purple haze of energy. Subaru was thrown back, as was the others. As the energy and the light it cast dispersed in three heartbeats, Luna was nowhere to be seen. In her place stood Ophiuchus Queen. In a way that reminded him of the first time he'd met her, she stood towering over him.

However this time, he felt himself being hoisted up by his throat, being brought face to face with Ophiuchus Queen instead. She absentmindedly swatted the two officers with her tail as they tried to intervene, her eyes never leaving his face.

"Haha, Subaru, you have been annoying me for far too long. I'm really sorry," her face twisted into an evil smile. "But I have to kill you".

She tightened her grip and Subaru felt like his windpipe was getting crushed. He fruitlessly clawed at her fingers to no avail.

"Luna, don't do this! Remember who you are!" Gonta yelled out as loudly as he dared. She furiously rounded upon him, a struggling Subaru still dangling helplessly from her arm. "There's no Luna! Not this time! I am in control!"

There was a flash and Ophiuchus Queen roared in pain and Subaru felt the hands around his throat give away and landed shakily on his feet but then felt his knees buckle from under him.

"Hey Snake-lady! Leave the kids out of this," Goyoda flashed another battle card through his transer, however this time she took it with only the merest flinch and an angry glare. He waved them away. "Get out of here, kids!"

Subaru wanted to respond to the command and flee, but his limbs felt heavy as lead began hacking and coughing out the desperately needed air he had in his lungs.

"You heard him, Subaru! Let's go!" Gonta said somewhere behind him.

A meaty pair of arms hoisted him up on his feet and Subaru was all but pushed out the door already held open by Kizamaro. Outside, they were met with the same maze of cubicles taller than them. They immediately sprinted in the general direction of the stairs.

Back in the room the two officers and Goyoda had spread out, surrounding Ophiuchus and were firing off battle card after battle card. However it seemed to have little effect, except for making her angry. In a great tail-swipe she sent them all flying. She immediately went for Goyoda as he fell on the ground. With a single hand she clasped her hand around his neck, staring him down.

"I remember the last time I met you. You pissed me off back then and now this," she pulled him up off the ground up in eye height. "But do you know what I hate most? I **hate** interruptions!"

She punched Goyoda hard in the stomach and let him fall to the floor.

"Luckily for you, I don't have time for this. I am busy in a game of tag. But don't worry, I'll be back later!" She slithered past him, towards the door.

Writhing on the floor, he could hardly move as Ophiuchus disappeared into thin air.

* * *

><p>"SHUT UP!" Misora had finally grown tired of their alien antics. As one the two noise polluters stared at Misora. She didn't waste a moment.<p>

"Yes, we've seen this boy you're talking about. He's safe and the Satella police took him. He should be at their headquarters by now," she ground out annoyed.

War-rock turned away from Harp, suddenly completely ignoring her much to her continued aggravation, and nodded at Misora.

"Thanks, I guess. I'll be heading out," War-rock said, and with that, he was gone.

Misora turned to her guitar. "Harp, that was childish."

"He started it," Harp defended with a pout. Misora refused to sigh at the sheer idiocy that reared its stupid head when those two came into contact with one another.

"That doesn't make it any better," Misora scolded.

"Alright, I'm sorry." Harp apologized. She fidgeted for a second before asking with a glint in her eye. "So... should we follow him or what?"

* * *

><p>AN: I apologize for the long time with no updates, I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I'll take your silence as a yes :D In the meantime, I've had a lot that has kept me busy. But fear not! I won't stop this project just because of such flimsy obstacles. World War 3 might put the project on a temporary hold, but nothing more.

I hope I'll improve and keep attracting readers. I'll try to shorten the wait for the next chapter, especially since I ended it at such a crucial point.

I suppose all there's left to say is Merry Christmas everyone and a happy New Year!


	6. Party crasher

**Party Crasher**

* * *

><p>They had never gotten far. With the power still cut, the room offered only little in natural light which both left them even more confused as to the direction of salvation but also hid them from the view of any satella personnel. Only precious seconds after they had bolted out the office door Ophiuchus Queen had appeared in the air above the cubicles. Subaru had quickly pulled them into a cubicle where they now lay hidden away from the baleful eyes of Ophiuchus Queen who hovered in the air somewhere above them.<p>

Subaru could have sworn that in that moment there was a moment of deadly silence in the air. Then panic settled in and a whole floor filled with various officials and officers ran towards the stairs.

Ophiuchus Queen simply let them, as she scanned the crowd for her true prey. The other idiots were of no importance to her. Soon the whole room was cleared, leaving them alone in the dark room.

"You might as well come out, Subaru. You couldn't have made it out in time. I know you're hiding," she called out. Subaru didn't rise to the bait and soon the silence descended once again. However if one listened, one could hear the low hissing of one of Ophiuchus Queens snakes enveloped around her arms or her curses as she began to randomly checking cubicles.

Shrinking under a desk, they were out of view for the most part. But they were stuck, with no escape as she went about checking each cubicle. Eventually, she hovered over their cubicle. They could literally hear her lick her lips in anticipation of possibly finding her quarry. However as she went to check it, the office door flew open to reveal Goyoda, flanked by two slightly terrified officers. Ophiuchus Queen huffed in annoyance.

"I suppose you're too stupid to realize what you're dealing with. I am Ophiuchus Queen. You are below me," She took a thinking pose before regarding them with disinterest. "If you run now I won't kill you."

"While the offer is tempting, oh queen of scaly skin, I do not deal with ugly snake ladies who hide behind little girls," Goyoda barked, pointing a finger back at her.

Ophiuchus snarled and flew straight into Goyoda and the 2 men, knocking them back into the room.

"Now's our chance!" Subaru whispered quickly and dragged them over to the cubicle next to theirs, which had already been searched once. Just in time too as the wall exploded outward, as Ophiuchus Queen emerged from the office to dedicate herself to hunting down the escapees.

Kizamaro was in a unique state of mind. He didn't quite understand what was happening. He was currently just acting and reacting on what was happening.

Kizamaro understood a lot of things. He understood how a great many devices worked, instead of blindly accepting the results they procured. For that, he was considered _smart_ or a_ genius _by his peers, despite his immaturity. Funny thing was that he didn't really consider himself that smart. Sure, he was great at the technical stuff like mathematics and science but that was because it interested him. In those subjects he scored as the top of the class with Luna as a close second. That alone had distanced him from the rest of the class. Subconsciously they had segregated him. This blessing had ruined his chance at making permanent friends in his class, until he had met Luna and Gonta. Sure, people would talk and joke with him and it wasn't that bad, but he had never really managed to forge a lasting bond. Until he met Luna that is.

It had been a few years ago. Luna had transferred to their class, suddenly and abruptly. The whole class was in an uproar and almost everyone wanted to meet the new girl and befriend her. However none of them had interested Luna as anything more than acquaintances.

By coincidence, she had been seated next to him in science class. They had introduced themselves and then quietly sat down. What happened next in that hour had changed everything. As they worked Luna had corrected him on one of his written answers. He argued against it, thinking she was mistaken. It had continued until the teacher came and told him that Luna was right. Over the next few days they had begun an intense yet polite rivalry. It had been so bad that the teacher moved Luna away from the seat next to him. However that only caused them to try to upstage each other even more in every class. Kizamaro had never taken school as seriously as he did back then, trying to upstage Luna. However at the end of the week Luna had approached him after school.

"Got any plans for today?" She had asked. "Wanna come home and play?" It was literally the last thing Kizamaro had expected from the serious girl, but somehow he ended up accepting the invitation. She had smiled then, a large grin on her little face. "Then let's be friends!"

Since then they had been friends. The rivalry had evaporated, much to the relief of the rest of the class, whom had been caught in the crossfire. Later she had told him about her ambition to rise above the rest and enter the student counsel as that was the highest political body she knew of within the school. He had instantly given his support. They had since then worked as a team. Along with Gonta they had been inseparable. Till now it seemed.

"I know you're here somewhere!" Ophiuchus Queen called him back to reality. The reality where he wished he was smart enough to understand just what had replaced Luna with this monster who would kill them if she saw them. Usually he could guess what was going on in Luna's mind. That was why he had proposed going to Misora's concert in the first place. If he had known that things would have turned out like this, then he gladly would have taken Luna's wrath for the rest of the year without complaint.

"Enough! I bore with this!" the voice of certain death incarnate intoned, apparently having neither the time nor patience to find them.

"Gorgon Eye!"

He felt a sharp tug in his arm and fell to the ground. Subaru had violently thrown them on the floor. Just in time too as the thin cubicle walls that made up the makeshift office of the cubicle got sliced apart by a red laser beam. Then it wobbled before it all fell down on top of them.

* * *

><p>Ophiuchus Queen admired her handiwork. She had literally leveled the whole room with the floor. Though instead of hopefully revealing her prey, she had just buried them in what was now a field of rubble. It was now even more trouble to find anyone. Now she just felt stupid.<p>

She didn't have time for this! If they had somehow managed to escape while she was distracted then she couldn't waste her time here. If that boy got away, she'd never get another chance like this. He mustn't escape. However in her brief time inside the main computer she had learned much. Contact information, history, names and places. There were other ways of drawing out Subaru.

Deeming the easy plan of showing up and killing everyone was a bust, she already had a new one. Though she would leave a surprise in case they were still somehow hiding here. Meanwhile she would move along. She would have the whole building locked down in a matter of minutes. Subaru would not escape her this time.

* * *

><p>Subaru could feel the weight of the trashed cubicle upon him. He had been so unlucky to get a monitor on his back. It dug uncomfortably into his back but he didn't dare move even though the sounds of Ophiuchus Queen had disappeared what seemed an age ago. They all stayed completely still like this for several minutes, the only noise their quiet breathing.<p>

"Do you think she's gone?" Gonta suddenly broke the silence. His question went unanswered a few seconds.

"Yes... for the moment at least. I suppose it's safe." Subaru sighed. "But as long as that thing has Luna we won't really be safe. She'll be looking for us."

He began pushing the office pieces off him. Subaru winced as the monitor fell off with a crash and the screen cracked. He stood up and began dusting himself off, as the others did the same. He noted that power still hadn't returned to the room. "Are you guys okay?"

"I'm fine, nothing to worry about." Gonta said, despite looking the most banged up.

"Since the power is still out, we'll have to use the stairs." Kizamaro was mostly fine, as Gonta had partly covered him from the debris. "The hard part will be finding another exit. Though I would assume taking any exit which Luna doesn't know of will work?"

"The parking lot in the basement also has an entrance," Subaru realized.

"But won't that thing know of all the exits? It managed to find the detective's office pretty easily," Gonta said.

Kizamaro's eyebrow twitched. "We'll just have to assume it doesn't."

"Speaking of the detective. Let's check if he's alright." Subaru said as he started back towards the room.

"I suppose we should." Kizamaro responded.

"Perhaps he can get us out of here!" He added hopefully. "Let's go!"

"Not so loud!" Subaru hushed.

"Opps, sorry" Kizamaro had the decency to blush.

Stepping over the mangled door they found the formerly so clean office a mess with all three satella officers strewn about the room. One of them groaned audibly.

Subaru ran over to the downed detective, pulling him up in a sitting position.

"Detective Goyoda! Are you alright?" Subaru asked, shaking him lightly. He grumbled in response, so he wasn't dead, to Subaru's relief. But he was down for the count.

_Hiss!_

"What was that?" Gonta asked.

They simultaneously turned around to find the door blocked by a rather large snake. It was a pale green with a violet square on its head. Subaru immediately recognized it as one of the snakes that was usually draped around Ophiuchus Queen's arms.

'_She can use them independently like that? I don't recall her doing that in our fight. Was she holding back?_' Subaru thought in alarm.

The snake raised its head ominously and slithered further into the room, showing fangs and hissing. The kids backpedaled to stay out of biting range but soon found themselves out of room. Subaru backed into the far wall.

'_How to get out of this one? Where's War-rock? Perhaps a battle card?_' Subaru's thoughts whirled about like flakes in a snowstorm.

It reared its head in his direction and he knew, he just knew that it recognized him as a valuable target. The EM snake went straight for Subaru with surprising speed for its kind and normal snakes were deadly as it was. Though Subaru in anticipation somehow managed to roll out of the way as it thundered straight into the wall.

Literally on his ass, Subaru looked up to see the snake, unperturbed by its headstrong attack, which in hindsight wasn't quite so crazy. Frantically Subaru reached for a battle card in a last ditch effort. He only glimpsed a dark blue blur of a battle card as he went to insert the card, so he didn't know what card he was using. He didn't have the time to be picky.

The snake lunged at him and it proved to be faster. Its jaws clamped down around his left calf which brought a sharp sensation of pain through his leg and he slammed backwards onto the floor, his precious battle card falling from his grip and sliding out of reach.

Subaru writhed painfully, which only caused him more pain. For just about two rapid heartbeats, they stayed like that with Subaru wondering just why it was only clamping onto his leg before another memory regarding the snakes popped up. Last time Ophiuchus Queen had used an attack with snakes, said snakes, came from the power of her wave change.

They were a part of her transformation, so they would be a part of _her_. She might know.

Subaru went for another battle card. The snake reacted promptly, wrapping its tail around his right wrist, constricting his movement with its monstrous strength. Holding his arm and biting his leg was enough to keep him sprawled on the floor.

Then intervention came as big meaty hands enclosed around the snake's outstretched body.

"Let go of him!" Gonta roared and pulled at the snake with all his might, only to get shaken off by its inhuman strength.

Panic took its hold on Subaru. Only Subaru had the means to delete it, but any attempt to get another card would be thwarted. Gonta had already tried his best and Kizamaro couldn't hope to do any better.

Normal school kids like Subaru and his classmates often did not have battle cards, Subaru being an obvious exception. Even if they had an interest in battle cards, which was common, few actually spent their actual allowance on battle cards as they were semi-expensive. This carried over to the adults who usually had enough cards to 'clean the house' every once in a while, however it was not uncommon to not have any battle cards at all. But viruses were common these days and since Akane wasn't keen on cleaning out the twenty-third century equivalent of big scary spiders, Subaru had naturally inherited his fathers' cards. As Rockman he had expanded on that collection to the point that Subaru arguably had the best deck in town.

However all that helped little now with his card hand tied down, Subaru thought as he kicked the menace biting his leg.

He kicked it again, hitting it in the eye, though the amalgamation of matter and energy was too resistant to take visible damage from such a feeble effort, it did however cause it some pain in return. With a hiss it let go of his leg and reared back its head, its intention to strike down the impudent kid.

* * *

><p>Kizamaro was watching the scene that played out in front of him in a frozen state. The two most capable people he knew, besides perhaps Luna, were struggling against the snake virus. Gonta was the strongest kid he knew and Subaru was athletic and resourceful.<p>

He had felt hope when Gonta had put his brawn to the test. As Gonta failed, Kizamaro realized that there was little he could do. He had no battle cards, no physical strength and no knowledge on how to fight.

But now as he saw the snake get ready for another strike, he felt an intense sensation running haywire in his body. Perhaps it was adrenaline or an odd extreme feeling of déjà vu, but to Kizamaro it felt like his interior was ablaze, just waiting for an outlet. Kizamaro was scared, terribly so. The burning sensation he felt demanded action, yet it did little to steel his resolve.

He hadn't been there the other times as his friends were in danger. Always running scared and always being helpless was what people had come to expect of him. It was what he'd come to expect of himself. This time, there was an enemy right in front of him. An invader that wished death upon him and all he held dear. Tomorrow another invader might come to destroy his school, ruin another concert or harm him and his friends. Somewhere, it clicked in his mind that if he ran away from this today, then he would spend the rest of his life running. With that thought, there was only one option open to him.

"Arrrgh!" With a battlecry and clenched fists, Kizamaro charged the snake with reckless abandon. The snake turned to face this new threat.

"No, stay back!" Subaru yelled, but it was too late. The snake moved imperceptibly fast. With a single swift strike Kizamaro was struck down, with the momentum knocking him back on the ground. Subaru desperately renewed his struggle against his captor and managed to grab its head with his free hand, though it was much stronger than him and hard to hold onto.

From his place on the ground, Kizamaro groaned. The blazing inferno inside him dimmed down and was replaced by pain. What had he been thinking, running in there like a madman? It was suddenly hard to remember how that had ever been a good idea. The snake had bit him in the shoulder but despite the initial pain of the bite and the now numbing sensation that spread from his shoulder, Kizamaro still felt a small comfort.

He had tried. He had dared and none could take that away from him. Though everything looked blurry now. He subconsciously moved his hand up to his eyes to correct his glasses, only to find them missing. As his hand fell down again, it fell on something. A glance revealed it to be a battle card, though he couldn't make out which. It was not just any battle card however. It was the one Subaru had lost.

Grabbing it like a lifeline, a quick closer inspection of the battle card revealed that of a sizable golden metal hand on the picture. He knew this card, at least vaguely, as a variant of the Knuckle series. The burning feeling swelled back up again in full force. He hadn't done enough yet!

He grinned as he stood up shakily.

Gonta had joined efforts with Subaru to try and pry the snake off, though it didn't seem like they could do more than barely hold it still. He idly noted the numbness that drowned out the pain from the bite made his left arm incredibly heavy, but he paid little attention to it. Opening his transer he swiped the card. The transer dutifully executed its programming and without fanfare it unleashed electronic hell upon the acquired target. A screech and a yellow flare was all it took before the snake virus burst into multicolored hexagonal pieces, marking its deletion.

"What was that?" Gonta asked in surprise, still wrestling air. Though he quickly composed himself.

Unable to keep his euphoria down, both from the wonder of having used a high grade battle card and from having vanquished the enemy, he couldn't control the grin on his face as he gingerly walked over to the others.

"I found Subaru's battle card," Kizamaro responded with a chipper. He made to give it back to Subaru, but Subaru waved him off with a smile.

"You saved us, you can keep it. Now, we have to get moving," Subaru said, as he picked himself off the floor, with his bitten leg giving him some trouble. When he was up he gave it a test shake before grimacing.

"Wow really! Thank you so much! I swear I... Subaru!" Subaru had fallen on his ass again, drawing concerned looks from Gonta and Kizamaro.

"Augh! My leg! It's cramping up," Subaru said through gritted teeth. Gonta helped him up this time and supported him.

"It must be poison from the snake! It's paralyzing you," Kizamaro pointed out.

"Argh.. That's no good, we have to get moving. She might know that we're here," Subaru warned them.

The mere mention of Ophiuchus Queen brought them in gear. Kizamaro considered pointing out that if Ophiuchus knew where they were, then she'd likely have been here the instant she knew, or that it was far more likely that she would be at the reception hall or covering the exits. However given that she could turn up at any minute no matter where they were, he wasn't about to argue a sensible plan of action.

With Gonta supporting Subaru, they made progress back to the stairs. The trip went wholly uneventful down the stairs, though Subaru had to rely on Gonta down the stairs. His leg was, as Kizamaro had deduced, paralyzed, as was his own left shoulder and arm. They were only two flights from the parking basement when an intercom made an announce, despite the general lack of power.

"This is Ophiuchus Queen speaking. I would like to see a certain Subaru Hoshikawa at the reception area," the mistress of snakes said in a mocking parody of a service announcer. Her voice was enough freeze them all in place for several seconds before they processed that they were out of danger.

The group almost laughed at the absurdity of it all, although the terror of the recent near deaths kept a lid on things. It only cemented the feeling that this Ophiuchus Queen was clinically insane and out for their hides. The voice intercom buzzed again, however this time, the voice held that dark quality she seemed to be so fond of.

"I say again, I would like to see Subaru Hoshikawa at the reception area. Your mother is simply dying to see you."

* * *

><p>AN: I heard cliffhangers were the craze these days. Sorry, but to make it up for you, I won't let you wait two months for an update again. And it'll be a proper 4-5k chapter. And we hit 2200 hits. Yay for that :D


	7. Hero business

**Hero Business**

* * *

><p><em>Earlier<em>

It had, at first glance, been a normal day at the Hoshikawa household. Akane Hoshikawa had just returned home early from her part time job. However she had hardly entered through the door before her transer hummed and began playing a song, signalling a caller. Said tune, was an old one from the late twenty-second century, back from when she was a young boisterous teen. When she'd decided to enlighten Subaru on the wonders of music over dinner once, he had recognized it and called it old, much to her shock and Daigo's mirth. He'd had never stopped poking fun at her with that. At the tender age of 34, she was still very much in her prime, thank you very much. Akane idly considered changing it to a Misora song tune, that might be interesting after Subaru's little visit today. She'd have to show her support to this little 'date' of his. She gave the thought a giggle before before she flopped open the transer.

Curiosity turned to worry as she saw the caller ID. It was the Satella Police. It was probably about Subaru. She hoped nothing bad had happened. Especially at the Misora event. The chance to meet Misora Hibiki in person wasn't as common as one would think.

It would seem she could never stop worrying about that boy. She had been so worried about him when he had isolated himself from everyone. She had wanted him to go to school and make friends, but she had not wanted to force him. When it all worked out as she had hoped she had thought she could calm down. Though between Virus-attacks and the Satella police she couldn't help it. She was worrying more than ever. The irony of that was not lost on her. Sometimes she entertained the thought of just making Subaru stay home and let everything be as it was before. However she would never let herself be that selfish. Especially now that he had made such good friends. Especially that Luna girl was an interesting person for a mother like her.

"Hello hello?" she answered the call.

"Hi, is this the household of Hoshikawa Akane? This is the Satella police. I am calling regarding her son," a female voice answered her.

"Yes, that's me. Did something happen? Is he alright?" Akane asked, politely, but worried.

"Don't worry, ma'am. Your son is okay. There was a situation with some viruses downtown, so they were brought in to give a recount of the events," the officer calmed her.

"Thank goodness," Akane breathed a sigh of relief. "So where is he now?"

"That is actually why I called, ma'am. He's at the station now. We won't be keeping him long, so we wanted to ask if you would come by and pick him up? If not, we'll make sure to drop him off at your house."

"Um, it's no problem, I'll come at once. Thank you very much."

After trading farewells, Akane took the first bus to the police station. The Hoshikawa family had no car. While living comfortably, albeit sparingly at times, on the wages of a part time job, there was no room in the budget for a car. Back in the day when Daigo had lived with them, they'd had a car, his car. His only obsession outside of science, or perhaps he considered caring for that car as a science in its own right. You could never know for sure with that man. She'd always called it his first love. Now it had been sold for scrap and Akane had to look new ways for getting around. Luckily for her, in the twenty-third century public transport was cheap, efficient and of a high quality. Most of the the time. A whole new world had opened for her back then and after taking the first step, she had never looked back.

She got off the bus and walked for a bit. Soon she stood before the Police station, and she was met with a strange sight. A deserted street as far as she could see, except around the gates leading into the station grounds. At the gates, she saw a few overturned and smashed police cars, haphazardly arrayed in a barricade formation and since then having met something that disagreed. At the makeshift barricade, there was at least fifteen officers resting or looking towards the main station building. You couldn't quite see the actual entrance from here, as the entrance view was blocked by an extra wing of another side-building. One squad car was nestled partially in the wall on the opposite side of the street, leaving a gaping hole in the middle of the would-be barricade.

It had to have been extremely recent, as no alarm had been called yet.

As she approached, the officers quickly spotted her. She was in turn, approached by a serious looking officer, who wore the usual uniform bar the helmet, which marked him as above the rank and file. He looked rather young with blue hair and a youthful face, but he easily exuded a confidence that made him seem the most seasoned of the little band.

"Ma'am, you should get out of here," he said, oozing calm professionalism amidst the wreckage. "Just scant minutes ago, something strange attacked and drove out most of the officers at the station. You being here is putting yourself in undue danger."

"But I got a call that my son was in there," Akane stood her ground. "I need to know where he is."

This caught him by surprise for a moment before he frowned. No, not surprise, she amended. It was recognition.

"One of our inspectors did bring in some kids in for a little talk," he confirmed, though she got the feeling he was mostly mulling it over out loud.

"So, have you seen him? Where is he now?" she pressed for answers.

"I don't know for sure, ma'am. But he was with a trusted officer, I have faith that he's alright," he began placating. She was having none of it, however.

"I'm going in there," she announced, surprising even herself for a moment.

The cops were certainly surprised.

"Absolutely not, ma'am," the blue haired officer said. "It's too dangerous. Leave this to the Satella police."

"But you aren't doing anything," she said, gesturing around. "What will happen to my son?"

The officer flinched, but stood firm. It wasn't fair of her to say that. She almost regretted saying it, but she wasn't feeling generous at the moment.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, but I promise, we'll do the very best we can for your son," he said. "Can you give me the name of you and your son?"

"Akane Hoshikawa and Subaru Hoshikawa," she said, distracted. She was trying to sneak glances past the officer.

"Red shirt and blue shorts?" he asked. "Brown spiky hair?"

She nodded in surprise, a question on her lips, but he gave her a knowing look and beat her to it.

"Alright, thank you, Mrs. Hoshikawa. I saw him earlier. He seems like a resourceful kid, so I'm sure, he's alright. I'll let you know as soon as we find anything," the officer said. "If you would please get yourself to safety, then I'll take over here."

Still feeling emotional but seeing no way to get past the officer, Akane left, contemplating what she should do. As she turned the corner, another sight drew her attention. A section of fence out in the middle of the street. To keep out unwanted loiters and mark the station grounds, the station had an iron fence around its premises. Usually it provided amble means in prevented easy entry. However today, something had decided to rip out parts of the fence and the police had apparently not been made aware yet, as there were none in sight.

She knew that she should go home as the officer had told her. She knew that whatever was happening in there, she couldn't hope to handle it. It was dangerous and foolish to venture in there. This was something foolish men with a callous disregard for their own lives did in movies, not single-mothers with a child.

But it mattered little by now. Her son was in there and she wasn't leaving without him.

Perhaps it was precisely because she was a single mother that she had to go.

With a last look to make sure she was alone, she slowly crept forward.

* * *

><p>From above, invisible to the human eye, Ophiuchus looked on with interest as the human snuck across the grounds. Getting in contact with her here had been easy once she got control of the building. Almost everyone had fled the building. She didn't care as long as they weren't Subaru. They would all die when the Andromeda key was in her hands. With the building clearly under her control, she had restarted the systems.<p>

The logs of the call had immediately sprung forth to memory. Subaru's mother would be coming and Ophiuchus would make sure she arrived. Clearing her way to the building had only taken a bit manipulation. Since all calls for help against viruses went through this building, so there was none to call. And any patrols out in the city had simply been fed false information to keep them busy and out of immediate reach. It could take hours before the humans were reorganized. With this trump card, Ophiuchus would only need a few more minutes.

Now if only those damnable cops at the gate would have dispersed. She hadn't had time to clear them out. She'd almost given up on her little fledgling plan, when she saw the human climbing through a hole in the fence.

The human was bolder than she'd given her credit for. In a way, if she'd not been a weak fleshbag, she might have earned her respect.

The human was not simply bait but an extra advantage. Sifting through her hosts memories of Rockmans fight versus Ox Fire had lead her to a startling discovery. In the face of a hostage situation, Rockman had been shackled by the threat of harm to the hostage, lost his fighting spirit and very nearly his life. She wouldn't have figured that out by herself. The very idea that humans would let concern of others limit them in such a way was conceptually hard for Ophiuchus to grasp. But she was a quick learner and she never argued with results. Especially when it was to her advantage.

She had to hand it to the stupid bull. Even idiots had their moments of usefulness. Perhaps she had thought too lowly of him.

'_That would be the day,_' she scoffed at the thought.

Turning back to the matter at hand, she regarded the human as she slowly crept further in. '_Not afraid are you? You'll wise up soon._'

In a split second she was behind the human. She yelped and turned around as some latent survival instinct kicked in but it was far too late. As Ophiuchus Queen became visible she shrieked and turned to run, however Ophiuchus grabbed her wrist with her left arm and kept her in place with strength unknown to normal men. From Ophiuchus' right arm a snake uncoiled itself, sensing the intent of its mistress. She could freely communicate her wishes, but they were mere animals of her design, so it was a one-way deal. But she found the animals' brutal simplicity quite endearing.

In that single moment Ophiuchus Queen took in the abject terror on the humans face. Then the snake struck and the human fell to the floor in a heap.

The snake was poisonous though not truly like that of a normal material snake. A bite would slowly kill a virus. A 'meta-virus', as coined by the natives, such as herself would be paralyzed and hindered for some time, unless they were weak. Perhaps this human would die, she mused. It didn't matter of course. She had already fulfilled her role. She only needed to be here, so Subaru in turn would come. Then he would die.

She tried to imagine his face, contorted by fear, as his mothers was, just moments before. Perhaps she should just kill her now? She didn't actually need her alive. Ophiuchus slowly reached out for her. Her arm began to shake violently. Hesitation. The brat she was using still held such influence on her? Or was it perhaps herself who was hesitating...?

Impossible! She would kill this woman right this instant just to prove it. Holding her up by the scruff of her neck she stared intently at what was to be her first human kill. The human was gasping for breath, slowly giving out. Ophiuchus suddenly stopped.

How that would affect Subaru when he found out, she wondered. Would it push him that much farther towards the edge?. Or perhaps she should wait till just after he arrived. She grinned at the thought and slackened her grip on the woman, losing interest in her. She had decided.

On the floor, Akane slowly lost her consciousness as everything faded to black.

* * *

><p><em>"I say again, I would like to see Subaru Hoshikawa at the reception area. Your mother is simply dying to see you."<em>

Subaru was shell shocked. Kizamaro and Gonta stared at him with alarm.

Subaru disentangled himself from Gonta and leaned his back up the wall for support before flopping open his transer and calling his mom. War-rock had warned him, that she was cunning. It ringed a few times before it got picked up.

It was Ophiuchus, who answered. "Hello Subaru! So nice of you to call, we were jus-..."

He had slammed it shut. Subaru stared at his transer in horrid disbelief. His hands were shaking.

"Oi Subaru, what're we gonna do?" Gonta asked after a few seconds, concerned and more than a bit freaked out.

Subaru seemed to start up again. "Continue down the stairs and you'll get to the underground parking lot. You can get out from there."

"But what about you, Subaru?" Gonta said.

Subaru sighed and pushed himself from the wall, leaning on his good leg. It had been getting progressively worse as time went on, the loss of feeling ever so slowly creeping up his leg. He wasn't sure if that was how poison was supposed to work. Then again, this type was far from your usual batch of toxin.

"Whaaa... Don't go Subaru. It's dangerous," Kizamaro slurred. He began wobbling and could barely walk straight. He had gotten pale and his face was sweaty, yet he knew he was cold to the touch. The poison was doing its grim work.

Gonta noticed and grabbed him by the shoulders and sat him gently down by the wall. Subaru could count on one hand how many times he had seen Gonta be gentle with anything other than food.

"There's no other way. She's after me and I can't drag you two into this," Subaru said more harshly than he preferred. He took a sigh, trying to keep calm. "I mean, with Kizamaro as he is now... Gonta, you have to take care of him. He needs a doctor or something."

"But Subaru... what about you? You were bit too..." Gonta got out before slowly quieting.

"I'm fine. It spreads slowly, so it's just my leg," Subaru waved him off, though Gonta did not look convinced.

Subaru thought back. He knew what he had to do.

_What seemed like an eternity ago._

Subaru was visiting Amaken with his dad. He looked out the glass windows seeing the largest space ship he had ever seen. From behind him his father Daigo laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Now whaddya think? This shuttle will take dad way up there in space," Daigo smiled, jostling Subaru. "I'm sorry, superman, but I'll have to leave you down here. I'll be doing some very important work."

"Okay, but dad when will you come back?" Subaru stared up at his father.

"It's shouldn't be too long, Sub," Daigo said. "But until then you'll be the man of the house, okay?"

"Okay" Subaru nodded. He was enveloped in a strong hug.

"That's my boy," Daigo smiled widely. It was infectious and Subaru grinned too.

"I'm gonna miss you two. Now remember to listen to your mother and look after each other._ I'm counting on you, son._"

Back in the present, Subaru just shrugged noncommittally.

"It is just something I have to do."

* * *

><p>High in the sky above the city zooming over the waveroad were Misora Hibiki and Harp. They were shadowing Rockman's partner in crime, War-rock, who was supposedly on his way to the Satella police station. Except he wasn't remotely going the right way. In fact, they had passed it about three times.<p>

"Hey, Harp, why isn't he going there already?" Misora had hoped for some excitement sneaking after War-rock. However this lust for adventure had dulled considerably over the last ten minutes. Suddenly War-rock abruptly stopped, with his back towards them but quickly turning. They just managed to duck in cover behind a building.

"Uh oh! What's happening? Why did he do that?" Misora whispered to her accomplice.

"I don't know." Harp mumbled to herself. "But I think he noticed us."

"What? how?" Misora squawked.

"I don't know. But we might as well come out and face him." Harp said dejectedly. They reluctantly left their hiding spot.

"You again. What are you doing here?" War-rock grumbled.

Misora leaned close to guitar's display, where Harp was nested. "What do we do? We can't just tell him we've been following him!"

"Lie, Misora! Lie for all you're worth!" Harp whispered back.

Looking back at the irate War-rock, Misora suddenly gulped, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Ehm-...We're out virus-busting. What a coincidence meeting you here. But what about you? Weren't you going to the satella police station?" she tried to change the subject.

"Yeah... but I was just taking a... detour. I mean it's not like I am in a hurry..." War-rock sweat-dropped.

Though for War-rock, nothing could be further from the truth. War-rock was totally lost and very much in a hurry. Sure, he often went exploring out in the town, but he had never taken note of what the different buildings were for. He had always relied on his young companion for directions. Or used his transer. Normally he would have been able to sense Subaru through their bond, his special brainwaves calling out to him. But after his fight with Ophiuchus he had pressed himself to the limit. He couldn't focus enough to sense Subaru under his own power for at least a few hours and he was getting impatient. But he would rather go on a human date with Ophiuchus right now than ask for directions. It just wasn't _manly_.

"Oh. Well, are you going now then?" Her eyebrow rising in conspiratorially.

'_Just what do they want from me?_' War-rock thought. His expression told as much.

"You were supposed to keep an eye on this Subaru kid, right?" she pressed further.

War-rock nodded slowly. The half-human, Harp Note, looked thoughtful for a few seconds. Then, with a smile, she looked him square in the eyes. "Then I'll come with you."

"What? mmm-no! You can't!" War-rock sputtered. Harp Note looked confused for a second. Then she took a step forward shaking a fist. "Oh the hell I can!"

"It's not up for discussion. If not for me, that boy would likely be dead. I deserve to be in on this. It's not like you and Rockman showed up." Harp Note turned away from War-rock, arms crossed. She wouldn't budge.

"Ugh, if that foolish popstar hadn't done her little publicity stunt none of this would have happened in the first place. But now he'll be more watched than ever. You should blame her if you want to pin the blame on anyone," War-rock growled at her back.

Feeling, more than seeing her host flinch, Harp decided to step in. "Admit it. You need help our help with this kid. Don't be so stubborn, War-rock."

War-rock considered. If he agreed, she might get that one step closer to realizing the truth and she of all people would be watching Subaru. But he couldn't tell her off without raising further suspicion any way. And according to them they had saved Subaru from Taurus Fire, while he was unable to. In their eyes, he was in no position to refuse help. It was all beyond avoiding it at this point. All he could was damage control.

"Fine! But you'll only check up to make sure he's alright and then you'll be out of our way," he proclaimed loudly.

Harp Note swung around and gave a sharp salute. "Aye capt'n."

War-rock rolled his eyes and began hovering down the waveroad. "Let's get going then. We've wasted enough time."

"Um... it's actually that way."

"I knew that..."

* * *

><p>Gonta looked after Subaru's retreating form as he hobbled around a corner and out of sight. He wanted to go after him, but Subaru was right. He couldn't just leave Kizamaro as he was. He needed to get him out of here. But yet, he couldn't help feel that this was not where he was supposed to be. Luna was gone, replaced with something sinister and Subaru was the one going out there to face her.<p>

Luna and Subaru had gotten close a lot quicker than Gonta liked to admit. It was like everything just worked out for him. He was smart, athletic, and the girls thought he was cute too, if what some of the girls in class hinted at was anything to go by. But Subaru was oblivious to that kind of thing, maybe even above it, so while Gonta didn't hold it against him, he was still jealous whenever Subaru upstaged him at something without even trying. Especially when Prez was around. And said Madam President was _always_ around. Gonta trembled. He should be the one out there facing her, not...

'_Damn it... I'm being useless again_.'

Though whatever Subaru would attempt it seemed foolish. Just watching him move made Gonta cringe. With Subaru's leg as it was, he should have stopped him. However any thought of that became absurd as he saw Subaru's expression.

It was way too serious for someone their age. It was very different from the first time he had first seen the whelp when he'd just been a snotty brat, cause that's what he seemed like back then. A little rebellious kid, who had resisted just to spite them, while knowing that Luna meant to help and was right, at least that's what he thought. With that look just now, Gonta didn't quite know anymore.

"Aw geez."

In his arms, Kizamaro groaned, reminding him of his current predicament. Little Kizamaro had quickly deteriorated. If only he'd been taller, then he might have held out longer. He didn't have time to lounge about. Hoisting the little squirt up on his back he went the last few flights down to the underground parking lot, just as Subaru had told him to. However there was no exit. The only exit had been closed by a steel gate.

'_A lockdown... No. Then the best chance of an exit would be... the main entrance where that thing that took Luna probably is,_' Gonta thought.

Gonta gulped. That thing was _slightly_ scarier than Prez on a bad day. There had to be some other way out!

However as he looked around. Not even a fire-exit was available. How irresponsible.

'_No helping it I guess. Subaru... Here I come!_' he thought with a grimace.

* * *

><p>If one looked at him, Subaru looked every bit as focused on the task ahead of him as always. Taking as long strides as his leg would allow him, his hand full of battle cards in case of an ambush for whatever it might do. Inwardly though, was another story. Whatever resolve he'd had before screamed at him to run and hide. His heart beat so fast that it droned out whatever background sounds he might have heard. His clothes and hair were drenched with sweat from the effect of his body fighting the poison along with the physical exhaustion. Adrenalin kept him going strong though. And fear for losing his mother galvanized him. Losing those dear to him had always been why Subaru never had wanted friends. What could you lose, if you had nothing to lose?<p>

So through the halls he drove on, visualizers pulled down and cards in hand.

And before he knew it, he stood in the middle of the entrance hall. A spacious room with a reception desk, glass front to the outside and a few black leather sofas. As everywhere else, it looked as if it had been deserted in a hurry. But it wasn't truly deserted. Not to people who could see EM waves. Before the glass doors stood Ophiuchus Queen, looking to him like a dangerous predator. He was to play the role of the sickly gazelle. Behind the receptionist desk, Akane lay unconscious in a chair._  
><em>

"So you actually came. I'm surprised. You should know how this will end."

He knew. There was only one likely outcome from this. If possible, his heart beat that much faster. But he managed to talk as if he hadn't heard her.

"What have you done to her?" he asked.

"Nothing... permanent. Perhaps. But let's talk about you," Ophiuchus nonchalantly waved the issue away. "And the Andromeda key."

Subaru frowned. There it was again. The Andromeda key. Whatever it was, it seemed to be extremely important to these invaders.

Ophiuchus faked surprise. "Oh, it seems you don't even know."

Subaru didn't respond, though inwardly he was yelling in pent up anger at this mockery. '_You already knew that._'

"What a shame that War-rock didn't even trust you with that knowledge. Allow me to explain then," She spoke with a tone of voice reminiscent of Luna. Another reminder for Subaru of how twisted the situation was.

"The Andromeda Key is the power to destroy worlds, Subaru. It is a dangerous power and War-rock has stolen that power from its rightful owners," she lectured. Deadly serious. Subaru gaped but something clicked into place.

'_Power to destroy worlds. Then what War-rock said about Earth hanging in the balance was true. Would they use it on Earth?_' he put together. He found it likely that they would. At no cost could these aliens have it.

Hearing no comment, she continued. "It's a shame though, that War-rock had to draw you earthlings into this as well. If he hadn't come here, then none of this would have happened. Actually all of this wouldn't have happened."

"What do you mean with that?" he said before he could stop himself. It couldn't be possible.

"What I mean is, we are only following War-rock. If he left, then we too would leave. All of this fighting is really unnecessary," Ophiuchus shrugged. "How many innocent people haven't already been hurt because of this meaningless resistance?" Unbidden, he remembered Utagai, one whom he still hadn't saved.

"But what about Utagai and Luna? Will you leave them as well?"

"We don't need hosts back on planet FM. We are much stronger there. All we want is the Andromeda Key," she said.

'_But a host would make us invincible back home._' Ophiuchus regarded him with an gauging expression. She was lying her scales off, though that was nothing new to an FM-ian like her. After all these years it felt like second nature.

"Now Subaru. You can help me and save all of Earth."

Subaru shook his head. "Even if I knew where it was I wouldn't hand it over. I'd rather trust it with War-rock than you any day."

It earned him a sneer and for a moment, he thought she'd attack, before she reverted back to her earlier demeanor.

"I thought you would say that. But that wasn't what I would want from you. As you might expect, some of my colleagues are a bit more impulsive than me. If they got the key they might feel tempted to use it and believe me, we will get the key. Nothing you can do will change that. You can however, save your planet from certain destruction."

She smiled slightly. "It's quite simple really. To save the planet all you have to do is die right now." And there it was. Slowly but surely. The reaction she had hoped for. She ignored everything else just for this. Alarmed confusion mixed with a bit of fear as his stoic mask slipped.

Subaru felt his adrenalin kick in again as his mind went into overdrive. '_What? __How? What does she mean?_' he thought wildly.

Ophiuchus just continued talking, looking amused. "It's quite simple when you think about it. Why is War-rock here on Earth? To keep us from taking back the key. The only reason he's staying here is because you can wavechange with him, giving him the power to resist us. If you die... War-rock will flee like the coward he is and we would follow, never to return. Earth would be spared." Subaru blinked in surprise. It made sense. Of course, it did.

It was a lie too, of course. They would return once they had the key. The FM King had explicitly demanded the destruction of Earth for their affront for inciting rebellion and Ophiuchus would oblige without hesitation. But it seemed as if the naive kid before her actually believed her.

"So what do you say? Which is more important? Your life or the planet?"

Despite standing in the middle of a large hall, Subaru felt cornered, facing the human equivalent of a logic bomb. He couldn't answer that question.

'_Which was more important? Surely, it is the whole planet. But I don't want to die._'

Ophiuchus Queen looked on in amusement at her prey, too focused on his inner doubts. Time to end it.

"Gorgon eye!"

Subaru looked up seeing the telltale attack, but didn't react further. Couldn't react. There wasn't even time. '_Perhaps it's for the...-_'

"Hold it right there!" a flash of crimson filled his vision as Harp Note landed and blocked the attack.

"Harp Note dropping in! Shock Note!" Two audio-blasters materialized beside her, spewing explosive musical notes at Ophiuchus and scoring three successive hits before the snake queen disappeared out of sight.

Harp Note whirled on Subaru, her scarf flowing behind her. She shook him roughly, as if his stupor was a simple thing to shake off. She looked angry, but the look in her eyes told a story of fear, confusion, and worry. "Just what were you doing? Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Subaru was taken aback by her. He now felt foolish all of a sudden. He had been ready to accept death right then and there. He steeled himself, his resolve coming back. Getting killed wasn't why he had come here. He'd come here because... "She's got my mom!"

"Oh..." was all Harp Note said. Then she whirled back around again.

"Don't worry, I'll make things right." Then she dashed forward.

And as if on cue Ophiuchus materialized in her way, using her hand as a claw.

Harp Note shone in multiple colors as she changed the frequency of her EM body and passed straight through Ophiuchus' attack and Ophiuchus herself. The instant she was behind her opponent, she changed back again and swung her guitar around behind her in a wide arc. Ophiuchus ducked under it and exploded forward like a spring, heading straight for Subaru.

Harp Note cursed at her mistake and prepared to intercept. But Subaru wasn't so easily taken down. In less than a second he had swiped up a card through his transer resulting in Ophiuchus heading straight into the effect of a high level Thunder Ball card. Unlike the Satella officers, Subaru had cards with punch. Harp Note pounced on the opportunity.

"Machine Gun string."

The strings of her guitar shot out and bound the stunned snake. With enough physical might to throw a bus, Harp Note pulled, catapulting Ophiuchus back over her shoulder, hitting the ceiling and ripping a swath of destruction out through the glass front of the building. Outside, Ophiuchus quickly recovered and fired her laser eye back at Harp Note, while still bound by her attack. Harp Note abandoned the bind and darted to the right, firing more shock notes.

"Quick Serpent" Ophiuchus countered and shoot off like a rocket right into Harp Note's intended path.

Again Harp Note tried changing her frequency, but this time Ophiuchus was prepared and matched her frequency. They collided and Ophiuchus' momentum smashed them into a wall, tearing it up. Ophiuchus was up first, glaring down at Harp Note who lay stunned on her back. The glare in her eyes began burning a baleful red. However Harp Note then quickly grabbed her guitar and she strummed as hard as she could.

"Wave Distortion!"

The shockwave blew Ophiuchus back and Harp Note could stand up on shaky legs.

Behind Subaru, War-rock appeared and entered his transer. By itself it flipped open and showed War-rock on his front page. Subaru still had no idea how he actually managed to open it himself. War-rock was intangible and the transer didn't work that way. It was physically impossible and it was just one of the things that War-rock did that he found so aggravating. But Subaru paid it no mind at right now. War-rock had been missed.

"Hey War-rock," Subaru smiled.

"Yo Subaru," War-rock greeted, as he grinned back.

However both quickly got serious.

"Let's hurry up and transform so we can help Harp Note!" Subaru felt that things were finally turning in their favor.

War-rock looked thoughtful. "No, I think she's got this. Let's give her a second. Now step back."

"What?" Subaru was struck by disbelief. "We can't just leave her. We've got to help her."

War-rock rolled with his eyes. "We're not leaving her! We're just waiting to see if we're even needed. If you transform now she'll know our secret."

"Our secret?"

"That you're Rockman!" War-rock deadpanned.

"What does that even matter? This is no time for things like that," Subaru said, exasperated. It was just like War-rock to assume things like this. Subaru groaned.

Of course, he would think that nobody could know. After all, he had hidden it from the Satella police, his friends and even his mother. But Harp Note was different. She had fought _with_ him. But Of course, War-rock would try think to keep it secret. All for him. War-rock was loyal like that. He couldn't blame him for thinking it, at least.

War-rock hmpf'ed. "If you say so. But just trust me, look. She's got this."

The girl in question was ducking under a vicious cleave from Ophiuchus before being hit by the second attack coming from the tail. She was knocked back, but didn't fall. Ophiuchus grasped for her but only managed to catch the end of her scarf.

She immediately clamped down on it and smirked as Harp Note blanched. With a mighty heave Ophiuchus slung her over her shoulder and she landed roughly on the ground behind her.

Before Ophiuchus could repeat her trick the scarf and all of Harp Note began shimmering and glowing in Subaru's field of view as she tried to change her wavelength frequency to make her intangible to Ophiuchus but the queen matched her frequency step for step. However then Harp Note suddenly smirked as her frequency began changing faster and faster. Ophiuchus stopped, standing rock still, her brows creased with effort as they both raced across the spectrum with ever greater speeds in a battle of mastery over wavelength manipulation.

Then Harp Note pushed herself off the ground and hefted her guitar in one hand and in the other she pulled on her scarf, sending Ophiuchus flying towards her. With a war cry she slammed her guitar into her face, knocking her into the floor tiles. As one, they stopped changing frequency.

Dusting herself off, Harp Note looked down on her adversary. "What's wrong, snake? Can't multitask like a lady?"

Indeed, while Harp and Ophiuchus had been pushing each other to the limit, Misora had been free to act. While she may be the one controlling herself and able to change her state with nary a thought, it was Harp who had subconsciously always performed the task. With Harp actively taking control, Misora was free to move. However, Harp was needed for her other powers too, so while she still had full control of her body, she couldn't call upon her special attacks.

Ophiuchus, however had none to depend on to act while she was occupied, as her host was little more than a ball and chain instinctively resisting her influence. She'd broken the contest too late and paid the price.

Ophiuchus seethed with anger. "Just because your stupid host can think for itself, that doesn't mean you're stronger!"

Harp Note smirked. "Well, since the secret's out anyway, I might as well tell you just who this 'stupid host' actually is. I am Misora Hibiki and I know for a fact that the girl you took will do everything not to harm me. Don't tell me you don't remember."

Ophiuchus slowly stood up again. "I do, she was quite the fan. I suppose that means you win?"

Harp Note tilted her head. She hadn't expected her to admit defeat. She blinked in confusion and in that moment, Ophiuchus struck like lightning. Crossing the distance faster than before, she plowed a fist into her gut, doubling her over and sending her flying. However Ophiuchus wasn't done. Wailing like a banshee, she called out her next attack.

"Gorgon Eye!"

She fired her laser attack at Harp Note, scorching a fine line across from stomach to neck. And to end it all up she boosted forward and struck her one last time just as she began her descent. The sudden impact sent her flying once again. She barreled through the glass doors and out on the grass outside where her wave change broke apart and left Misora laying unconscious on the grass.

"There's one person she hates more than she loves Misora Hikibi, the pop idol," Ophiuchus said with a sneer. "And that would be Harp Note."

She turned to Subaru, only to find Rockman in his place. Actually that was quite wrong. He wasn't in his previous place, but instead only about two meters away. "Predation! Stun knuckle!"

'_Stun what?_'

Then he was in her face, all too happy to enlighten her about the wonders of technology and she only barely managed to duck under the wild swing of a heavy duty yellow metal-encased knuckle-sandwich. The next was also barely avoided by throwing herself backwards as Rockman followed up on his attack. She never got far though as he decided stomp a foot on her tail and effectively restricting her movement. As his next and final strike approached she threw up her arms in an effort to block. She might as well not have bothered.

The Stun knuckle slammed her out the same way Harp Note had gone just moments before. She flew farther though and in her unlucky flight she bent a lamppost before she landed on the paved path up to the entrance. However before she could even get up, she felt his shadow loom over her with a long sword for a right arm.

Rockman planted his right boot on her chest. He looked down at Ophiuchus. "I have an answer for your question," he said seriously.

Ophiuchus looked confused.

"What? What are you talking about." She tried to squirm but it did nothing.

"About whether it is me or the planet that is the most important." He smiled at her, so unlike those grins of hers that seemed to laugh at some unknown joke at your expense.

"It's a stupid question. Obviously the planet is most important. But I am not going to just give up on life on the vague notion of you telling me to. Nobody knows what the future might bring, so instead I'll fight and I'll win and I will save everyone who are dear to me. I'll save my mother, I will save Utagai, I will save Luna and I will save everyone on the planet and I will fight till the end if I have to."

Ophiuchus laughed. "What a cheesy-"

Rockman cut her off. "An answer fit for a hero."

Ophiuchus got a puzzled expression on her face. "You're just a boy. You fancy yourself a hero now?"

"No, I don't. You're right, that I'm just a boy." His eyes softened. "But that girl you're holding thinks differently. She thinks the world of Rockman, and she believed in me before I even did. The same goes for her friends and I'll won't let everyone down without even trying." He glanced to the side at Misora's unconscious form. "And people have been looking out for me more than I would like to admit. This time I'll make things right... So I will be a hero, if only for a little while. But you're in my way."

Rockman lifted his sword, ready to strike her down and end her fusion. However his left leg suddenly cramped up and convulsed. Being his supporting leg, he buckled and scrambled to readjust using his right leg. His leg had been fine since they wavechanged so Subaru had assumed it had just gone away. Now he had missed his chance.

Ophiuchus pushed Rockman off her and put some distance between them.

As the cramp and pain slowly receded into a dull ache, Rockman recovered. With little knowledge on the matter he dismissed his sword and turned to his only informant. "War-rock what's happening?"

"It's that poison, Subaru. It's not meant for humans, but since you were poisoned as a normal human it was in a form of incubation period until you transformed and it could begin to spread in earnest. Now that we've become an EM wave we should be able to purge it upon cancelling our wave change. But there's no time for that now. Look sharp!"

Ophiuchus hadn't decided to wait around. Coming up close she lunged for him just for him to jump back. He drew a new battle card midair. "Predation! Plus Cannon."

Firing thrice, he hit nothing as she evaded leaving only a blur and as he landed she was ready for him. She sidestepped his last desperate shots from his rockbuster before she whacked him back inside the building with her tail.

Rockman quickly got onto his feet. "Wide sword, Gatling gun!". He readied his weapons but Ophiuchus went up out of sight. Bare moments later she phased through the roof above him. Rockman dived to the right while slashing up with his wide sword; just managing to nick her in the shoulder.

Rolling to a stand, he fired back at his previous position and Ophiuchus took several hits before throwing up a barrier. Rockman held up his barrage however as the barrier fell so did his gatling. And as luck would have it, he had been using his right as his gatling arm. He would have to dismiss his sword before he could use predation again.

Ophiuchus wasn't about to allow a time out.

"Snake Legion!"

Two snakes flew from her hands, but Rockman quickly dispatched them midair with his wide sword. As he dismissed his sword, he drew again. "Heat ball, Wide wave!"

Rolling under a nasty red laser he aimed his water gun and unleashed a minor storm flood. Ophiuchus managed to stand her ground however as the water cleared, she couldn't find Rockman. To her dismay she suddenly noticed that her hostage was gone too, chair and all. That's when she noticed a small innocuous ball at her feet. Recognizing it, she put her hands up in front of her face and cursed, as it blew and roared to the heavens.

In a nearby hall way Rockman had just turned the corner and in a clash of momentum met Gonta who had been headed his way. Sparing no time to wonder about this or anything else that was unimportant, he put down the receptionist chair holding the bound Akane. "Here! Look out for her! It'll be safe in a moment."

And with that he was gone. Then Gonta heard a roar of an explosion and felt a flash of heat.

Back in the foyer Ophiuchus was slowly getting back up from the blast. Her skin was charred and any movement ached. She could feel her power slipping. Rockman landed in front of her, a plasma gun at the ready. She couldn't even attempt to dodge. Without even a warning the plasma gun discharged and she shook as she felt the wave change slipping further. She landed on her back, no more fight left in her.

She was beaten.

At this, anger fueled her frustration at losing to War-rock once again after everything she had overcome to get where she was today. Stubbornness kicked in and she focused everything she had to keep the wave change holding. As the slipping feeling receded she looked back up at Rockman, looking harshly down at her. He held an ethereal green flaming blade in place of his right hand. Any hope she had left evaporated before that sword. As the sword cut into her, she felt her very essence being cut from her host and she lost the wave change.

Instincts took over and the last thing she glimpsed before making a wild flight for safety was Rockmans face. Pity and sadness. For her. Somewhere in her heart, Ophiuchus vowed her vengeance then and there.

* * *

><p>Misora slowly woke up at the insistent urging of Harp. Feeling wet grass beneath her she realized that she was mostly drenched. Groggily she sat up. All she felt from the battle was her sore body, a stiffness in her legs and a sleeping arm she'd laid on. Upon further inspection she found a nasty sensitive red mark along her stomach going upwards towards her neck.<p>

Ignoring a torrent of questions about her wellbeing she asked "Hey Harp, what happened?"

"I don't know, but I think Rockman appeared to save the day. That's usually what we do," This piqued Misora's interest. "Is he still here?"

"I think so. The fighting appears to have just stopped," Harp smiled broadly. "If you hurry you can go meet your hero."

Ignoring the jab, Misora made her way over towards the entrance, carefully avoiding the glass shards scattered everywhere. She glanced inside.

Rockman was left standing victorious over a slowly waking blonde girl, which presumably was Ophiuchus' host.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his concern evident in his voice while bending over her. The girl seemed to come alive at the sound of his voice and sprang up. "Rockman! You saved me!". Then she began to cry as she threw herself at Rockman. Bawling "I was so scared!" and "I'm so sorry". That last part confused Misora.

Misora's brow rose as he slowly returned the hug. She was reminded by just how little she actually knew about Rockman and she didn't like it. Who was this girl? A friend? His girlfriend?

'_She'd better not be-._' She stopped herself.

Thinking badly of someone she didn't even know was ridiculous. For all she knew that girl could be Rockman's girlfriend or sister or crush and then what? She didn't know what Rockman thought about this girl. She actually knew next to nothing about him, so how could she decide for any of them when she was the outsider here? As a famous idol, she knew how some people hated her without actually knowing her just because of what she was. While she had learned to live with it, she didn't like it, but it wasn't really anyone's fault. But she'd sworn, that she wouldn't start doing it herself when she knew better.

Still, she was very curious. Next time she managed to corner Rockman, she'd have him spill. Preferably in just a moment.

"I'm so sorry, Rockman! If it weren't for me then none of this would have happened! I got mad at Gonta and he turned into this big monster and then we were taken here and then she came-" Rockman just took it all in and ran his hand in soothing circles on her back.

Inwardly, Subaru was panicking. He'd never seen Prez like this and he'd never had to console a girl before. None the less being after being consoled himself on the very same day. He supposed he would never really get used to this side of Prez as the bubbly and emotional mostly happy-go-lucky schoolgirl instead of the authoritarian leader he dealt with daily. But it was definitely still her.

This time however, she was crying her heart out and it drove a point home. Even the toughest shells break every once in a while.

Unaware of the pop-star watching, Subaru slowly managed to soothe the girl enough for her to stop crying. Luna took a step back and looked at him as she sniffed a bit. "I didn't hurt anyone, did I? I don't remember anything after... after she took over."

"Everyone is mostly okay, I think. You shouldn't worry about anything just yet. Besides it's not your fault, so you shouldn't feel guilty about it. I know that you would never want for any of this to happen," Subaru said with his most comforting smile and meant it.

It seemed to brighten her up a bit before she got an anxious look on her face. "You haven't seen Gonta around? I need to apologize."

"He should be close-by further down the hall," Subaru turned his head and gestured. As he turned back however he was surprised. She had stepped two steps closer, looking at him with a small smile. Slowly, she leaned in. Then, perhaps at seeing his shocked look, she pulled back for a moment. But then she did what to Subaru was completely unexpected by his gridlocked mind, yet obvious by his hammering heart. Luna, blushing like mad, pecked him on the cheek before running off with a small "thanks".

Subaru just looked after her in disbelief. It was almost a full thirty seconds before he regained motor functions. Then he sighed, yet couldn't un-crack the smile. _Will life ever get simple?_

Then he moved outside, looking for Misora. He found her with a face matching her hair with embarrassment and a mixture of other emotions standing frozen with her back up the wall next to where she had peeked from, both hands down the side for support. As she saw him, a hand sprang up, shaking like an old piece of clockwork. With an accusing finger she pointed at him.

"Wh-at is she to you?" she croaked, still red-faced.

Subaru was confused. Just what did she mean? Did he even know? He went with the simplest answer possible. "She's a friend."

Then he worriedly asked "Are you okay?"

"Am I okay?" Misora repeated like she couldn't process the question.

She stalled, her finger dropping as she looked off to nowhere in particular. "I am okay, aren't I?" She asked herself. She shook her head.

"Of course, I'm okay!" She said as the finger went up again for a few seconds.

"That's good..." Subaru said as he bent backwards to avoid the finger.

They stood there awkwardly for a moment as Misora steadied herself. She fidgeted a bit with her black t-shirt. With it all wet, she shivered just a bit. It was then she remembered she wasn't under her usual cover as Harp Note. She felt exposed like this and pulled her arms around herself and stepped back a bit.

"So... you know who Harp Note is now, I guess... surprise." Misora said lamely, as she gestured to herself.

"Yeah. I suppose," Subaru said quietly.

Misora just wanted to crawl into a hole and disappear.

"Must have been a bit of a shocker, huh? Harp Note being the pop idol," she fiddled a bit with her guitar.

"I had a feeling it might have been you, but I wasn't very sure," Subaru said, while looking away.

Her mouth fell open in surprise and she stared right at him. Subaru couldn't hold her gaze and quickly looked away.

"You've been looking for me?" Misora questioned.

"A bit maybe," Subaru admitted.

"So have I. A little bit," she returned uncomfortably.

"So I've heard."

"Did War-rock tell?" she asked and Subaru nodded.

"But, eh, I don't know how to say this but I wouldn't mind showing you," Rockman seemed just a bit hesitant. "Who I am, I mean."

Misora's eyes grew wide. "Really? Are you sure?"

Subaru smiled. "Yeah. I do trust you."

In a flash of green he turned from Rockman back into the form of Subaru Hoshikawa. Misora's eyes grew wide as saucers.

"Hi, I am Subaru Hoshikawa. Though I suppose you knew that already," he said.

"Must be a shocker, huh?" Subaru said shyly. "The great Rockman is just some silly boy, who runs away when people wants to help."

Misora was surprised, but then remembered herself and give him the brightest smile she could muster.

"Hi there, Subaru. It is nice to meet you. My name is Misora. Let's be friends." She held forth her pinky finger.

Looking lost, it suddenly dawned on him what she'd just said. Then he took her outstretched finger in his own. "Let's."

And with a slight shake they sealed the deal. A pinky promise.

They heard some commotion inside and Subaru saw that Luna, Kizamaro, and Gonta were on their way out. He glanced back at Misora, who now looked worried. However before she could excuse herself, Subaru decided to take action. He wasn't about to let his new friend walk out every time his friends approached.

"Wanna meet everyone? I'll introduce you," Subaru said. "They're really nice once you get to know them."

As she nodded, he grasped her hand and pulled her along gently. Less than three steps inside, he stumbled as his left leg gave out under him, but before he fell on his face Misora heaved him back up.

"Thanks! I guess, I'll have to rely on you," he said, red faced.

"Hey, don't mention it. That's what friends are for, right?"

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry about the lateness people. After all I **_promised _**less than 2 months and while I still have roughly 4 days this is reaaally stretching it. But you'll forgive me right? That's what friends are for, right? At least I hope the double chapter size makes up for it. This is the largest yet chapter yet (+7k words). ;) Tbh I just really wanted to get done with the arc so I just kept writing. xD

And what better time to do it than when blizzard is doing a Diablo III beta stress test for everyone? I hope some of you readers are participating, I sure am. Playing Diablo all day and then writing from midnight till dawn. Felt good even if the time - "12.01 AM" confused the hell out of us for a while. Get normal 24 hour system, America :p

Awh, I love the sometimes eccentric US, as it is. I would expect the next installment might be out around the 21st of may give or take, but it's not certain as I've yet to begin. Please excuse my scary outburst. It's 23:53 here and I am supposed to be sleeping by now. And by the other way - cause for celebration! We've reached 3200 hits. (3201 to be precise!) :)

If you like this story, consider taking a look at the story "Ryuusei no Rockman : The Sacred Promise" by RTNknight. It's a nice story that needs some love ^^

Oh and thank you for all the reviews. I read all of them (all 16 of them) :D


	8. Trick or treat

**Trick or Treat**

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed since the battle at the police station and it was now late noon. Subaru had been moved to the local hospital along with his mother, who had woken up and was fine along with a number of unlucky bruised officers. Subaru was fine himself, save for his leg which still hadn't stopped cramping every now and then. The doctors had told him that he was in good enough shape to go home but would keep him under observation because of the strange poison in his leg. It seemed that nothing they'd tried on him could cure the poison, but it seemed to be slowly diminishing of its own accord. After getting permission from both him and his mother they had begun a few small innocent tests. At first. Whatever they had found had however intrigued them. Soon energetic doctors swarmed him around him and his recent battle was put in the back of his mind by what felt like endless testing and questions regarding his condition. However Subaru took it all in stride and answered to the best of his knowledge. Inevitably the chaos receded and Subaru was left alone. He had been confined to his own room because of the need for extra equipment and space. So a room usually used for six patients had been cleared out and now Subaru had it all for himself.<p>

Almost that is. He opened his transer to talk to his blue alien friend. "Hey War-rock. I thought you said cancelling our wave change would purge the poison from my body? And since we merged shouldn't you be poisoned too?"

The alien shrugged nonchalantly. "Do I look like some scientist to you? How would I know? And about your first question; I didn't want you to worry. There was a fight going on and I knew it wouldn't be too harmful unless we stayed wave changed. But we'll have to keep off wave changing till it's completely gone. It should be gone by tomorrow."

Subaru sighed. "Well, you could have told me the truth."

"Enough talk, Subaru. You have other things to worry about."

"Yeah like what?" He leaned back in his bed while flipping on his visualizer. Harp Note became visible beside the bed. Subaru jolted back upright.

"Hello!" she called out enthusiastically.

"Or should I perhaps say -" She took a step back and pointed dramatically to the sky. "Harp Note dropping in!... How are you feeling?"

Subaru chuckled despite himself. "Hello is fine. But please don't surprise me like that."

"Then don't get hospitalized. Besides, I told you I was going to be looking out for you. I had to know you'd be okay." She said while getting a chair.

"But you could have materialized after the doctors left you know or just come in as a visitor."

Harp Note nodded sagely as she sat down with her guitar in her lap. "I could have."

Subaru sweatdropped. _She just didn't want to..._

"This was easier." she explained. "And I am actually supposed to be in hiding."

"What? In hiding? Why?" Subaru asked.

"Well, I did just reveal myself as a partner in crime with an alien. I am a wanted prime suspect of putting the whole city to sleep and I have a recording session later on today. He'll never take me alive!" she declared, fire in her eyes.

"Who?" Subaru asked again. "Goyoda?"

"What no! He can't touch me." She blurted out in disbelief. He could see his own reflection in her visor. "I'm talking about my manager. He's always butting into my business."

"But enough of that." Harp Note adopted a serious face and looked him at him squarely from the edge of her seat. Subaru felt the urge to fidget under her gaze. "Well? Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm completely fine. As long as I don't wave change for about a day I'll be back to normal."

"That's a relief." Harp Note dispersed her wave change in a flash of pink, revealing Misora standing in her place with her guitar slung over her shoulder.

Subaru regarded her with a thoughtful expression. "You know, I might have guessed you were Harp Note if not for your hair."

"Eh? My hair?" Misora scrutinized a few locks of her dark crimson hair.

"Yeah, you have dark red hair, but as Harp Note you have blond hair. It was really confusing."

"Oh that. I don't really know why it turns blond but it was great as a disguise. But then again you're not one to talk, Mr. Purple." She winked at him, perplexing the boy.

"What do you mean by…-?" Subaru asked before a terrible thought dawned upon him. He turned to War-rock in an instant. "What does she mean by that!"

Getting no response Subaru shook his transer housing his familiar alien. "What happens to my hair War-rock? Does it change?"

War-rock fidgeted. "Maybe a little –"

"How bad?" Subaru asked between snickers from Misora.

"It just changes a few shades purple... It's barely noticeable." War-rock consoled. "Unless you're a woman, I suppose." He added as an afterthought. Subaru grimaced as Misora began laughing outright. She calmed herself at his doom and gloom expression.

"Aw, don't worry Subaru. It actually looks pretty cute."

Subaru glared at her in anger. A glare which was pretty ineffective given how he was blushing from embarrassment and that Subaru did not have single angry bone in his body.

"If you don't believe me, then why don't you ask Luna about her wonderful Rockman." she taunted with a smirk. "I think there's a story there."

"Not so much as you'd think." He then proceeded to tell Misora about his exploits as Rockman and how Luna had managed to wind up in danger most of the time.

"So on your first day, you basically saved her from falling to her death and caught a falling section of a sky train holding her friends before vanishing mysteriously?" Misora questioned. Subaru nodded in confirmation.

"Well, that is rather romantic." She commented, a finger on her chin in thought. "I wondered how such a stalwart person could get to be so mushy."

"So they managed to drag you back to school?" Misora continued. Subaru's transer suddenly began laughing, flapping the screen up and down.

"Eh no, that was actually just War-rock who kept pestering me about it until I gave in." Subaru smacked the screen down only for the little transer to resist and push back. "He's really stubborn. And I don't know how he can do that."

"You can say that again." Harp had decided to enter the conversation from Misora's guitar. "Hello Subaru, I don't think we've spoken civilly like this yet. You may call me Harp."

"Hi Harp," Subaru greeted. Harp disappeared from Misora's guitar and Subaru's transer suddenly shook. "What are you doing in here, Harp!" War-rock called out from inside.

"Just visiting. So this is where you spend your days, War-rock."

"Get out, woman! This is strictly...-" anything else was cut off as Subaru closed the transer. "They seem to get along well." he said dryly. _Serves him right._

Meanwhile Misora was rummaging through a colourful bag he only just noticed now, for something before withdrawing a small package.

"Here you go. A get well gift." With a smile she handed it to him. With a thank you, he opened the package finding a signed CD case. A Misora Hibiki album. Her debut album. Before giving him a chance to say anything she cut him off.

"Now I know what you think. Why would I give you this when you didn't exactly like the last one? That's because this is my debut album and it's not like my new'er albums. You'll like these." _These were for mama._

"Alright, I think I will." Subaru said. "Thank you, I really appreciate it."

"So" setting the case at his night table he turned his attention back to Misora. "what happened after I fought you while being controlled by Harp? It is kinda confusing how Harp Note went from enemy to friend just like that."

"She apologized and we traveled the world for a bit and since then we've just helped out whenever you were in trouble. We never actually outright attacked the other FM-ians. They just sorta attacked you or us." Misora said. "Like that one time with Cancer Bubble."

"I remember that. Here's what I saw-" Subaru said before they traded stories for that day.

* * *

><p>In another part of the building Luna and Gonta had just visited Kizamaro, who was still partly paralyzed but quickly regaining his motor functions and with that an energy that he usually only reserved for his niche hobbies. He had insisted on visiting Subaru along with them so it ended up with Gonta pushing him around in a wheelchair. Gonta was perhaps just as cheery as the former. After she had apologized to him he hadn't stopped thanking her for several minutes.<p>

Luna blew a stray lock of hair out of her face. She wanted to enjoy the fact that everything was apparently okay as everyone around her was evidently trying to imprint on her, but the fact of the matter was that everything was not okay. At least not before checking up on every one of her minions. _Ahem, loyal classmates._

As Class President and de facto leader of their little group she couldn't allow herself to rest before everyone was okay. However thinking about earlier she couldn't help but crack a grin. The day had not been a complete bust. _I kissed Rockman._

It had mostly overshadowed the fact that her biggest idol, Misora Hibiki was more than she seemed. The beloved idol had turned into the number one enemy of the state in Luna-land. She would fight Harp Note for the affection of her beloved Rockman. It was disheartening at first. She wasn't enough of a hypocrite to dismiss the capabilities of her new adversary for the attention of Rockman. But seemingly insurmountable odds had never stopped her before so she simply shrugged it off.

She would overcome this and next time she saw Misora Hibiki she would tell her just what was on her mind. With that final thought they reached Subaru's room. Putting on a happy face for her recuperating minion. _Classmate!_ She reached for the handle and swung open the door and paraded in with her following.

Laughter met her ears. It took a moment to register what was happening. Obviously Subaru was there in his bed as expected. Yet he was laughing. Luna didn't notice she had stopped. It struck her as odd, but she hadn't actually heard Subaru laugh yet, really. At least not like this. And he wasn't laughing alone either. A laughing Misora Hibiki sat next to him on a chair. All thoughts of heavenly retribution was forgotten for the moment as Luna saw this. Then something touched her back and she let out a small yelp in surprise. It drew the attention of the two at the sickbed.

Luna was just about to glare at Gonta for pushing the wheelchair too fast when she realized it was her who had stopped suddenly and hurried further in. It didn't stop Gonta from apologizing though. But Luna didn't really pay attention to that. Inside Luna's head gears were turning and a plan was forming even as she was analyzing the situation in front of her. Because if Misora was here having fun with Subaru, then Harp Note couldn't be off somewhere with Rockman. And if now was any indication, perhaps Harp Note wasn't really interested in Rockman, but rather someone more normal. Her heart swelled as pieces began to match in her head. She could pursue Rockman without giving up her idol, whom she'd possibly be friends with through Subaru. If it wouldn't have compromised her plan then she just might have hugged him then and there. He'd literally solved everything.

With a gracious smile she greeted the pair. Now she could relax.

* * *

><p>It was a few days later before anything interesting happened. Subaru and Akane had recovered quickly and while the episode had scared the her out of her wits it seemed relief that Subaru was okay had overshadowed most thoughts of the whys and whats that had entangled them in the mess to begin with. After all, they had been after the glasses, she'd been told. And Subaru had stubbornly refused to part with it and he was rarely stubborn, at least to her. Only the Satella Polices' insurances had kept her placid. That Subaru seemed to have made a new friend helped too.<p>

Subaru had kept up contact with Misora. He'd been listening to the album and he liked it. After telling her so, she'd capitulated on the chance and sent the rest of her works, which had quickly grown on him, despite his earlier reservations. Since that Misora had been wanting his opinion on her music and even insisted on him hearing the beginning on a new song she was writing. When he'd asked why all she had said was that it had been for a 'special reason'. He hadn't known that he had inadvertently broken her writer's block. In the end he'd relented and accepted her terms without much struggle.

But here Subaru was walking along with his friends home from school. They spoke of Rockman, as they so frequently did these days, that being Luna declaring various things to herself and everyone within hearing distance loudly or ordering the lower echelons of grand plans while Gonta and Kizamaro sought to help her for various reasons.

"According to my data, Rockman should be someone we know." Kizamaro said with a victorious smirk.

As usual Luna wasn't as quick to join in his sudden bursts of excitement. "How would you know that?" she asked, slightly annoyed that she had no idea of how that could be true.

"It's simple. Nobody has encountered him more times than we do, except for that Detective Goyoda. So it would make sense that he's someone who sticks close to us." he reasoned.

Luna smacked her forehead in realization. "That's right. Good one, Kizamaro. Now who do you think it could be? He looks our age too. One of our yearmates perhaps?"

Subaru didn't like where this was going so he decided to interject before it got out of hand. "Well, I haven't seen him as much as you guys, so I don't think he's somebody I know."

Luna whirled on him on the spot. "Now you mention it, that's very suspicious! He's never around when you're here."

Subaru paled and raised his arms in defense. _Crap crap crap crap crap..._

He'd swear he heard War-rock from his transer. "Smooth, Subaru. Smooth."

Luna strode over to him. "He didn't even show up when that red bull was after you."

"I'm... I'm not-" Subaru began.

"He must really not like you, Subaru." Luna said offhandedly.

"Huh?"

"Well, I think it's the same with Harp Note and me. They must have struck a deal not to help each other's damsels." Luna got a faraway look in her eyes.

"Damsel? I'm no damsel in distress." Subaru protested, beet red. "And stop snickering you two!" He added at Gonta and Kizamaro.

"I wouldn't agree there, Subaru. After all, Harp Note did carry you bridal style, remember?" Kizamaro pointed out oh so helpfully.

Now he heard snickers from his transer too. _I'll get you for this, War-rock. My vengeance will be terrible._

Then the snickers turned into humming as he got a call on his transer. Eager to leave the embarrassing episode behind he took the call and distanced himself from his friends.

"Hi Amachi." _Finally an ally.__  
><em>

"Hello Subaru. I've got great news. Utagai has come back." the jovial face of Amachi on the screen answered.

Subaru lit up. "Wow, that's great! I'll come over as soon as possible."

"Good to hear it." Amachi said before closing the call. He was replaced with a serious looking War-rock.

"I would be careful. This sounds fishy. I don't think Cygnus would release his human this easily."

"But wouldn't they notice the difference if he showed up as Cygnus Wing?" Subaru tried. He really hoped that he didn't have to fight Cygnus again."

"By this time he will have taken full control of the human. Stop making excuses. Let's wavechange."

Subaru sighed.

A short transformation later and they were on the waveroad to Amaken. It only took a split second before they arrived above the research facility only to find it in a state of emergency. They quickly spotted a hole in one of the glass fronts where Amachi had his lab.

"Where did he go?" Subaru scouted everywhere.

"I don't kn-... wait, I can sense him. He's literally blaring his presence out for the world to pick up. He's downtown on one of the skyscrapers." War-rock responded. "It must be a trap."

Subaru considered for just a second. "Send a message to Misora. We're going now!" Then he zoomed back into the city, spotting Cygnus Wing atop a skyscraper holding a flailing Amachi in his arm. Then he unceremoniously let go, sending Amachi falling.

Subaru wasted no time intercepting his fall using the waveroad. He easily caught the falling scientist and put him safely on the ground.

"Are you alright?" Subaru asked.

Amachi only just managed to murmur an affirmation before Cygnus fired a barrage of explosive feathers from above.

"Look out!" Subaru threw both himself and Amachi to the ground. He rose just to see the smirking face of Cygnus Wing disappear.

"After him!" War-rock urged him on and Subaru changed frequency and reappeared on the waveroad. The first thing he saw was Cygnus Wing's fist descending from above. He hastily blocked with his arms, skidding back from the blow and used the momentum to roll further backwards. Midroll he armed himself with a wide blade. Cygnus Wing lifted his wing, shooting a multitude of feathers.

Subaru ducked to the side, off the waveroad and momentarily entered the real world frequency just to bounce off a building and entered Cygnus's personal space with a lunge at his midsection which he barely evaded before grabbing Subaru's swordarm at the wrist. He pulled back a fist and pummeled him twice before Subaru tucked on his trapped arm and swung his armored feet up and hit Cygnus's face with a resounding crack, forcing him to let go. Before he even landed on the ground Subaru sliced with his sword from shoulder to hip, sending Cygnus reeling as his sword dissipated.

Cygnus recovered quickly and lunged at Subaru, who jumped backwards and drew a power bomb card, which he quickly accessed. He was just about to throw one when a heavy force hit him in the back and he dropped the ball, which exploded harmlessly below them in the wave world. Still not knowing what had hit him, Subaru was attacked from the front by Cygnus who punched him straight in the jaw, tumbling him back. Standing up, he saw a duckling virus which he realized Cygnus must have summoned beforehand.

"That sneaky bastard." War-rock commented. "Don't lose focus!"_  
><em>

The daring duo attacked, Cygnus moving straight for him with the duckling right behind him. At the last moment Cygnus jumped over him and Subaru saw the duckling attacking head on. He simply knocked it back down the road with a fist. Then feathers hit him from above before exploding and sending him tumbling.

_Time to get serious._ Subaru readied a tailburner and a cannon. The two charged again, from each side. Subaru leveled the tailburner down Cygnus's lane and fired, forcing him to move out of the way. Subaru refocused on the duckling and destroyed it with a single shot from the cannon.

He drew an electric ball and rolled forwards, while releasing the ball of lightning. Predictably Cygnus had been trying to take advantage of the situation and was immediately zapped by the lightning ball instead of doling out hurt himself. In the second it took Cygnus to collect himself, Subaru had grabbed a new card. A normal sword.

Subaru was ready to show Cygnus another meaning to a slice of life but Cygnus, still desoriented, used the dancing swan technique and figuratively blew Subaru away with a hail of blows.

As Subaru picked himself off the ground, he considered his enemy. Cygnus was strong, but he was stronger. Maybe if they had fought before he'd faced Ophiuchus it might have been different. Maybe not. It's not that he as Rockman hadn't had the power. He'd merely lacked the drive to put his all into it. He had almost delivered a critical blow before, which reminded him of a question he had almost forgotten.

"Hey War-rock. If we defeat him now, we'll get back Utagai, right?"

War-rock made a long-drawn out sigh.

"It's a tricky question, Subaru. Though I won't lie to you. You got mad last time I kept you in the dark. Since Cygnus have spent such a long time with him, I cannot say for sure if we can separate them without killing at least one of them."

"How is that possible?" Subaru asked, suddenly horrified at the prospect of fighting Cygnus Wing. War-rock merely continued.

"You've seen how much stronger he is. That is proof of their bond. And Cygnus is nothing if not stubborn. He knows he cannot fight us without his host. It's not like he has any alternative hosts lying around and he can't beat us any other way."

"So what do we do?" Subaru asked.

"We fight! Heads up!" War-rock answered. Cygnus had apparently grown tired of waiting and had gone on the offensive.

But Subaru didn't fight. He fled the other direction. He couldn't fight like this. He needed some time to think. His recklessness almost killed Utagai back there.

"What are you doing, Subaru? Fight!" War-rock called out in worry.

"I can't fight him. Utagai will die!" Subaru narrowly avoided a flurry of feathers.

"The only one who will die is us if you don't fight! And if that happens then who's going to stop Cygnus?"

"Argh!" Subaru ground out. Didn't he have a choice? He swung around, ready to attack.

And was met with the form of Utagai. Subaru was so surprised he forgot to attack.

"What is this?" he asked.

"Help me, Subaru! Please!" Utagai plead.

"Snap out of it, Subaru. It's a trick. Now attack. He's just standing there!" War-rock pressed. Neither had been fooled for more than a second, but for Subaru it didn't help him regardless.

"I know! But I can't kill him!"_ I must save Utagai. A man who had no faith in humanity! I cannot leave him to rot!_

"Then don't!" War-rock roared. "Beat him to within an inch of his life and force him to abandon his host! He's a coward, he wouldn't risk it."

Subaru fired his buster and hit Utagai head on. He yelled in pain and was replaced with Cygnus Wing once again. He only seemed mildly disturbed.

"I didn't expect that from you, Subaru. You always seemed like such a gentle kid. Your ruthlessness compliments War-rock very well."

"Don't listen to him, Subaru! He knows he can't win through actions, so now he talks." War-rock calmed him. Subaru muttered his thanks to War-rock. At times like these he was glad he wasn't facing his problems alone.

"Is that so, War-rock? Actions can still make me the victor today. Even if they aren't mine." Cygnus Wing spread his wings for, if Subaru had to wonder, dramatic effect. He would later admit it was pretty impressive. Though not as impressive as what happened next.

"Enough talk! Shock Note!"

Before Cygnus could even respond he was peppered with notes from above.

* * *

><p>AN: An interesting tidbit I found thanks to the ever helpful megaman wiki; Harp Note's name is at first glance obviously a shout-out to the instrument, a harp. However some diligent soul found out that in Ancient Greece there was also mention of a 'Harpe'. This 'Harpe' was simply a type of sword, mentioned mostly in myths. It's most famed mention is that it was the sword that beheaded Medusa (the Gorgon). The deed was done by a guy named Perseus. And I quote: "Perseus was the Greek hero who killed the Gorgen Medusa, and claimed Andromeda". Andromeda being a woman, in this case.

Harp Note being the sword who helped Rockman defeat Ophiuchus and claim Andromeda. References like that is way beyond cool even if it wasn't on purpose.

And am I the only one who's shellshocked by the "Last of us" trailer from E3? It looks awesome!

Oh, and thanks for reading. If you liked it, feel free to hit fav or review. Cya next time.


	9. Trick or treat Part 2

**Trick or Treat pt. 2**

* * *

><p><em>Actions can still make me the victor today. Even if they aren't mine." Cygnus Wing spread his wings for, if Subaru had to wonder, dramatic effect. He would later admit it was pretty impressive. Though not as impressive as what happened next.<em>

_"Enough talk! Shock Note!"_

_Before Cygnus could even respond he was peppered with notes from above._

* * *

><p>Harp Note had appeared.<p>

She landed right beside Rockman. Hands on her hips, she pouted at him. "You know, it's easier to find you when you don't move around so much. I've been looking all over for you guys."

Subaru held up his hands in apology. "Sorry sorry! It was a bit hectic."

"How are you holding up?" Misora asked appraising his condition. War-rock decided to answer for him.

"We're doing fine." he said.

"Ok!" Misora chirped. She sprung towards Cygnus Wing, who involuntarily started at her quick movement, but a hand held her back by the scarf.

"Wait," Subaru said. "We can't attack him. He's too closely connected to Utagai. Erm... his host."

She quirked an eyebrow.

"If we attack him now then his host might die instead of forcing the rejection of the EM lifeform." War-rock elaborated. Harp nodded sagely in affirmation from her guitar display.

"Oh, so I can't attack him?" Misora inquired.

"No, we can't attack him as long as we don't know if Utagai will be alright." Subaru said.

"Can't we just incapacitate him? Beat him till he can't fight back?" Misora ventured. Even against earlier foes they hadn't been even close to seriously hurting them even without holding anything back. Why would things be different now?

Would this become a regular occurrence? Had they been lucky so far that nobody died? Probably. Misora was loath to admit that they might have. She didn't really believe in luck. But neither had the thought of them hurting or possibly killing someone on the other side been present. But what would they do? Just keep defeating them at ever greater odds? What could they do if they used humans as shields against them?

If it came down to it and someone died then at least these people were not someone she knew, but she knew that Subaru knew most of those who had been affected. She couldn't imagine how hard that would be. Though she had other things to worry about. Everyone knew her face. People would know it was her that had killed innocent people kidnapped by aliens. She would lose everything she had left in the world.

War-rock shook his head in the negative.

"Normally yes. But in this case it is risky as well. The normal way to cancel the transformation is to render the host unconscious for a time or shock their system with either mental or physical trauma so that they reject their partner." War-rock supplied.

"But both options are still out for us. I'll explain why. From what I've learned so far the human system is actually much more durable than you humans think. That is well and good but in this case it works against us. It is practically impossible to render someone unconscious for more than a few seconds. It's so hard that I'm actually baffled that you stayed out so long that time when Ophiuchus knocked you out, Subaru. In fact that you even got knocked unconscious without at least a broken jaw is strange." War-rock coughed, while glancing askew at Subaru.

Subaru grimaced. How could he defend himself from that? He was out cold!

"Anyways," War-rock continued, waving his hand dismissingly. "We could knock him out for possibly a few seconds. But their connection is too strong for that to work and anything harsher will put him in the first category of risk any way."

The pop idol nodded slowly. "So what you're saying is...?"

"There's no alternative! Kick his ass and hope for the best!" War-rock yelled for effect. Cygnus Wing looked unamused.

"Is that the best you could come up with, War-rock?" he asked. "Attack me and hope my host won't die? You don't care about him. He's just an unfortunate casualty for you."

Harp Note struck with a Pulse Song. Cygnus Wing evaded deftly by jumping upwards. Midway he met with Harp Note again who intercepted him and smashed him back.

Landing and skidding backwards Cygnus straightened out again. "Yes, come at me as if you intend to kill me."

Misora flinched. Cygnus struck back, sending her flying. "If you won't then I'll kill you!"

Subaru sprang up and caught her.

Cygnus Wing stared at them in contempt. "So much power and yet you're so weak. It seems that among you only War-rock has the necessary resolve, isn't that right, War-rock?"

"Don't listen to him, you two." War-rock advised. "Just stay calm and focus on the fight."

"The fight? But we can't attack him!" Subaru began.

"You're talking on deaf ears, Subaru. After all, War-rock doesn't care about humans. He's every bit as cold and ruthless as I am. Perhaps more so." Cygnus said "After all I would never deceive my host and betrayal can never be forgiven."

"That's not true. You are merely using Utagai!" Subaru said back.

"Using him?" Cygnus scoffed indignantly. "I am protecting him from a cruel world that stabbed him in the back whereas you are simply harboring a fugitive."

"Focus, Subaru. He's trying to push us off balance." War-rock intoned again. It had no effect. They were arguing and War-rock didn't like where it was going.

"Do you even know of the crimes he has committed?" Cygnus said intensely. "He's a thief, a traitor and a scoundrel!"

"He's my friend!" Subaru defended. "You keep saying he's such a bad person but he has done nothing but help me. If it weren't for him I would never have gotten over the loss of my father."

Misora gasped. War-rock had stared at him, wideeyed.

Subaru considered what he had just said. It surprised him too but he had meant it and he felt a little lighter after saying that. And the momentary shock on Cygnus's face made it worth it.

Though Cygnus Wing wanted to disagree.

"Funny that you would mention him." A deadly smirk was back on his face.

War-rock panicked. "Subaru, don't listen to him."

"On the space station it was- Ugh!" Cygnus was hit by a pinkish rock buster shot. War-rock had fired it off himself. He felt like cursing. What was he hoping to achieve? It was impossible to avoid. _He mustn't know. He must not know how I failed that day._

Cygnus Wing recovered immediately as everyone's attention fell on him and War-rock. "You cannot hide the truth forever, War-rock. He will know that it was you who lead the attack on the space station that fateful day."

"It was War-rock, your dear friend, who killed your father!" he hollered with victory. It was said with all the finesse of a sledgehammer. What better to way to break a boy's spirit?

Misora covered her mouth with her hands, shocked disbelief and concern etched into her features as she looked for Subaru's response. Harp just looked sorrowful from within her display.

Subaru had stiffened. "Is that true, War-rock?" he ground out. He suddenly found it hard to breathe and move. The armor which had been like a second layer of skin felt suddenly so constricting. Yet he sought out War-rocks eyes.

War-rock breathed out a sigh and slowly met his stare. "I was the one to lead the attack squad that day."

"That's not what I'm asking, War-rock. Did you kill my father?" Subaru struggled out.

For just a single moment War-rock hesitated and broke their eye contact. He opened his mouth to deny it but as he looked back at Subaru his words died in his mouth. The boy... _His friend!_ had just broke down in sadness in front of him. The feeling of shame at his failure welled up in him again and he wanted to look away again.

Instead he gathered his resolve, pushing aside his shame. He hadn't killed his father and Subaru needed to know that. The chances were slim but he could be alive. If Subaru's father was dead, it was not by his hand. That was the important thing right now. The rest came later.

However something came loose. War-rock realized he was too late in his reply. Silence only spoke of terrible things in matters such as these. The transformation unraveled and the blue armor of Rockman phased away to reveal the wide eyed boy who had just lost his anchor in the world. Then surprise registered on the boy as gravity took hold and he fell through the waveroad and down towards the paved road below. In a panic War-rock reached for Subaru's hand, only for it to pass through him. He glanced up at Harp Note who was shocked for only a second before diving after him. Then they were blindsided by a whirlwind of force brought on by Cygnus Wing and were blown back.

War-rock instantly charged back at Cygnus Wing as Harp Note once again went after Subaru. Cygnus Wing took the full weight of his charge and met met his hands in a deadlock without skidding an inch. With careless ease he was thrown over his shoulder and into the air. Cygnus spared only a moment to give him a barrage of explosive feathers which sent him reeling before he went after Harp Note again. With his wings he was much faster. He caught up to her in seconds.

Misora had almost reached Subaru, who was still falling faster and faster, before she felt a sharp tug pull her upwards. She turned midair and saw Cygnus Wing holding onto her scarf with a fist cocked back and a triumphant smirk on his face. She ducked his fist, to his disbelief, and decked him with all her strength in the stomach, doubling him over. Yet he refused to let go of the scarf as he stopped them in midair and out of Misora's reach. Misora grimaced. There was only a handful precious seconds left.

Then War-rock showed up behind Cygnus Wing, in his arms a big pulsing ball of EM energy easily the size of himself. He slammed it into the back of Cygnus where it exploded sending the swan falling back to Misora who was instantly ready. She would worry about War-rock later. There was no time for anything else. And Cygnus saw Harp Note cock back her fist, in repeat of earlier events. He tried and failed to avoid the blow and was sent crashing through a wall of a nearby building.

Misora changed frequency and pushed off from a waveroad that materialized above her, quickly catching up to the falling Subaru. Changing back to realspace as she caught him clumsily while still holding her guitar she realized that she had no plan for the next step with about a dozen meters left. She would easily survive the physical trauma but she was loath to test out Subaru's durability. Thinking quickly she strummed her guitar firing her guitar strings at a wall at an angle. They stuck and as she hoped, they gradually slowed their descent as they began to swing around. She released the strings and they flew upwards and lost momentum. Manipulating her frequency partially, she managed to jump onto a waveroad and get him down safely.

He was a mess. Scared to death, torn between sadness and confusion and most likely in shock too, though she couldn't really blame him. She was shocked too. But she couldn't leave him like this. She hugged him close. "It'll be okay. I'm right here." she whispered in his ear. He seemed to relax just a bit.

Then Cygnus Wing landed on the ground some dozen meters down the street, cracking the pavement. He gingerly struggled to his feet. Misora held Subaru protectively away from him.

He glared at them hatefully. "I may be unable to continue this fight, but this is not the end of this. Soon your world will burn and you with it." Then he disappeared.

She let go of Subaru, as she struggled with something to say. Anything really. This had turned so horribly wrong.

To her rescue came War-rock, who was looking visibly sick as he floated down to their level. "What happened to you, War-rock!?" Harp exclaimed at his state.

Subaru stiffened at the name.

"I'm okay, just spent a bit too much energy." he gruffed out.

"No, you're not! Your energy is fluctuating like crazy! You'll disperse!" Harp said in concern.

"_I'm fine_!" War-rock growled out, silencing her. "This is more important."

He turned to Subaru. "Subaru." The boy in question was looking anywhere that was not in the alien's direction.

"Subaru, please look at me." he pleaded and slowly their gaze met. "I did not kill your father. You've got to listen to me. I was there that day and I am ashamed of being a part of it. That's why I never told you about it. But I did not kill your father..."

He paused, unsure how to continue "And he could still be alive..."

At this everyone, including Subaru, gasped. Then he glared angrily.

"What do you mean not dead? The station exploded! Nobody could have survived that. Why didn't you tell me? I thought he was dead!" Subaru lashed out.

"Please calm down Subaru and I'll explain everything." War-rock said. He had been foolish. When he had first arrived on the planet, he hadn't cared much for the boy and was in fact just using him as a shield and a safe place to hide. Subaru had believed his father was somehow alive and War-rock had been fine with that as it fit what he knew, so he saw no reason to affirm him of it. Then over the last few days he had suddenly gone from that belief to thinking him dead before War-rock knew what was going on. By that time he had come to value to boy and the friendship they shared. He had considered telling him then, but fear and shame had held him back. Fear of being rejected by Subaru and the shame of admitting his failure aboard the Peace.

Foolish as he was, he thought as long as the boy would have faith in him and follow his instructions then they could stay clear of the danger. Instead it had been him who hadn't had faith in Subaru and that lack of trust had come back to bite him. So he did the thing he should have done, if not from the start, then a long time ago. Explain everything.

"It started when we received a strange signal. It was from the space station, Peace." he started. Then he proceeded to tell everyone of what happened at the space station. How he met Daigo and changed and in turn saved the crew by turning them into em waves. Silence met him but he wasn't done. "When we returned, we found a quite different planet than we'd left." He then shook violently. "I need to rest. Harp, can you take over?"

Harp just nodded and cancelled her transformation showing Misora in jeans and a short red t-shirt instead of her usual pink sweater. And strangely enough a cap and sunglasses which hid her features. A mix of clothes for a hot day and an amateur attempt at concealing one's identity. It worked about as well as one would think. Her hair stood out.

A dribble of rain began to pelt the streets as it dusk set in. War-rock entered Subaru's transer but before he left Subaru called him out. "War-rock, I... I'm sorry I believed you had killed my father." Subaru had gotten a bit colour back.

"I know, kid. You shouldn't apologize. This is all my fault. We'll talk this out when I get back, I promise." Then the screen winked out.

"Start walking, we don't want to stay here." Harp urged. "I'll explain along the way."

They walked to a nearby river that flowed through the town and went along its path. In the distance behind them they heard the sirens of the satella police. They would find nothing of the duo this night but readings of .

"When we got home to planet FM everything was in chaos." Harp stated dramatically. "You see when the signal first was received, there had been much uproar. People began speaking out against the FM King who ruled through power and fear. The supreme power of the King, Cepheus and his deadly weapon, Andromeda, had kept people in line for innumerable years but it was suddenly no longer working. The first few dissenters were quickly silenced but when we got back it was akin to civil war. There was fighting everywhere between loyalists and rebels who wanted the FM King off the throne. The rebels wanted a planet where it was not mere power that decided your rank. They wanted something like what that message spoke of."

Misora raised her hand, much like a student would to garner the attention of a teacher. "What is the Andromeda? The other FM-ians kept talking about it.

"It's a terrible weapon summoned forth by the small Andromeda Key." Harp answered darkly. "I have never seen it but I know it is capable of destroying planets and is indestructible as far as I know. There was once a sister planet to FM. It was called AM and housed the less violent AM-ians. Back then FM was a battlefield between countless warlords striving for power, until Cepheus appeared along with Andromeda. It is unknown where he got it from, but some say that he trapped the energies of FM-ians he killed and created Andromeda from them. Most gruesome, might I add. He soon conquered all of planet FM and after some time, war was declared on AM out of envy of the sister planet. When the AM-ians proved hard to conquer and harder still to dominate there was no choice in the king's mind. The planet itself was destroyed by Andromeda."

It began to flat out rain.

"Since then he has ruled. When the rebels appeared, he initially did nothing, letting his minions suppress them. But soon it grew out of hand. I suppose War-rock knew what would happen next. Cepheus would resort to using Andromeda again. So he stole it. As part of the personal guard of the king, he was closer than most to the Andromeda Key. Now without his prized weapon, it has become a full-blown revolt. He is unable to chase after the key himself because of the uprising and had to send the few of us. We tracked him here and the rest is history." She finished with a smile.

The kids were beyond spooked. They had stopped walking some time ago, not even sensing the rain anymore, just listening and trying to make sense of what they had been told. They hadn't really considered that they would be part of something so huge.

Misora shivered. A weapon that could destroy planets. Now that was a scary thought. Would they use that upon Earth if they got it back? She dismissed the thought.

They stood like this for a few seconds, nobody saying anything. Again Misora sought for something to say but the day had left her quite stunned. Then she sneezed.

Subaru looked at her in concern. "Are you cold?"

She was just about to say she was fine when she sneezed again. She was drenched and cold.

"We should get out of this rain." he said. He took off his red jacket, revealing a black t-shirt underneath, and put it over her shoulders. "Here, take my jacket. You don't want to catch a cold."

"You're still on the run right?" Subaru asked before she could argue. She nodded, gratefully slipping into the warm jacket.

"We can't go to Amaken. They're closed at this hour." he mused. Subaru already knew a place he could take her that was technically free, which only made it harder to look for alternatives when there was a glaringly obvious one.

"You can come with me home, I suppose" he said.

She nodded quickly. "That'll be nice."

"My mom is home but I don't think she'll tell on you." Subaru said. He was certain that she wouldn't. But on the other hand he would likely never hear the end of it.

"It's okay." Misora said. While she couldn't go back to her more lavish quarters because she was technically on the run from the police who wanted to 'question' her, it wasn't as if she didn't have anywhere to go herself. She had been on her own for some time, only sneaking back for some clothes or supplies. She still had options. Of course none of them beat seeing the home of Rockman. She had wondered about how he lived.

* * *

><p>They found a busstop nearby and not long after a bus rolled around.<p>

Entering, they swiped their transers over a flat surface which interacted with the transer. It ensured payment in a world without physical cash. Though in Misora's case it would normally mean that she could be tracked. But again in Misora's case; having an alien friend with a specialty in manipulating electronics helped avoid that.

They rode in silence with Subaru looking up at the first twinkling stars on the sky between some clouds.

Noticing this, Misora decided to break the ice. "Are you looking for something?"

"Not really, just looking at the stars." he answered.

Sensing a subject she asked again. "Do you look at the stars a lot?"

Tearing his gaze from the window he smiled at her. "Yes, I do. We have this great place for star gazing close to where I live and I usually go there. It's also where I met with War-rock for the first time."

"Oh! So you want to be like an astronomer when you're older?" she asked.

"Close, but I was thinking more like an astronaut that actually goes into space and then invents new cool stuff. Like my dad." he said wistfully.

"You know, I'm happy for you, Subaru." she said.

"Huh?" Subaru said in confusion.

"Your father might still be alive out there." she said softly.

He looked up at the sky again. "Yeah... I was thinking that just before too. When I went to that stargazing spot I usually had my dads' visualizer with me, hoping to see something nobody else did. Sometimes I was looking for my dad up there."

"All this time you believed he was somehow alive and then I came along and convinced you otherwise." she said, sniffing. "What a mess I've caused."

She was the one who had pushed Subaru to believe his father was dead. She had done it because believing someone had survived an exploding space station in vacuum without returning in less than three months was to put it blunt, crazy and a bad crutch to shoulder the pain. But in hindsight, she had been wrong. So awfully wrong.

A finger lifted her to eye-level with Subaru who was staring at her in concern.

"Hey, don't be like that." Subaru said. "You couldn't have known that he was alive. Nobody could have."

"So you're not mad about what I did?" she asked.

"Not at all. You went put in a lot of effort just to help me. And even after everything I'm glad you did it so we would meet." he said earnestly.

Embarrassed, she glanced away with a light smile. "Thanks."

"Besides, you saved my life. You're allowed a few mistakes here and there." he continued playfully. He poked her in the between her ribs. She yelped in surprise.

Misora puffed her cheeks. "Mr. Hoshikawa, you're walking into dangerous territory" she returned as sternly as possible, though she couldn't hold back a smile. He just smiled along. They were finally letting off some of the stress from the day.

They talked a bit more about his fascination of space before they reached their destination. They ran through the downpour with Subaru in the lead before coming to a stop in front of a normal looking house.

"Here we are." Subaru announced before opening the door and entering. Misora followed closely behind.

"Subaru, is that you?" A voice called out from inside.

"Yes, Mom, I'm home." he answered before discarding his shoes.

Walking straight into the living room, they met with Akane who sat in the couch craning her neck to see them. The wavescreen in front of her was alight with some evening drama movie. As she saw Misora she looked surprised for a moment before she smiled like a cougar.

"My, my, it seems my little boy is quite the sweet talker, impressing a girl like Hibiki Misora." she said. Then she rested her head on her hands. "You even gave her your jacket. I didn't know you were so romantic." Subaru's cheeks lit up in embarrassment.

_I've still got it,_ She thought with a smirk.

"Mom!" Subaru said in embarrassment as if the single word could articulate his displeasure at being picked on by his mother in front of his friend.

However better than any chastisement her son could possibly whip up, Akane noticed their drenched profiles and any further antics were kicked to the curb by her mother instinct. Rising and ushering them in she found a few blankets and some hot cocoa after a quick introduction. Soon they were nestled warmly at the couch with her sipping the warm beverage. With her duty fulfilled she decided to satisfy her curiosity.

"So how did you two end up here?" she asked.

They glanced conspicuously at each other before stammering out a long and convoluted story. Akane just smiled and let them talk. _Young people and their secrets_, she thought._ I guess you and I weren't any different when we were young, ne, Daigo?_

Till then it would be a mystery what the infamous Harp Note and idol Hibiki Misora had going with her son. But she seemed like such a sweet kid so she'd let it be. Besides she'd likely find out soon enough.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm ending it here. For the record, I know that in the anime, there's real cash, as illustrated by Gori Monjiro with his absurd attempts at bribing in tribe. If some of you have been nervous about all the other stories I've posted, with one in particular making quite some waves, don't be. They actually inspired me to finish this quicker. I will not stop updating this. My current goal is the 100k mark. Though it might take me a while. :)

With this I cross the 40k threshold I dedicate this chapter to the God-Emperor of Mankind! When it comes to Warhammer40k I'm a lost cause :3

As always, I hope you enjoyed it and I hope to cya soon.

Last but not least; If you noticed anything you thought weird or have a great suggestion (perhaps about a picture or something), feel free to send me a PM or write a review. I love the attention. ^^


	10. Broken Sanctuary

**Broken Sanctuary**

* * *

><p>Staring up at the sky, Mamoru Amachi tried to make sense of what had happened. He had been left on the ground as the enigmatic Rockman had joined battle with Cygnus. And before he knew it things were as if nothing had even happened outside of his bodily displacement. Of course, everything had happened and changed along with it. For a moment Amachi considered his sanity before accepting it all at face value.<p>

Amachi was a sensible man. When his best friend, Daigo, disappeared in what was to be the leap into a new prosperous era in what turned into a catastrophe, he kept going and adapted as well as he could. He worked as hard as everyone and then some to find out what had happened and kept working hard like a man obsessed and everyone of his peers had known why. He and Daigo had done everything together since their time at the university and it was no secret that they were great friends. Moreover Amachi was supposed to have been on that station with Daigo. However fate had played its hand and Amachi got the chance to begin his plans to found Amaken, his own science institute, a chance both he and Daigo wouldn't have refused and under his leadership Amaken got the best possible start. The plan had been for Daigo to join him at Amaken after his little stunt in space was over, but once again fate intervened and the Peace vanished mysteriously. It had been up to Amachi to try to pick up the pieces.

The world had not even stopped mourning the tragedy before another disaster struck. Untold numbers of viruses appeared and caused mayhem upon Earth, who had never experienced such a ferocious cyber attack. For a while chaos reigned the ill-defended planet. In reaction, nations turned to the United Nations. And in contrast to most's expectations, the unimaginable happened. The Satellite Police, as it was coined in a hearing in New York, was created.

Countries the world over formed the own branches of this new corps whose sole objective was to put a stop to the viruses and restore order. Spurred on by the plight, nation helped nation and in a rare moment of cooperation technology flowed freely across borders and an arms race of unparalleled magnitude tipped the scales back in humanity's favor in what was a historical instant. And Amachi had been at the forefront of this development. And when things receded back to normalcy and the people accustomed themselves to this new world with more risks he too had thought things would stay calm.

The Satella Police, which was the Japanese branch's name, had since then taken over most of law enforcement pertaining to cyber affairs and viruses, though often in collaboration with a large number of firms from both the civil sector and state-owned franchises and the local actual police force, whom they answered to. The different Satella Police departments kept up the work across borders, making it more akin to a global organization than law enforcement under independent nations. Some countries had been outspoken on this issue however given the recent success of the corp, they had only managed to consolidate any hold their place. The Satella Police, or the SatPol as they were known some places, were here to stay.

But now these new meta-viruses had once again unmade the balance and made a mockery of the technology they had all labored for and unmade the fragile peace that Amachi had established in his life. They had kidnapped Utagai and at some point in their captivity, he'd been brainwashed. He showed illogical violent behavior highly which was highly unusual for the shy meek scientist. Amachi didn't know what they had done but the Shinsuke Utagai he knew was a trusted colleague and Amachi would dare say he had been that guy's only real friend among a sea of platonic coworker-relations.

Daigo had been his best friend since before he'd pushed him towards the lady of his life in the middle of a night out in town. He would swear it was the only time he'd seen Daigo shy away from anything. Of course, it had never been Daigo's decision anyway as soon as Akane had glanced back. Watching Daigo squirm in front of a confident lady was a sight he'd never forget. He missed those days.

But Amachi was a sensible man. He had all but written both of his friends off as dead. Even if they suddenly came back alive then psychological trauma was still likely. Things wouldn't be the same. Though if he was to be honest, he was coping rather well. He'd only drank himself hammered once after the Peace disappeared. It had been insanely boring and he'd felt rather stupid afterwards, though he could see the appeal. But what he'd learned tonight might just be the final straw in this insanity that had befallen his old friend and family. Just the possibility of Subaru being mixed up in all this frustrated him.

He had to ask Subaru directly.

Though first he'd have to call back to Amaken. He couldn't keep them out of the loop.

* * *

><p>Much later at the Hoshikawa household, things were quieting down for the night.<p>

A spare mattress had been folded out in Subaru's room for Misora to use. Fortunately, Akane hadn't asked any uncomfortable questions about Misora and allowed her to stay the night. They were sitting on the mattress talking about how their luck was turning around when Akane stuck her head in.

"I'm going to bed now, kids. Don't stay up too late, you have school tomorrow after all, Subaru," she said before retreating back out.

Misora stood up, still clad in her horrible eye-catching disguise from out of a movie. She had refused all help with sleeping dress. "Well, I suppose your mother is right. I'll go get my things. I won't be long with Harp's help."

On cue she wavechanged into Harp Note.

"Besides I can't wait to see your school with you tomorrow," she winked and Subaru sputtered in surprise. "What? But...-" _But_ she was already gone.

With nothing better to do, Subaru changed into his pajamas. While idly changing, he turned to his transer on his desk.

"So how're you feeling, War-rock?"

"I'm feeling better. I'll be good by morning. Then we can talk." War-rocks voice rumbled from the transer devoid of its usual boister. Then again, neither considered this a joking matter.

Suddenly, everything went dark for Subaru. "Guess who!" the familiar voice of Harp Note sing-songed.

Subaru yelped in surprise and flailed his arms as they toppled over sideways on the mattress.

Rolling out of her grasp he predictably came face to face with Harp Note who was grinning like a fox. She cancelled her transformation which left her in her own pink pajamas.

"Got you," was her response to his look.

Before he got to utter a retort she immediately uttered another nonchalant comment. "You never saw me coming did you? Well, I certainly saw some interesting things."

A wink accentuated her point, however, after a whole night and evening of harmless teasing, Subaru intellectually saw it for the aforementioned teasing it was. However that proved little help as his body had already decided that the proper response to teasing was with rosy cheeks and a unsure stammer to his otherwise impeccable verbal defense of 'I...ehh...no'.

Becoming a total _klutz_ in fewer seconds than his name had syllables in unless he pulled off a miracle turnaround.

In another world or another time, Subaru might have been without a reasonable counter response to her teasing.

Luckily, this Subaru was not that Subaru. This one had much experience dealing with snarkers and other assorted subcategories of the teasing type. What with living with the arguably biggest loudmouth of the herd he was quickly learning the rules of the game. A loudmouth who was stubborn, arrogant, insistent, loud and very much incorporeal. He had tested that one that it was _factual in its_ _definition_. In addition he had his own mother who'd had years to learn how to press his little buttons just right and apparently pressing them was her biggest weakness. Faced with that on an everyday basis, he would rather not add Misora to that list.

Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice? Perhaps... But you can only keep me fooled for so long!

And she was about to allow Subaru the one thing he'd never really been able to do to his own intangible companion and very sparingly to his mother.

"You have nothing to s - MPFH" Misora's innocent query and blatant teasing was cut short by a the most righteous pillow to the face that Subaru could muster, leaving only shock in its wake and a slightly grinning Subaru.

"No comment really," he said slyly. What was that about brute force not being the perfect way out of a conversation you cannot hope to win?

Misora rebounded quickly, holding the pillow with narrowed eyes, but a smile tugging her lips. "Oh, is this how we're playing? You're-" and promptly received another pillow to the face, toppling her back over on her mattress.

"Sorry, what did you say?" Subaru inquired. And if brute force doesn't work? _Apply more force_.

He admitted then and there that Misora and War-rock was a corrupting influence on him. Who could have known that teasing was so satisfying?

"You boys and your violence." Misora said as she chucked a pillow which Subaru ducked under just to get the other in the face. Standing over him and looking down at the brunette boy, she gave him the most confident smirk he'd seen from her yet. "Let a girl show you how it's done!"

What followed was a fierce battle for honor and great justice, which ultimately ended with one lone victor after much toil, sweat and surprised yelps from the combatants. But soon, after the initial burst of vindictiveness had worn off, it became frighteningly one-sided. It had after all been a matter of stubbornness, competitiveness and perhaps a glee for the art of pillow-fighting.

Subaru heaved an exhausted sigh, looking up at the ceiling from his spot on the floor. '_I hate teasing.__ No fun at all._' he thought with a grimace. Now he'd feel lucky to be taken serious again any time soon after this humiliation. He winced involuntary.

Next to him a giggling Misora sat. Said giggling was a byproduct of her poking him in the ribs every now and then, making him wince against his will in response. Very annoying, however by then, he was too tired. Following the better part of valor, he simply endured.

"So what have we learned, Subaru?" She sang.

"Girls are scary.." he said truthfully and earned himself another poke.

"Not quite what I was hoping for, but close enough." Misora said with amusement.

Subaru yawned loudly, which prompted Misora to yawn as well.

"I guess it's time to get some sleep." Misora said. Subaru wholeheartedly agreed.

Snuggling under their each of their respectful covers they bid one another good night before closing their eyes.

* * *

><p>In a lowly lit room in an abandoned amusement park, a meeting had been called.<p>

The participants were well-known to each other and they all worked together under the same parameters with the same objectives; They were all here to apprehend War-rock and retrieve the controls to the super weapon Andromeda. They were the Royal Guard of Planet FM. The most elite soldiers under the FM King, Cepheus, handpicked for the job by the king himself.

However, for all their impressive power, skill and cunning, they had one fault as a group. A weakness so blatant yet anathema to them that it had so far gone unnoticed even as each of their attempts at succeeding the mission had failed, time and time again. The problem?

They had no sense of cooperation or duty. The only indication that they held any allegiance to each other was their common boss, whom few held any love for, considering the not-mentioned-but clearly implied join or die mentality of their recruitment. Perhaps that was what made it so unsurprising for the lot of them that in their hunt for a single renegade, they'd had suffered two desertions more.

Yet for one of the meeting, indeed the one who had called it, the joining of minds with the locals of the planet had taught him more than a few valuable lessons. Both about the human way of thinking and of the concept relying on others. Not that he planned to utilize this new knowledge himself. It went against everything he knew and everything he had. It was anathema to his existence and so as a vengeful angel, he set upon exterminating it wherever he found it.

A single spark of it had changed planet FM. Its merest touch had set the planet ablaze with rioting as the new emerging philosophy spread like a black plague. Whispers of the small blue planet, which had seemed so insignificant upon a first glance, could be heard in every corner, even in the royal palace. Examples had to be made. First of this planet, the roots of the problem. The defiant elements would falter when they were shown the inherent weakness of their ill-begotten dogma. And then the King would drown the riot in its own blood. He just needed the Key.

And everything would go back to the way it used to be. He would enforce this return himself if he had to. And when everything was back to normal; then, and only then, would Cygnus finally relax.

But first he needed to deal with Rockman. He had hoped to deal with him alone, however it had failed and left him injured, terribly so even. But he had a plan, however in his current state he needed others to do the dirty work for him. He didn't mind of course. He would relish using them for this.

"Aren't the others coming?" Cancer spoke up. The first words in their silent reunion. Of those who had deigned to show themselves were: Ophiuchus, Crown, Libra, Wolf and Ox.

They were all arranged in a large circle, with several glyphs, one for each called. The ones Cancer referred to were the two unfilled spots. Harp and Gemini had not shown, as Cygnus had expected. If they had, they would be either detained or questioned, the former for Harp who was working with the enemy and the latter for Gemini, who had broken all contact. His reports sent so far had already painted him, them or whatever classified the being known as Gemini, less than amiably. Cygnus didn't let his feelings for those around him affect his reports. However it would be with no small amount of satisfaction that he would send his next rapport after this meeting had adjourned. If this plan worked out, it would be the final nail in Gemini's coffin. And even the plan somehow didn't, Gemini would still pay for his hubris.

"They aren't." Ophiuchus sneered. She was the one who Cygnus had the most respect for. She was deadly, cunning and ruthless. In other words, dangerous almost in definition. And she seemed to barely contain her anger, which was unlike her. Then again, they were all frustrated by their lack of success.

"Buku?" Cancer said in confusion as he was prone to. An indirect plea for elaboration and an instant source of a headache for Cygnus. Whatever Ophiuchus was in Cygnus' mind, it was everything Cancer seemed to lack. However the FM King had personally picked Cancer, and for Cygnus that was enough. And Cancer was as loyal as they came; Something which Cygnus could respect.

"They have deserted, yes? Betrayal most foul. Gemini would have destroyed my haunted ship." Crown supplied. It was no secret that the Crown and Cancer were close allies. At first glance, Cygnus would say that idiots seemed to mutually attract each other, but the case with Crown was that you never knew whether he was simply an idiot, stark raving mad or a genius. It was dangerous to underestimate him. And now that he thought about it, Cancer as he was, shouldn't have survived to hold his current rank. That thought alone, warranted more caution than even Ophiuchus in Cygnus's mind.

"And Harp is helping that human called Misora Hibiki. She got in my way." Ox growled. At the mere mention of Misora Hibiki, Crown and Cancer began shouting furious denials and even sobbing pathetically in Cancer's case. Even as Ox roared in anger at his claim being called into question, Cygnus had to consciously remind himself that these bumbling fools were likely more dangerous than they appeared.

Cygnus had almost no respect for Ox. Sure, he admired him for his strength, for Ox was by no small margin the most powerful of them all. But he admired him as you would a weapon or a tool. Because for Cygnus, that was what Ox was. A crude tool or weapon. And only an idiot would blame a tool for his failures for a tool was just a tool. Or form ridiculous notions of respect for them. The only respect you have for a blade is to make sure you watch its edge.

However if the flash of resent in Ox's eyes he'd seen were any indication, he'd need a bit more respect for what he was planning. And the way he'd arrived with alongside Wolf was another oddity. The two were alike in many respects and even temperament, but they had always come off as bitter rivals. If they had formed an alliance themselves, then it made both much more volatile to deal with, as they would grow much bolder. For if Ox was the most powerful, then Wolf was the most destructive. A dangerous combo and an even bigger headache.

"Cygnus," Wolf said impatiently, interrupting the scuffle which threatened to break out, "I hope you have a reason for calling us here beyond sharing of information. I would rather not waste time, which I could spend searching for a new host."

Cygnus smiled. They could finally move to the matter at hand. And Cygnus couldn't have asked for a better prompt to begin.

"My name is Cygnus Wing in this form," Cygnus chided. Right now, he was above any of them, for unlike them, he had a human host. "And I understand your frustration with your... soul-searching. But I assure you, that is all about to change."

"You imply a) You have found suitable hosts for us or b) You have a plan with which we can succeed without a host." Libra stated. Cygnus enjoyed working with Libra. Unlike the others, Libra seemed to hold no mysteries. Always blatant and forthcoming. He was not a threat and a great resource, which more than counterbalanced his lack of ambition and his impartiality. In a way, this transparency had served both Libra and his superiors well. He'd never control his fate, unlike Cygnus and would thusly always be among the ranks of the expendable. But there were degrees of expendability. A willing pawn was better than an unruly suspicious one as most FM-ians were.

"C) I have something else in mind. I have a plan, that will cripple the whole planet, lure out a wounded Rockman and restore your power all before dawn tomorrow. And all I need from you is to follow my every command."

As expected the meeting instantly devolved into angry shouts and swears. And Cygnus just stood there, grinning at their accusations of insanity and worse. They would keep making an uproar, until he showed them the new machine he'd made with the use of his human puppet. First they mocked him, then they listened.

And in the end, they all accepted.

* * *

><p>"Subaru? Are you asleep?" Misora asked in almost a whisper.<p>

"No, not yet," He turned in his bed to look in her direction. Not that he could see anything in the darkness. "What is it?"

"It's just I'm glad we've become friends like this. We are friends, right?" She asked tentatively.

"Yes, we are, Misora. If it's alright with you." Subaru answered. "I'm glad too. With you, I'm sure we will get through all this somehow, as long as we stick together."

Even in the darkness her contented smile was visible. Then surprise registered as he was hefted off his feet from his bed. He could not see who or what was lifting him up, but he quickly realized why. An EM being. However this was the worst possible time.

"Misora!" He heard the worried call from Harp and saw Misora dangling in the air in a similar way. Just like the intruders, he couldn't see her either. Then their assailants made their faces known and Subaru was staring into the blank expression of the white Gemini Spark. His black counterpart was holding up Misora who struggled in his vice-like grip.

"How sweet! Annoying humans talking about being pathetic," Black said snidely. He turned to Subaru. "Surprised to see us here? We've known who you were for quite some time. Did you really think you could hide? It was all to easy to simply wait for you weaklings to give us an opportunity for us to make our move. Hell, you didn't even notice us till we were in the room."

"You know what we want, War-rock," White said monotonously, as if bored with the whole thing. "Give us the Andromeda Key or we'll kill everyone."

"And don't even try to fight us," Black said calmly. "From what we've seen, you're not even fit to fight, War-rock. And Harp isn't much better off. And even if she was at peak condition she'd be no match for us. That is if you ever made it as far as to transform."

"You bastards..." War-rock cursed from the transer on his desk. Things were bad. Gemini Spark had caught them completely flatfooted and they all knew it. But Subaru couldn't allow them to get the Andromeda Key. If they did then it was game over for planet Earth. So it was a moot point.

"Don't give them anything, War-roo-ock-" He was cut off by White violently shaking him.

"Shut up if you know what's good for you," White whispered dangerously. "Here's what you get for mouthing off."

Subaru prepared himself, but instead of anything he'd expect, White just nodded at his partner, Black, who gave Misora a sucker-punch. Misora instantly stopped struggling as she lost all air in her lungs and began gasping for air that just wouldn't come.

Subaru would have called out to her, but White clamped a hand over his mouth, shushing him.

"Ah ah ah! No yelling," He chided. "Wouldn't want to wake up your mother, now would we? Who knows what might happen to her. Let her sleep peacefully."

"Same goes for you," Black said to the slowly recovering Misora. She glared at him with more hatred than Subaru had ever witnessed from the usually go-lucky girl.

"Uh, what a scary face," Black laughed mockingly. "However it changes nothing. If we don't get that key then you're all dying tonight. In that case, the only question would be who first? How about the so-called hero?"

Her glare intensified, but she didn't say anything.

"Ah, much better. Good girl," Black patronized her. "But don't worry. If we get the key, nobody will have to die."

"Bullshit!" War-rock spat at them. "You'll just kill us once you've got what you want and then you'll be on your way. Or you'll just destroy the planet once you have the Key."

"We could do that, it's true," White answered. "But we won't."

"Don't take this the wrong way. You are inferior in every way, but you can be of some use for us alive in spite of how pathetic you all are." Black sneered at them. "First of all, we don't care about this planet either way. So I'm willing to ignore it if you play nice. As for you personally though, we won't let you live out of the goodness of our hearts. We need you alive to distract Cygnus and the rest of the merry band of idiots while we make our get away. That only requires you staying alive. Even if you deny having the key, they won't believe you. Meanwhile we'll go for what we've really been after all along."

"And that is?" War-rock prompted.

"As if I'll tell you. It should be obvious, but I guess not," Black said. "Humans are such weak creatures. You can hurt them just by causing pain to those close to them and this seems to be true for your host as well. It seems you have for whatever reason adopted that same weakness."

"You're free to be weak for all I care, as it might make our job here easier," he said condescendingly. "Now are you going to start talking or shall I make this girl start singing? Then we'll see what happens from there. Or perhaps it only works on you if it's Subaru who's being hurt?"

"Don't you dare hurt her," Subaru said threateningly. Black seemed none too impressed.

"Stop flaunting your weaknesses. It's embarrassing to watch," Black sneered. "Now for your answer, War-rock?"

War-rock glanced around uncertainly. "I don't trust you to uphold your end of any deal... I cannot risk it."

Surprisingly coolly and collected, Black just nodded in understanding.

"So our word is not enough?" he inquired.

"Your word has cost enough people their lives already. I won't hand over the Andromeda key over something as flimsy as your word," War-rock said, shaking his head on the screen.

For Subaru, the discussion almost felt too civil for negotiations for superweapons held at gunpoint. However, said condition of being held at gunpoint, held him from uttering any such grievance.

"Well, I suppose we'll have to make our intentions clear. Then all will be understood," White spoke up with a detached expression. "We said we need you alive because we need you to distract Cygnus, right?"

He didn't wait for an answer.

"Cygnus and his various cronies keep sending regular reports back to FM planet. And if this planet just stopped existing without getting a proper report from Cygnus, who has likely already reported our little desertion, then we won't be able to sneak up on the Cepheus while he's distracted by the rebellion at home. So there you have it, your pathetic world survives because it is needed that way."

"You plan to kill Cepheus?" Harp stammered in shock.

"And take his throne. Cliché, we know," Black responded in a bored tone. "Many have failed, however we'll be using Andromeda against him. So what is it going to be? Your lives or that of Cepheus, War-rock? Don't tell me that after all this, then you will sell your life to protect Cepheus."

To their obvious elation, War-rock adopted a thoughtful frown. It meant he was stressed, but also that he was seriously considering handing over the Key.

"Very well," War-rock finally answered. The black and white twins let their hostages drop to the floor and turned to the transer on the computer. They actually looked surprised for a moment. To be fair, so was Subaru.

"No..." Subaru said lowly. He couldn't believe War-rock would do that. Didn't he know that bad guys never held their promises? Maybe he had a plan? He had to have one or they were toast. It would only be a question of when.

"Good," Black said slowly. "Brace yourself. I'm coming in there," he warned before he entered Subaru's transer. For a few seconds, nothing happened as the silence dragged on. The White Gemini glanced around absentmindedly.

But much too soon Black was back out again holding a small item, which resembled a key chain with a chained glass bauble on it. Inside the glass orb a deep purple energy swirled ominously around and the room grew several degrees colder by its mere presence alone. The Andromeda key.

The thing reeked of something unnatural and instead of spreading light as would be expected from strange light source, Subaru felt the room grew darker and the shadows longer. He felt his skin crawl and an urge to either destroy the thing or get away from it, out where its presence wouldn't haunt him.

"It seems our business is done here," Black said, showing off his unholy prize. With but a nod from his white counterpart, they disappeared with a small flash. As soon as it had come, the depressing aura lifted, leaving behind two shocked kids.

"War-rock, why did you hand it over?" Subaru asked as he and Misora picked themselves off the floor.

"I had no choice," War-rock said. "I don't trust them any more than you do, but I couldn't have hid the Andromeda Key from them if they had gone into the transer. The key had all along been inside me. I can usually suppress it, but I'm too weak right now. I barely managed to keep it hidden from Cygnus."

"I was such a fool!" he growled in a frustrated tone. "I thought that by hiding it inside my own body I would always have it handy and if I were defeated, well, then I would be dead anyway and wouldn't care for the key. So stupid! And now it's all over! By the time I've recovered enough to fight, they'll be half way back to FM. And it will only take them a matter of hours to destroy Earth."

Subaru cocked his head. He certainly couldn't disagree that it had been stupid in hindsight, but that wasn't important anymore. War-rock had done the logical given his situation and tried to keep them all alive. It wouldn't help anyone if they died to keep the key away from Gemini and Gemini would just find the key when they had killed War-rock or simply went near him. This way, they at least might have a chance at... something. Using that chance was what mattered now, if they and the planet were to survive intact.

It struck him quite suddenly. The _whole planet._ If they did nothing then Earth would left to the whims of a pair of untrustworthy maniacal twins. That couldn't be good. Though even as Subaru steeled his resolve, he felt a deep pit in his stomach. And he didn't know if his hand was shaking uncontrollably due to leftover fear or adrenalin. There was a high chance they wouldn't survive this.

Misora was doing worse though. She was taking in every doom-laden word that War-rock said and she looked fearful and unresponsive. Maybe she was still shocked over the events that just transpired. Whatever it was, Subaru needed her to snap out of it. He made her way over to her, however as soon as he got within grabbing distance she flung herself at him, burying her head in his shoulder.

"There, there," Subaru said lamely. "You were really brave back there."

He didn't know the first thing about consoling girls. But if it would help Misora, then he would do what he could to help her, as her friend and ally. Even if her hug was uncomfortably constricting as he circled his hand on her back in a soothing motion as his mother had once done.

To his surprise he saw tears on her cheeks.

"You don't know that!" she sniffled. "I was so scared! I really thought we were going to die."

Subaru decided against telling her that they still might. So instead he just held her. It all seemed like a cruel joke. They had only learned of the importance of their struggles tonight and then before they really knew it, they had already lost. So what would happen now? What do you do and what matters if the world was going to end?

Misora stared him straight in the eye. "Subaru, I have to tell you something. If this is the end..."

She hesitated and drew to stop.

Before Subaru could answer or Misora could continue, his transer vibrated, signalling both an incoming email and an end to War-rock's self-depreciating tirade as the alien processed the new information.

Whatever had been on Misora's mind seemed to have passed, as she untangled herself and stood back to dry her eyes. Just in time for War-rock's shocking exclamation.

"The FM-ians have attacked and taken control of the satellites control station! All three of them."

But he didn't stop there. "The message is sent by... The AM Sages?!"

* * *

><p>AN: Hi, readers. I am still alive, well and active. Albeit a slower writer than ever. In case anyone was wondering, this is still my main story! I might put it on break after I've finished my first 'season', but that won't be for long. And that's still a few chapters away. Even so, I'd never stop it even if it seems that way. I wish to promise that the next update will be here shortly, but I really don't have that much faith in myself. :)

I'm making some liberal changes and assumptions with the whole verse, I hope they're well received and seem acceptable. If you have any questions or remarks, feel free to review or send me a PM. I will try to answer as best as I can. I actually get my best ideas while corresponding with people. Things should hopefully get interesting now. We're entering the _End Game_.

If you're not answered after a few days, feel free to ask me again. I'm a bit scatterbrained, so a nudge can help.^^


	11. EndGame

**EndGame . exe**

* * *

><p>It was dark, as befitting of the night. That in itself was neither uncommon or something to place any special interest in. Everywhere in the small island nation of Japan, people slept peacefully, as they had done many a night before this one. However two persons had scant minutes before been rudely awakened from their slumber, now only to find that in those few minutes of twilight, everything had been set in motion. Change was coming and if left to its own devices then the dawn would bring about change in its most fundamental sense. Not change as in new prices on human-made products, resources or the passing of new legislature. Those were malleable, reversible change given meaning only through human investment and carefully controlled through arbitrary constructs of human design. None of that mattered. In comparison to what was about to occur, these so-called changes were just simple human adaption to a naturally progressing world around them.<p>

This type of change would be more untamed in nature. It had the potential to become abrupt and all-encompassing chaos.

In the land of the rising sun as well as the rest of the planet, the new dawn would wash away the old world. When this prophetic flood had passed, then of what would be left, everything would simply be that, changed. In the wake of a societal extinction event, the survivors would emerge from their trial by fire as a transformed people. Whether it would be for better or for worse or affect all or few, remained yet to be seen.

In the darkness of a room, the two people who had first learned of this, stood huddled together over a single light source that illuminated their faces in the otherwise unlit room. The light source in question was the screen of a very common device, the popular transer, which served a multitude of purposes in the everyday life in every facet of life. This moment however, its intended function was not as a flashlight in the usual sense, but rather the metaphorical, to shed light on the recent strange happening rather than to illuminate mere physical objects.

Just mere moments ago, the transer had received an email signed by the mysterious AM sages. As dutifully stupid as any unthinking machine, it had adhered strictly to protocol and had notified its surroundings of the mail. To the arm-mounted device, it was just another email and it was correct. To its human owner, Subaru Hoshikawa, it was the most mysterious email sent that decade and he was right too. In a situation where they were completely out of options, this email was enough of an opportunity to galvanize his resolve.

To the last onlooker, a girl currently wearing a pink pajamas with lyrical notes on, the email was a curiosity. It was also a welcome reprieve to put her terrors to the back of her mind for the time being. All the thoughts of the world coming to an end, of them possibly being killed and of the horrible forces arrayed against them, were pushed back. It calmed her enough so that she could think rationally again. The world hadn't stopped existing, they weren't dead and the horrible forces could be beaten. She was ready.

"So, what does it say?"

"I dunno, I haven't opened it yet," Subaru answered. "It's just the headline that says the FM-ians have attacked."

"Well, open it then," Misora said, as she moved over behind him as to look over his shoulder.

"But what if it's a trap?" Subaru glanced at her worriedly. Opening an email from a suspicious source had not become safer the last few centuries.

"At this point, what do we have to lose?" Misora was having none of it. "And if the FM-ians have attacked, then we need to know."

"Right, right," Subaru said and opened the mail. However no sooner had he opened it before it closed itself and opened a new window filled with static. Almost out of reflex Subaru tried to stop it as malicious software took full control of his mounted computer, but he never stood a chance as his transer went completely unresponsive.

Then the static was replaced with that of a video link showing what he definitely did not want to see. He saw not one but three beings made up of electromagnetic energy. More aliens! The first in the middle resembled a mighty red lion, energy washing off him in waves. To its right, a dragon from Asian folklore hang leisurely in the air with heavy segmented armor plates seemingly protecting its energy body. The last being, on the lions right, there stood a bluish purple horse with great armored wings.

The beings stared coolly at him and Subaru wondered whether this was a picture, a video call or just a recorded message.

Then the lion spoke. Its voice rung deeply from the transer.

"Hello Subaru Hoshikawa, it is good to finally meet you. Do not be alarmed, we are here to aid you in your quest to defend Earth. I am the AM sage, Leo!"

"I am the AM sage, Pegasus." The horse AM-ian bowed its head in greeting.

"And I am the AM sage, Dragon," the dragon AM-ian continued. "We have been watching you, Subaru. Observing your struggles and your victories."

"And we have decided to make you our champion to fight the ruthless FM-ians and save this world." The horse spoke up with a deathly chill.

"We did not wish to make a move so soon, but the FM-ians have forced our hand. If we wait any longer, then the world might be destroyed."

The lion spoke next, a bit to Subaru's confusion as he couldn't see any mouth moving, so he had no idea who was speaking.

"We will take you up to the satellites in space. Up there, we will revive War-rock and bestow upon you our blessing. Prepare yourself!"

"Wait a moment," Subaru said quickly.

Subaru couldn't quite see it, but he would almost swear that he saw the lion make the alien equivalent of raising an eyebrow. He didn't consider how he could tell such alien expressions. The thought of having spent too much time with only War-rock and aliens as company was a sad one.

"And what is it, Subaru?" Lion asked.

"What about Misora?" Subaru asked. "You won't just leave her here?"

"She's not the one we've chosen as our champion. And she's the partner of an FM-ian," Pegasus answered matter-of-factly at once.

"Why? That's unfair," Subaru spoke up, but was stilled by Misora who put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay. I'll just wait here for a while," she said. "Go figure this out and come back."

"But War-rock is an FM-ian too," Subaru said, confused.

"That is not true, Subaru. There is something you both must know, Subaru, War-rock," Dragon jumped in gracefully. "War-rock is not an FM-ian, but an AM-ian like us."

"What?!"

The exclamation was shared among the four in Subaru's room. It was a bold enough statement to prompt Harp to enter the conversation.

"But how? That's more than a little unlikely and how can you possibly even know?" she asked.

"We can sense it," Pegasus stated concisely yet making them no smarter. When Pegasus made no move to explain further, the green dragon took over.

"When any EM-ian is born, an electromagnetic signature is formed for life, influenced by the ever-changing magnetic field on the planet it is born upon," Dragon elaborated. "The signature is completely unique, but depending on the planet, it holds some patterns. And it is those that we can recognize from our experience."

"Now, are you ready?" Pegasus broke in, brokering no time for further talk.

Subaru looked worriedly at Misora, which she picked up on.

"Aw, don't be such a worrywart, Subaru. Since when have I become the damsel in distress here?" She gave him a reproachful look, daring him to refute her.

With no answer, she shrugged.

"If it makes you feel better, I'll just have you make it up to me some other time. We'll make it a date; your treat." She gave him a wink that bewildered him more than anything before he understood.

"I know this great restaurant, which serves italian food, though the price is a bit steep." Subaru blanched at her statement before he caught himself. He hadn't known her for long, but that was such a Misora thing to say.

He would always worry so much about others, but Misora would never want him to worry over her. That was just how she was. Self-reliant, bold and quite headstrong; Misora would always prefer action over deliberation and she wasn't going to make a fuss over being left behind for a while. He found it strange, knowing a person as if they've been around for a long time, yet realizing in the next second that he still knew nothing next to nothing about them. Things he might never learn.

Misora, Luna, Gonta and Kizamaro. His new friends whom he'd barely even met.

He didn't want it all to end so suddenly.

"Okay," Subaru said. "I'll see you later, Misora. Stay safe. But you should know the only Italian I eat is pasta and pizza."

The sages apparently took that as enough of an affirmation, as Subaru then disappeared from view and the room was cast into a mixture of darkness and grays.

In the now empty room, Misora's grin shrank as she sat down on the spot and wondered how things were changing so quickly. She didn't know what these sages wanted or who they were, but she knew she couldn't see the scope of it all.

With a civil war on a whole other planet, a planet destroying weapon and now mysterious sages, how could she make sense of it all. It was so much bigger than them. All she hoped was for her and Subaru not to be ripped away when the flood had passed.

In the silence, her mind went to simpler things. Especially what she had almost said out loud before circumstances had stopped her. If she hadn't hesitated, then she would have said something she hadn't quite clarified with herself yet. They hadn't known each other for that long and most of that time, they hadn't even known the other's real name. It felt rushed, but danger can cut time so fatally short.

She had to face her feelings for her friend soon. But it wouldn't be now. The important thing right now was to get through this mess and that he was important to her.

"Pasta and pizza? How lame is that?" she asked out loud to no one, a wisp of a smile returning.

* * *

><p>"So to sum things up, you were attacked by Utagai Shinsuke, who has been possessed by an FM-ian, and then you were saved by Rockman and Harp Note?"<p>

"Yes."

"Do you have anything further to add regarding these events?"

"Outside of what I've already told you, there's nothing."

"Well, then I have only one last question, Mr. Amachi. Do you have any relation to a boy named Subaru Hoshikawa?"

"What? Subaru? He's the son of my best friend Daigo Hoshikawa. What is this about?"

"Nothing at this point. Let's just say that he's found himself at the wrong place at the wrong time a bit too often lately."

Unconsciously, Amachi gripped his seat. He had been here for almost two hours already, mostly just answering questions and so on. However one person had been relentless. This detective had been asking the at times strangest questions about the strangest things. However sharing the suspicion that without doubt led to this question, he finally see where he was coming from.

He too was suspecting Subaru to be Rockman.

"So what is your relation to the boy again?"

"He's a friend. I sometimes invite him over to the lab to show off some of our tech. He's awfully bright for a kid his age," Amachi said. Subaru was indeed smart for his age. It wouldn't surprise him if Subaru had a more thorough understanding of the theoretical aspect of EM waves than this detective who dappled in them every day. Of course, the detective was playing a whole different ballgame where a different kind of smarts were needed.

"So, was he visiting the lab on the day of Utagai's disappearance?" the detective asked without missing a beat. That seemed like such a long time ago for Amachi. The appearance of those FM-ians, the disappearance of Utagai and the intervention of Rockman. Subaru had been there, at that one time too. If there were any doubt in his mind left as to who Rockman was, then it was quickly evaporating into thin air.

"Eh, yeah. He was with me when it happened," Amachi answered vaguely, which earned him a hard stare.

"Very well, thank you for your time, mr. Amachi," the detective said, gathering his notes. "That'll be all for now. We'll be in touch."

"It's no problem." Though inwardly, he disagreed. He had to talk to Subaru. He didn't really know what he'd ask or say, but he had to know.

As he exited out he door, he heard the detective call out one last time.

"Give the boy my best, when you see him."

Amachi feigned not having heard him. He didn't like having been seen through so easily.

When he finally exited the police station, he was met with a dark night sky. The police had transferred a token sum of money for him to get home with, though he resisted the urge to scoff. To get to the where Subaru lived, he would have to take a bus as he was nowhere near his car. But the public transportation system was wholly inadequate at night, as all public transport were required by law to hold a person behind the wheels since a fully automated system couldn't be considered safe from viruses anymore. They had learned as much during the last virus crisis.

So he would have to wait almost half an hour for a bus just to pay a premium fee for travelling late. Enough to say, Amachi wasn't lining up to be a fan. As he idly waited, he couldn't help but imagine how easy his life would have been with a flappack right then and there.

* * *

><p>Up in space, Subaru had to wonder how he was breathing. He was currently in the satellite known mostly to the outside world as Dragon. It was one of the three unique satellites in orbit around Earth.<p>

One of the features of such a large satellite in space was a lack of oxygen, heat, room and in general any consideration for meatbags such as himself as they simply weren't meant to be there.

So imagine his instinctual surprise when instead of feeling himself dying he instead felt himself getting drawn further in. However this time, he recognized the sensation as that of when entering computer systems. It wasn't something he often did as he didn't like to snoop in other people's stuff.

With a blinking flash, Subaru disappeared from the world.

In the next moment, Subaru found himself on a metal floor with no discernible features on it, floating in a large endless void with tinkling stars.

The floor had a metallic sheen and was deep purple in color and slightly see-through. More stars were visible below it, so that no matter where one would look, he'd only see more stars arrayed in random formations. At least, Subaru didn't recognize any of the star formations.

But he did know where he was. He was in what War-rock had dubbed a 'comp space', short for the internal space inside computers. Beside him, War-rock floated passively. He looked to be asleep.

So here he was, in space. Technically, he was in a computer in space. He was also fairly sure that he couldn't be considered your average human in the flesh anymore as aforementioned flesh denied most known ways to transport him that quickly or for him to even enter a computer's virtual interior. Not being human would also explain why War-rock no longer inhabited his transer, as it was currently just waves. He tested the transer a few times, yet it was to just as much use as a strapped-on paperweight, at least in his current condition. He hoped it hadn't short circuited or something.

So they'd made him into an EM being. It seemed plausible enough, as War-rock said that he'd done the same to his father to save him. And if they had made him into a wave being, then it was reasonable to assume they could change him back. So if Subaru found his father, then he could simply have these sages make him human again. That was a thought worth taking note of. These sages could end up helping out a lot.

Speaking of sages, they too inhabited the room. And Subaru had to take a step back in awe as he fully took in their presence. The little screen on Subaru's now useless transer hadn't done them justice. They were enormous. Each easily the size of a car, brimming with energy like a star in void. They seemed immensely powerful, and yet they chose him as their champion?

"Subaru, you must have many questions," Dragon said. "Ask and we will answer."

"But do so with haste, the planet's fate is dire," Pegasus urged.

"Alright, what's happening?" Subaru asked. "And what's with Rock?"

"War-rock is recharging his energy and we are speeding up the process. For now he is listening, but not talking. As for the world, Cygnus Wing has rallied the other FM-ians and together they have taken over the control centers for the respective satellites," Dragon said.

"Using the satellites he is bringing forth an untold number of viruses to spread havoc around the world. This happened just a few minutes ago. Soon the world will plunge into chaos."

"However," Leo added, "it is not all bad. Since Cygnus Wing expects cowardice and betrayal, the crux of his plan is to prevent escape from Earth. Right now the satellites are blocking off any waveroad that leads into space and are pushing everything back towards Earth. That means that any escape from Earth would be slow and easily intercepted. Gemini Spark won't be able to escape Earth before destroying or stopping the satellites."

Subaru nodded. Gemini could blow up the planet, but there was no way he'd destroy himself along with it. No, they now had a super weapon. They would blow their way out of here and hurry towards planet FM in order to ambush the FM King. So they would likely try to obliterate the control centers to break the blockade. Cygnus would be expecting an attack. When Gemini would come thundering, Cygnus would be ready. That would mean a lot of fighting.

"I know what to do," Subaru said. "Cygnus will be expecting an attack on one of the three centers. As soon as one comes under attack, Cygnus will strike with everything he has. So we wait and while Cygnus and Gemini fight for one control center, Harp Note and I will clear the two others. I think Cygnus will leave them lightly defended."

"I concur," Pegasus agreed. "It is likely Cygnus will be leading a mobile force. Also, as Japan has so far been their main target, it is likely that in time it shall become a major battleground."

Of the three centers, there were three, distributed across the world. As the satellites were of such immense shared importance to the world, it was a great political hassle negotiating the placement of the centers. In the end, Japan had gotten one, as the nation that developed the technology. After extensive renovation, the already impressive research center SciLab was repurposed into the handling of the Dragon satellite in addition to its usual research. It was run under NAXA, the Japanese national branch of WAXA, an international civilian research agency with a focus on space exploration. Another had been claimed by Amerope. Its construction a closely guarded secret as it was built all the way up in the northern parts of the American part. It was the control center for the satellite Leo. This remoteness raised much concern and created many conspiracy theories.

The last proposed control center for Pegasus, was a hotly debated topic. The European parts of Amerope pressed for another control center on their continent, while a bloc consisting of the Sharo and Choina argued for a placement in their respective countries to balance out the overly one-sided placement in Amerope. It wasn't long before a coalition of NetFrika and other smaller countries also formed to push their agenda. In the end, the last control center was placed in Sharo, however it was officially co-run by a branch of WAZA.

After a few years, Amerope caved to international pressure to publicize any and all current and past operations regarding the satellites and their control centers. A part of the deal was to return control to the now more esteemed WAZA agency, to allow international cooperation. Obliging the world, Amerope released the files, however the documents that were released were received with skepticism as the papers said that Amerope had accomplished absolutely no secret research or manipulated the satellites in any way despite what some thought outside some mostly boring harmless tests.

The actual reason for that, which was kept strictly unofficial, was that the Ameropian researchers and technicians did not have a clue as to how the tech worked outside of theory. Outside of basic maintenance, nobody understood how the satellites actually functioned. Over time, that alone had made the political shitstorm for keeping it under national control far too costly in comparison to the gains for the Ameropian government.

The basic functions were well covered. Together, the satellites provided the whole world with what could essentially be rated a five star WiFi connection, but beneath that function were layers upon layers of redundant systems and weird additions that at first glance served no purpose, but the source of the mystery was the on-board computer. It was fairly large, but the problem was its inner architecture and software. It was completely alien to the normal technology on the ground, so while a normal machine couldn't interpret the data from the satellite computer if they were directly hooked up, the reverse would not be in effect as it was internally designed to accommodate normal data. The satellites were in effect isolated impregnable fortresses when it came to cyber warfare.

It made the internals of the computer a mystery that was quite unsolvable unless you brought one down to poke around in its insides or had access to the actual blueprints and manuals. All blueprints had mysteriously disappeared if they ever existed in the first place and the creator had remained tight lipped till his death a few years back. With the final option of taking down one of the satellites ludicrous, the world was left in the dark and pondering of the nature of the satellites.

None would come close to the actual origin of the schematics behind the mysterious technology outside of a jest.

The only weak point in the hard shell of security were the control centers. Anything sent from the designated control centers were automatically authenticated. They could access a sort of display and manipulate basic settings on the satellites for a wide variety of effects, but not much beyond that. Upon gaining possession of the control centers, Cygnus had tweaked all the settings, rendering the planet vulnerable to virus incursion while flooding the Earth with more electromagnetic waves than usual. The heightened density of waves would energize the often idle viruses and drive them to spontaneous action, much like an adrenalin shot. And as the world would soon find out, if you energized a virus enough then their frequency would be pushed into that of the visible spectrum and make the otherwise ghostly digital monsters into a very much tangible affair.

Subaru knew only bits and pieces of this above-mentioned story, but he was quickly filled in with the important parts by the AM Sages. It basically accumulated to this; they were aliens and after fleeing from their home planet they have guided the Earth's development in preparation of the FM-ians while keeping themselves hidden in secret. They were bound to the satellites in order to control them, but right now Cygnus had spun them out of control in a metaphorical sense, so they had brought him here to act in their place.

By the end of it, Subaru was getting impatient.

"Alright, can we go now?" Subaru asked.

"There's one last thing," Dragon said.

"The Starforce," Leo overlapped.

"Yeah, what about it?" Subaru said, expecting another obstackle as if he didn't have enough.

"It shall ensure your victory, young one," the lion boasted.

"How?" Subaru asked incredulously.

"We will tell you as you go for the first control center, but for now just take this with you. We have spent too much time as it is," Pegasus said as the three beings began giving off a brilliant light.

Then they were gone and in their place, were three battle chips.

Slowly, they hovered towards him and began encircling him in a small dance. Apprehensive, Subaru reached for one of the cards. It was a pearly white and felt cold to the touch. An image of Pegasus were upon the front on a blue background. Quickly pocketing the rest, he looked around.

"What now?"

Then he disappeared with another flash.

Wherever he had reappeared, he didn't recognize it. He began shuddering, as the weather was bitingly cold. Despite not being a summer paradise, Japan usually enjoyed a healthy amount of sun at this time of the year and Subaru wasn't dressed for the occasion in his own flimsy pajamas. It didn't help that it was still night at this place.

Subaru snapped open his transer, thankfully finding it both working and including a ready and awake War-rock.

"War-rock, where are we?"

"Beats me, I've just woken up," his grumpy alien tenant replied. He gave Subaru's shuddering frame another look.

"Oi, let's transform before you freeze to death or something lame like that," he grumbled. "We still haven't taught Cygnus Wing a lesson for that stunt he pulled or gotten a rematch with the twig twins."

"Twig twins?," was all Subaru managed before he was enveloped in a familiar green light.

Coming out of the transformation process and subsequently, the cold, Subaru renewed his efforts at figuring out where he was.

He had likely been sent near one of the two control centers outside of Japan. A quick look at his transer made him no smarter. There was no signal, which was normally ludicrous unless you were underground. But it was another reminder that normal might as well be tossed out the window for today. Ludicrous was here to stay until Subaru could kick him out of the house.

"Yo, Subaru," War-rock spoke up. "I found a few new files in your transer. We've been dropped off in Alaska just a kilometer south of one of these so-called Control centers."

"Great, now which way is north?" Subaru asked.

"You're kidding, right?" War-rock said.

"How would I know which way is north? Do I look like a compass to you?" Subaru gave War-rock a reprehensive look.

"You're made of electromagnetic waves, Subaru," War-rock said. "And I don't know what a compass is."

"Oh, that's right." Subaru realized. "I might as well be a compass or something. But I don't feel anything. How do I do this stuff?"

Subaru's War-rock arm lifted and pointed in a direction.

"Thanks, War-rock," Subaru said.

"It's no problem. Since I'm so smart, I gotta help every once in a while," War-rock said. "Now let's go!"

Not too oddly, there were no waveroads at all to be seen. They had all been locked down by Cygnus. So Subaru simply ran at a brisk pace in the given direction.

"By the way, there's also something about how to use this so called Starforce. And there's a warning," War-rock said.

"That's weird. They seemed so certain about the power of the Starforce. Why would it be dangerous?" Subaru mused. War-rock barked a laugh.

"Oh, it certainly sounds powerful, but there are... conditions to its use," War-rock said.

"Conditions?" Subaru repeated. "Like, we can only use it when we do something special?"

"No, not at all. We can pretty much use it whenever. The Starforce is a transformation that heightens our power and energy, but that boost is supplied by the Satellites as each of the three transformations are tuned to each satellite." War-rock had fully gone into teacher mode.

"So it's a transformation," Subaru said. "But what are the conditions? And what's the warning?"

"Well, when I say that the satellites provide the boost, what I mean is that when the Starforce is used, the actual satellite stops whatever it is doing and operates full-time on running the Starforce transformation. When the transformation ends, the satellite will resume normal operations after a cool-down period."

"If I use the Starforce, we'd take up one third of the Earth's satellite coverage?" Subaru said wide eyed. "That's a lot of bandwidth."

"Yes, it is. Isn't it awesome? I almost can't wait," War-rock said with a gleam in his eyes. "Two-thirds if we use two right after each other. And everything goes down for the day if the third is used. But what's more important, we need to retake control of at least one of the centers before we can use this power."

Subaru just nodded. He didn't really know what to do with the Starforce, except to use it sparingly. He would be unable to just use it whenever he wanted to. Training with it was almost out of the question. Subaru knew just how much the Earth relied on those satellites, even if Subaru had just about had enough of them already.

"So what's a compass, Subaru? Is it an enemy?" War-rock, who had been oddly thoughtful and silent, suddenly asked seriously.

"Later, War-rock." Subaru just shook his head at the alien.

"Very well, but if we meet one of these compasses, make sure to alert me. They sound suspicious."

* * *

><p>At the Hoshikawa's, Misora had settled down with Harp in her guitar. They could hardly do anything but wait, until they heard from Subaru or War-rock.<p>

"Those sages or whatever they are, they must surely have a plan or something," Misora said. "Don't you think?"

"I am not sure, Misora." Harp was sporting a thoughtful frown. "Can we really trust them? To think that any AM-ians survived at all."

"Don't be so negative, Harp," Misora said. "Just before things looked completely impossible. But now I know we've got a chance."

"That's so like you." Harp gave her a small smile. There had been too many ups and downs these last few weeks, but Misora always bounced back ready to go again. And Harp would always support her when she did.

"It'll be awesome. Saving the world with Subaru and getting some much needed payback on Gemini," Misora said with gusto. "And saving that guy, what did Subaru say his name was?"

"It was Utagai Shinsuke," Harp said. "The poor man was possessed by Cygnus rather early. Before we even met. It will be tough to break their connection and even if we do, he might not make it."

Misora was up close and cradling her guitar in moments. "But we'll save him, right? There's gotta be a way."

"Sure, we will, Misora." Harp simply couldn't deny her.

It was at that moment they got an email. It was terse and to the point. It read simply _'Be ready for imminent re-location. Further info has been attached to the mail.'_.

The sender was the AM Sages, though this time their message was received with less wonder and awe.

"Why would they relocate us? Can't we go there ourselves?" Misora wondered aloud.

"Not as things are right now," Harp said, this time behind her. "This city seems to be the only place still having a functional waveroad. We would reach the city limits and then we'd be getting nowhere."

Misora turned towards the sound and jumped in fright as Harp was right in front of her and much bigger than she was used to in real life than on her small screen.

"Judging from that reaction, you really can see me now," Harp said with an impish grin. "Do tell me why you're so shocked."

"Nothing, it is just a long time since I last saw you like this. It might have been the glasses, but I think you look bigger too," Misora said, earning a rueful smile as she circled Harp and going so far as to prod the alien a bit, finding her to be very solid and _tingly_ to touch. "So how is this possible?"

"I think it's Cygnus' little trick with the satellites. In addition he has blocked all waveroads out of the city. At least, all I can see," Harp explained. "Now, let's wavechange."

"Right!" Misora called out softly, forgoing the rest of the otherwise obligatory transformation sequence which she usually insisted on, as they were still in someone's house. It was over in a moment, with hopefully no one questioning the pink flash that had just come and gone.

Except that perhaps someone had because it was exactly at that time, that they heard a ruckus outside. Whatever it was, after a few rings of the doorbell, she heard Akane open the door. Not soon after, the door to Subaru's room flew open, leaving a drizzling wet rotund man in an Amaken dress-up standing at the door.

"Subaru? Where's Subaru?" he said frantically. Behind him, Akane dressed in her own nightgown worriedly looked over his shoulder.

After a moment of shock, it only took them a second to come to terms with the fact that Subaru was nowhere to be seen and Misora had been replaced with her alter ego, the actual Harp Note. An idol, who'd fled under duress because of said alter ego as a vigilante hunted by the government. Not a good mix for a boy's worried mother and Misora suspected that right now might be a grim reminder that Akane would soon forget.

"Where's Subaru?" the man asked more calmly, yet not looking it.

Thinking that now would have been a good time to begin the promised imminent relocation, Misora put on her best smile. Yet her skills at acting when pressured was not how she had become an idol.

"Safe?" she tried, the smile getting strained.

If anything, Akane seemed to turn a little pale.

"It's coming now, Misora. Be ready," Harp said to her and Misora let out a breath in relief before uttering a few words in spitfire succession.

"Sorry about all this, but things are about to go crazy, so I gotta go fix the world up. But don't worry, Mrs. Hoshikawa. I'll make sure to look after Subaru, so don't worry."

Then she disappeared.

* * *

><p>AN: This chapter was to be out for the birthday of 'Kaewalee-chan' (though I missed it). You know who you are. That is to say, someone whom I know, knows who you are! In any case, congratulations.

Also, a shout-out to the fic '**Ryuusei no Rockman : Always and Forever**' put out by my friend RTNknight. Do yourself a favor and go check it out (it's in my favorites).

About this chapter: After reading up on the canon part about the countries, I felt confident enough to use it, even if the thought of a united 'Amerope' feels... yeah, no offense Americans; EU and USA are meant to be bros, but no homo, you guys. ;)

I changed the Starforce power from canon. This has been planned since forever. Most things have been planned since forever but the rest is improvised. It's gonna be awesome when we get there.

That's it for now. I apologize for any mistakes. I tried to set a bit of a heavy tone in the start to signal that a turning point has been reached. It may be crap or it might be cool; feel free to tell me, so I can perhaps fix it. It is a bit of a heavy chapter in dialogue without much action, but there's a lot of exposition to be covered. If all the characters had flappacks then that wouldn't be a problem; so this is all Cygnus' fault for kidnapping Utagai. Really, I swear. *wink* ;)


	12. Flame On

**Flame On**

* * *

><p><em>"Using the satellites he is bringing forth an untold number of viruses to spread havoc around the world. This happened just a few minutes ago. Soon the world will plunge into chaos." <em>- Dragon Sky

* * *

><p>From high above the Earth, three beings stared out over the planet from their domain. Even if you had clout, fame and fortune, you could not buy a view like this. However from the Satellite of Pegasus, one such view was as ordinary as the stars in the sky and was not given any second thought. After all, these beings saw it every day they cared to glance down from their spires and as they had little connecting them to the alien planet below them, they cared little for such trivialities in the first place.<p>

The AM sages looked down upon the Earth and along with it, the people whose future they had guided as men might try to guide a stray mammal on a whim. As mythical Gods they lived out of reach of the mortals upon their Olympus, discussing among themselves whatever caught their interest. Their discussions were serious and the impact of their decisions would dictate history for millennia, if their tree of schemes were not cut off at the root this day.

Today was only the beginning. They had plans stretching far beyond what was just the crux of several years of preparation for the FM-ian threat alone. Infiltrating the very core of another sentient race and then uplifting their technology to guide them ever so slightly towards the right path was but the first step. In the end, they had to rely on these humans if they were to succeed.

"I believe this to be a mistake." Pegasus's clear statement rang clearly and suddenly through the silence.

"Have faith, Pegasus. I know we agreed to my plan of action over your own, but we all agreed to this in the end." Leo's mantle of flaming essence bristled at the distrust his partner was showing. "Besides, they are outside the area where Cygnus has kept up the waveroad. We can't just move them around like we'd like until the control centers are reactivated."

"Leo is right. It is too late to back out now," Dragon agreed. "What worries you so?"

"I do not trust the girl and the FM-ian. They were not part of the plan nor within expected or accepted parameters, and yet here they are, when things are like this." Pegasus said, his monotone voice leaving no hint of his temperament. "What if she ruins it all?"

"I admit that I do not trust the FM-ian she is with and I hoped we could do it without them, but she's an Earth girl and it's her planet that's at risk. I am of the position that she will act in our favor." Leo stared down Pegasus.

"And what makes you so sure?" Pegasus didn't seem impressed.

"That's purely based on my gut feeling. But I hope I do not need to remind you of what one is willing to do for the sake of ones home?" Leo growled in annoyance.

"It doesn't matter what the girl wants," Pegasus said as he returned Leo's stare full force. "All it takes is for the FM-ian to take over or deny her power. Then she'll be useless at best and a liability at worst."

On the sidelines, Dragon watched impassively. With the boisterous Leo and the scathing Pegasus like this, Dragon felt no personal inclination to share his own thoughts at the moment, lest he turn their ire on him. Alas, if that was what it would take, then who was he to argue? If he didn't, then he would be even more of a fool than these two currently were.

He flared the light in his eyes to gain the attention of the others. Even as they held on to their, in his opinion, childish games, he knew they were listening for his input.

"This is the most delicate part of the plan. We knew that Earth might not survive and that we'd then lose everything we've sought to build here, but we agreed that we were prepared to accept the outcome should it happen. We have already played our hand," he said. "They have left the remaining Wave-road that Cygnus foolishly kept up in the city. It's all up to Subaru now so if you have faith in him, then you should grant his friend the benefit of doubt, regardless of her partner."

Even if they wanted to help, they would be unable to. The satellites greatly enhanced their abilities to the point of where they could manipulate events all over the world if they so desired. However their abilities only worked where their satellites could reach and currently Cygnus had locked down everything. Everything except for a single city in Japan. Cygnus had obviously intended to pick the battleground. But Cygnus had been outmaneuvered because of his ignorance of the Sages. Unless the kids retook control of their respective satellites, then they were stuck in that area.

Pegasus broke the stare to face Dragon.

"You've changed, Dragon," he said after a long time. "I am not sure I can find it in me to trust in Subaru's friend. But you are right. The survival of this planet is theirs to ensure now."

"Do not worry, friend!" Leo said. "Today will be the day of our victory. Today will mark the end of Andromeda's reign of terror!"

"I do hope so," Pegasus said.

Then they felt a sudden change and the two comrades became tense, though one would be hard pressed to notice it.

"That is the presence of Andromeda," Dragon said solemnly. "For us to feel it this far out..."

"Don't act surprised! Unless you wish to tell me you've forgotten last time," Leo said. "It's definitely _it_."

Dragon almost felt like reprimanding the lion for his thoughtless comments. Though one look at his face stopped him. Leo was looking positively troubled for a lack of a better term. He did feel uncomfortable himself. So it was that Gods could stare down upon the world, knowing of their own doom and only pray to mortals for salvation, Dragon mused.

Though despite his denouncement earlier, Pegasus had no such crisis of faith, looking as stone cold as always. Perhaps it could be said that among them, he was only one to take the words to heart. There was no turning back now.

"Cygnus will have his hands full in a moment. I'll notify Rockman and the girl that they can proceed," Pegasus stated. He lifted his head slightly and closed his eyes for a moment before gazing out on the little blue planet below. "It has begun."

* * *

><p>Elsewhere, a special operative nicknamed Ace sat peacefully overlooking a house.<p>

Ace, to those who knew him more commonly known as Shidou Akatsuki, felt most at home in the midst of action and he did usually go out of his way to find it, but right now he was in an inconspicuously parked squad car in some nice outlying neighborhood. The target of his little stake-out was the house of the Hoshikawas. Why? It had started when he'd first been told to keep an eye on the boy by Heiji. Not long after he had then he got the dubious honor of having to track down the elusive Rockman.

The luck of being in a 'Special Division'.

Shidou knew the brass was just growing weary of his Dealer Conspiracy. He'd bought himself a lot of goodwill through the tech he'd brought along though. It had kickstarted the Acid Project, of which he was an integral part. Though these days he was applying his skills as a makeshift detective. He had no official records since his very identity was secret, which was why he was in the 'Special Division'. Flinging him at some hopeless job seemed much more preferable than to have him constantly tell them whenever another day had passed without them acting against Dealer.

That his superiors gave the job to him without even asking Goyoda also served as a giant 'we're unimpressed with your lack of results' to Heiji. Not that he understood them; Heiji Goyoda was nothing short of the most persistent and zealous officer in the corps. Shidou didn't expect to think of anything Goyoda wouldn't have tried.

So he had started looking through the old case files on Rockman. Subaru was suspiciously noted a lot until the incident with a rather difficult virus at a museum. Apparently Goyoda had detained Subaru in his squad car to go and of all things attempt to subdue a dual blade wielding virus without any safety gear if the report was to be believed. Perhaps luckily, Rockman had still appeared, thusly clearing Goyoda's suspicions of the boy.

Shidou had absentmindedly checked through the logs of Heiji's car when he noticed the doors had been opened from the outside. He had spilled half his cup of coffee in sheer surprise. Checking over the report and the logs, Subaru would have been able to sneak out of the car and back in again with no one the wiser. Except anyone who checked the logs.

So now he was staking out Subaru's place in the dead of the night. It was his day off too, but he had to confirm this.

He took another sip of coffee, which had gone cold long ago, as he saw a man leap off a bus and run straight towards the Hoshikawa's. Shidou knew the man, at least through reputation; Amachi the scientist. He would have been impressed if not for all the things he'd already experienced this night.

As much as Amachi was a somewhat known figure, he was the only one with an actual excuse for approaching the house, unlike several anomalies. Hours earlier, he'd watched as the kid Subaru and Misora Hibiki had strolled in, wet as the sea itself. He'd contemplated whether he should have just called reinforcements then and there and storm the house, before he thought of Harp Note. Or more specifically her capabilities. She was freakishly strong, dangerous without much knowledge about the extent of her powers and he had just confirmed her as being there. And if Subaru was Rockman, as a lot now pointed towards, then any attempt at taking them in would fail.

As if to reiterate the point that this was the most suspicious house in Japan, two large concentrations of waves suddenly sprang up before leaving again shortly after. Ace glared at the house. It was just sitting there, looking normal, as if unaware or ignorant of the fact that it could no longer withhold its inhabitants' secrets. Or perhaps it knew he didn't dare to call its bluff, for being right on the money didn't exactly equal winning, as much as it meant trouble.

The next development his wave scanner dutifully reported was a series of weird waves before there was the sudden appearance of waves that the Satella Police had deduced to mean that Harp Note was present. Then it disappeared in another burst of weird waves. The waves were weird because it looked as if the always constant background wave emissions doubled by a factor of a hundred in density without any clear indication of source or cause, before leaving no clue as to its appearance.

Shidou sighed, even if everything he'd gone through tonight would end up being for naught, then the eggheads back at WAZA would still get their weekly wave mystery fix.

He slowly emptied the awfully cold and unappetizing contents of his coffee cup as he settled down to wait for the next thing to happen. Hardly thirty seconds passed. He wished he'd brought some snacks of some kind.

His wave scanner gave a single pling. It meant there was a virus nearby. He idly recognized the wave pattern of a metrio. It was of no consequence. Then there was another a few seconds after. Then a few others. Nothing unusual. Viruses usually struck in groups. There was a handful more signals appearing, randomly all over the neighborhood. He grimaced. He would have to report this if they hadn't already noticed in central headquarters. Then the satella police personnel would flood into the area and his exclusive vista showcasing the Hoshikawas would be ruined.

The viruses were still streaming in. It appeared to be a moderately sized group of at least a few dozen with all kinds of nasty viruses interspersed among them.

He lifted the car's cord connected handheld microphone to his mouth as he flicked a button to open a line to headquarters. The line was dead. Blinking twice, he flicked the comm unit off and on, mostly out of superstition rather than for the sake of troubleshooting. It told him the same thing; no communication available from this car.

Flipping up his trusty transer, he began to see the scope of the problem. A small icon, representing the strength of the connection, was marked with a large red cross. An unprecedented development, as it was usually only deep underground or in special buildings where you could lose your signal.

The viruses were still trickling in steadily.

Ace swore as he jumped out of the car. He had only the dimmest idea of what was transpiring, but he had already formed a plan. Amachi was smart and knew a lot about waves and viruses. Ace also had a feeling that he was at least somewhat connected to what was happening. That made his safety and retrieval a priority.

Go grab Amachi and then get to the WAZA headquarters outside of town. After that, he'd figure out the next step.

It was still raining as it had for hours. He ran to the house.

On the roof of the house, he saw a single metrio waddle around. He almost fell on his face, seeing the materialized virus. He had nothing on his person to fight viruses. He'd left his battle cards in the squad car and now he dearly wished he hadn't. The metrio then deftly, for a helmeted ball with stubs for legs, jumped down from the roof to land between him and the door. No time to turn back now.

Ace stopped, unsure how to deal with the virus. Inevitably, it attacked, swinging its pickaxe to the ground. Ace was caught off guard as a small explosion of pure force cracked the pavement in a direct line towards him. He was blown off his feet like a ragdoll and landed in a heap. Pushing himself up on his arms, Ace thanked whatever deity he remembered first that the Metrio's attack didn't have more force behind it.

This time prepared and opting not to be thrown around like a plaything, he dodged as soon as he saw the pickaxe coming down. He ran at it, with no counterattack in mind. The virus, perhaps sensing the tide had turned, waddled backwards while lifting its pickaxe for another shot. But Ace was already there, and with no better idea in his head, he simply kicked it.

The small virus was both surprisingly soft and light and unexpectedly aerodynamic. It flew a ways off and effectively out of sight.

Shidou dusted himself off. He'd gotten off lightly with only a few scratches and tears on his clothes.

He stormed up to the door and slammed it open. He was met with the surprised shriek of Mrs. Hoshikawa clad in her nightgown and the surprised gasp of Amachi. If it wasn't because he didn't actually know these people outside his line of work, he might have cracked a joke at what Amachi's late night visit might have implied.

"Mamoru Amachi, an urgent problem has arisen. Please let me escort you to the WAZA headquarters." Ace wasn't following protocol. As a Satella Operative, protocol dictated he should seek out Satella Leadership. But he wasn't a normal operative. And his ties with WAZA were also rather unorthodox. They could strip him of his rank later, meanwhile he'd do what he thought was right. Not that saving a hi-profile scientist in duress would harm his career.

"That means you too, mrs. Hoshikawa," he added. His motive for her was of an entirely different order of magnitude and loads more unprofessional. If he left her alone here then she might get hurt and then little Subaru would be alone. If anything, Shidou had a soft spot for orphans.

Under much protesting, he managed to get the two moving, Akane only having time to drape a jacket over her shoulders before they were out the door. Rushing to the squad car, he could still hear the plings of newly appearing viruses and a few were already visible and causing mayhem.

Ignoring their surprise at the viruses, he crammed them into the backseats of the car before taking off, his tires screeching against the wet asphalt.

* * *

><p>On top of the roof of the Japanese control center smack dab in the middle of Japanese capital close to the harbor, Cygnus couldn't recall a more important moment in his life and he owed it all to his unwilling partner. One by one, all his compatriots had been reduced to near useless state, where they were even at risk of being caught by the ineffectual Satella Police force.<p>

But not him. Through the ingenuity of his host's mind, Cygnus managed not only to empower his beleaguered allies through a complex machine which allowed them to wavechange without a host, but he also learned in great detail of the control centers which governed the waveroad. Humanity's gift for science had digged the grave of humanity every step of the way. Having been doomed ever since the Earth had shown themselves to the FM King, now thanks to one of their brightest minds humanity was sat on the path of certain destruction.

Subaru wouldn't escape and he would be forced to come here to fight. The waveroad grid was completely locked down outside the city limits to limit Subaru's options and viruses had already begun pouring in everywhere, so Subaru couldn't wait him out before the planet itself would buckle irregardless of other factors. Police sirens were already beginning their songs in the distance. But this was just the beginning. How long could they keep up?

Cygnus already knew what would happen. Subaru would inevitably show up to face him and when he did then Cygnus would crush him with the combined might of the gathered FM-ians. Then he would force him to give him the Andromeda key. The feeling overtook him and he chuckled darkly uncaring of how it unnerved his new minions whom he shared the roof with. With how things were going, they would just have to get used to it.

That was when the feeling of euphoria abruptly stopped and a new feeling set it. It was sudden and within seconds the world seemed to become just a tiny bit more cold and dark. Cygnus looked around in confusion for the cause, but saw nothing in the city.

Hearings gasps from behind him, he turned around and looked out over the great bay of the city. What he saw both infuriated him and gave him the chills. A humongous shape out over the water, on one hand impossible to get a clear look at in the light of the moon, but impossible to mistake for anything else. It was Andromeda. He knew, despite having never seen it in his life before then. It was formed like an enclosed fist or a face with long tendrils covering where a mouth would be. It was clad in a mesh of dark red colors. After a few seconds of shock, it wasn't that scary to look at, but the feeling it gave off was beyond unnatural. It was still a monster in its own right.

It's presence, even several kilometers away, felt like something that should by no right possibly exist and worse yet, it shouldn't be here right now. Shock and fear gave way for anger and confusion.

"Andromeda! What is it doing here?" He let out a scream of frustration. "Why?!"

Andromeda, having just been formed over the sea moments ago, hovered lazily in its place. It was still off shore by at least three kilometers, but it was still clearly visible due to its stupendious size. He hadn't expected this. War-rock had once used Andromeda against them to throw them off his trail, but if he'd begun actively using it, then he was more desperate and bold than Cygnus had given him credit for. Or perhaps he had simply been pushed too far.

After another second, two small figures appeared on top of the planet killer. Cygnus's eyes narrowed and his face contorted by rage. Gemini Thunder. No further rationalization was needed. How Gemini had gotten the key was beyond him, but what Gemini was doing was now rather obvious. Gemini should know he couldn't get off the planet and he likely also knew why. But Cygnus would rather die than let Gemini escape with the key.

"Gemini has the Andromeda Key," Cygnus hissed. "Get ready for battle!"

Ever so lazily, Andromeda picked up speed and drifted towards the city, faster and faster.

* * *

><p>"Hey Harp, are you sure this is the place? I don't even know where we are," Misora said.<p>

"I don't know where we are either, Misora." The little alien was glancing around, taking in the landscape, but nothing called out to her. She and Misora had been to a plethora of places on Earth, but not any one of them looked like these endless desolate fields of cold grassy plains and shrubbery.

A fierce wind blew across the hills, but in their waveform they didn't feel even an ounce of discomfort.

"How did we even get here?" Misora questioned again.

"That I do not know either," Harp said. "But I don't really think the sages are up for telling us either."

"Ugh," Misora said. "I don't trust them."

"I can understand them," Harp said. "We did destroy their planet after all."

"That's no excuse. You can't be responsible for what happened." Misora rounded on her, with a scowl on her face. "If they are such wise sages, then they should know that. They're just being thickheaded, those stupid sages."

"Thanks Misora, but don't worry, I'm not too bothered by it," Harp said, laughing at her friends antics. "But let's get going. The email says that we must free 3 satellite control centers. After that we can focus on stopping Andromeda. There's a control center close by. Oh, and we're in Sharo, it seems."

"Sharo? Alright! I have always wanted to visit more parts of Eurasia." Misora said breaking into a run.

* * *

><p>In the meantime Subaru received the message from Pegasus just as he arrived at his destination in the Alaska. The hills had given way into a big valley and if he even see mountains far in the distance, although the time of day made it difficult. As he descended into the valley, trees and lakes could also be seen. He'd soon found a lonely road leading towards the facility to follow.<p>

The facility itself was impressive. A large building, fashioned much like an industrial complex, was placed in the center. It was surrounded on three of its sides with a myriad of small dwellings and a single runway made for airplanes. On the top of the building, a large antenna array on the roof sat pointed towards the night sky. It was a big pavement complex surrounded on all sides by tall fences and even a few guard towers. The towers looked to be equipped with light projectors, but they were dark, much like the rest of the facility. Subaru considered that the power must have been cut. As he approached it became readily apparent that something was wrong.

Viruses waddling about in pairs on the plains outside the facility usually did provide such easy. Mostly simple mettannas, but there were a vast collection of other types too.

If anything, he would have to deal with whoever was inside the actual facility first, so he couldn't spend too much time out here. Drawing a fairly powerful heat ball battle card variant, he decided to blow through them as they hadn't noticed him yet. Breaking into a run, he lopped the incendiary digital device up ahead. Following the road it landed on the pavement just near the entrance with a small guardhouse.

It instantly attracted the attention of a few nearby mettennas who turned to inspect the strange device. However the heat ball had hardly bounced before it exploded, incinerating three unlucky pairs of viruses, who had stood too close and clearing a hole right through to the facility. But it did more than that.

Usually what happened in the digital world, stayed in the digital world, but today was a special day. The destruction made by the heat ball translated over into real life and blew the guardhouse to pieces and set a nearby habitation structure on fire. The destruction made Subaru slow down and hesitate for just a moment.

"Oh, no... There's something wrong with the frequency," Subaru said shocked. "Best be careful from here on out."

"I hear ya, kid," War-rock said amusedly. "But that was awesome!"

"Although seriously, get moving. The other viruses are coming," he added a second later.

The rest of the viruses had indeed turned his way. Drawing a gatling card, Subaru sprinted the remaining distance to the remnants of the gatehouse. A McCleaver that got a bit close got a face full of gatling pellets. Before he could reach the entrance, he was intercepted by a band of HotRoaders who stood in his way. Still running full tilt, Subaru bounded high over them, unloading the last of his gatling down on them as he passed, which managed to delete one of them. Having loaded a cannon before he even landed facing them, he shot the remaining bike virus without missing a beat.

Glancing around, Subaru noticed that the interior of the facility was completely virus-ridden. As he looked around, he noticed more arriving mettennas from the outside going up to the entrance, but then stop. They never crossed into the facility, which only reaffirmed Subaru's suspicion that there was indeed someone in here with him. Then the viruses turned and left hurriedly.

Subaru didn't get time to wonder the whys as he got only a moments notice from a claw ripping up pavement, before he had to jump away from where he stood to avoid vivisection at the claws of his attacker. Up in the air, he could fully see the form of Wolf Forest below, who in turn followed him with a predatory gaze. Inserting a hastily drawn card, another cannon, Subaru fired down at his foe but missed as he was already moving. Wolf Forest quickly disappeared out of sight in mere seconds in the darkness.

In the next second, Subaru was pounced from behind by a wolf the size of himself. As they fell to the ground, Subaru grabbed it around the scruff of its neck and threw it off him. It landed nearby with a whine, but before he got up, it was already almost out of sight. Subaru was once again alone in the darkness, but at the edge of his hearing he could hear growls and the faint sound of paws on the ground. He was likely surrounded, but he had to move further in.

"Oi, be careful, Subaru. They're all around us," War-rock whispered to him.

"I know," Subaru said quietly.

Equipping a longsword, Subaru walked slowly towards the main building. Hiding was useless, as he was already spotted, but this way he could force Wolf out of hiding.

There was a howl in the distance and Subaru tensed. A few seconds passed, then wolf virus burst out from a window on a building on his left, crossing the street in a single stride. From behind, another two came around a corner, racing towards him.

With the nearest one on his left, he whirled, catching the first wolf with War-rock's mouth, throwing it as hard as he could down at the other charging wolves. Their canine agility proved their worth as they evaded their unlucky kin. Standing steady to await their charge, Subaru evaded one at the last second, but was completely bowled over by the second and was thrown to the ground. For its efforts, the attacker received a longsword in its flanks. It was deleted before Rockman even hit the ground.

Rolling with the fall to a kneeing position, Subaru had to hold off the other wolf with his one arm as it tried to get to his neck. Lifting up the wolf with his arm, it met the same end as the other through the business end of a longsword.

Preparing for the last wolf, who had picked itself up and charged his way, Subaru heard something big land right behind him, and ducked and rolled. Wolf Forest, who had sought to ambush him once again, slashed nothing but air, but went on the offensive. As Subaru got up with a guard in place, he was blown off his feet by the ferocity of Wolf Forest's next attack. Hitting a wall at a soft angle, Subaru caught himself and landed shakily on his legs. Wolf Forest had jumped high in the air and would reach him in a few moments.

Given that his longsword had worn off by the hit, he was down to his trusty Rockbuster. Opting to evade instead, he ran perpendicular away from the wall and, met with the wolf, jumped and set off from its head. Landing on a small building on the opposite side of the street with Wolf Forest in hot pursuit, he turned as Wolf Forest jumped up after him. Claw was met with a Breaksaber, and Wolf Forest face was met with a Fire Bazooka, which promptly spewed out its stores of smoldering ammunition.

Falling back down, Wolf Forest howled in pain, before landing on his feet. Having already seen the wolf coming from behind, Subaru whirled and ended its existence with a single swipe from the Breaksaber before looking for Wolf Forest, who had once again disappeared.

Subaru stood waiting for another attack, but it never came. Deciding he was safe, he picked up two barrier cards. Holding one in reserve, he activated one, giving him cover and took out the used battle cards. As it was, when a battle card was spent, War-rock still held the card inside him in a wave-like state. So to use the cards again, he would have to empty the cards from War-rock and put them back in his on-person library. It was a process that was quite impossible within battle and War-rock had a tendency to forget all about it, which left it up to Subaru most of the time.

"So whatcha doing? Shouldn't you worry about Wolf?" War-rock interjected as Subaru started putting the spent cards into his pouch.

"No, um, I think he's gone for now, so I'm stocking up on cards," Subaru said absentmindedly. "And with the barrier up, we won't easily be surprised."

"That's good thinking, kid," War-rock said as Subaru finished reloading his deck. "So what now?"

"Well, start by holding this," Subaru said as he fed War-rock his second and last barrier card. "Don't eat it yet! Just be ready to use it if we're jumped. This barrier will drop any moment now."

Subaru took another step and the barrier winked out. "Now, we get to the facility. If we can clear this satellite, then we can deal with Wolf Forest using the Starbreak."

"I don't know about that," War-rock ground out with a battle card between his teeth. "Seems fishy"

"Don't worry, War-rock," Subaru said with a smile. "We're being careful. Just be ready with that battle chip."

With another grunt from War-rock, Subaru jogged lightly towards the facility.

As he was met with the mat grey walls of the facility, he stopped and looked up at the now rather large wall. He would have to find the entrance and then hopefully sneak in without Wolf knowing. The odds of Wolf having the entrances guarded weren't good ones sadly.

"Just cut your way through. We're in a hurry, right?" War-rock interjected helpfully.

"What?" Subaru was slightly surprised.

"Wolf Forest is probably in there, waiting for us. This way we'll surprise him a bit," War-rock said. "It'll be alright. It's just a wall, right? We've destroyed those before."

Even as Subaru considered the fact that War-rock, being an EM being, did not appreciate walls the same way physical beings did, he knew that War-rock was right. They were on a schedule here. They had to undo Cygnus's changes to whatever system was interfacing with the satellite and defeat Wolf Forest. Preferably in that order. Added to that, it hadn't been the first time they smashed a wall together indeed. Didn't want to start a trend though.

Subaru looked thoughtful. The best card for breaking through a wall? Stun Knuckle, Heavy Cannon, power bomb!

Replacing the barrier card with a stun knuckle, he took a few steps back and charged. With a crash, he smashed straight through the thick outer wall and entered an unlit large dark room. A cantina. And to his shock he was met with screams of fright.

The cantina was at first glance as unused as everything else had been. There were four people in the room, three guys and one woman. The woman and one of the guys wore casual clothing. Both was of medium height and looked to be in their late twenties. Another wore a blue uniform which consisted of a blue shirt over some black pants. Middle-aged, with a light brown beard and a small tag that read 'Security'. The last one was a man in a black suit. He had been bowled over by Subaru's sudden entrance through the wall. The two clad in casual immediately ran towards the doors in a mad panic, while the security officer's hand went to his sidearm.

A shot rang out and a bullet ricocheted off of Subaru's shoulder with a great pling. Subaru gaped in shock. He'd never been shot before. Not that he'd more than felt it though.

"Oi, he attacked us," War-rock growled angrily. "Don't just stand there and take it!"

Rather than attacking, Subaru instinctively dived for cover behind a salad bar.

"Stop stop," Subaru yelled out in desperate english. "I am not here to hurt you."

"Stay where you are!" a gruff voice rang out. Then Subaru heard hurried steps coming closer. He could the man grunting as he pulled the fallen man away from where he fell.

"Please don't shoot," Subaru called out from behind cover. "I am here to help."

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" the officer called out again. "Come out where I can see you."

Subaru slowly rose.

"But no sudden movements," he warned harshly.

For the sake of appearing as nonthreatening as possible, Subaru chose to raise his arms as well. As Subaru emerged fully, the officer lowered the gun and took a hand to his head after giving him a long look.

"Oh God, you're just a kid," he muttered.

"Not just a kid, buddy!" War-rock replied with annoyance. The officer raised his weapon again warily and took a step back.

"What are you? Who are you?" he asked uncertainly, perhaps expecting Subaru to feed him to his irate hand. "To me, you look like a kid in some weird armor."

"I'm here to help," Subaru said.

"You're not some government experiment, right?" the man asked suddenly and Subaru shrugged.

"No, I'm just Rockman. I guess, you could say I work freelance," Subaru clarified as best as he could.

"I'm here to take care of the viruses," he added when the guard looked ready to start asking even more questions.

The guard gave him another lookover.

"You sure, you ain't part of some agency-."

"Yes," Subaru said. "I am not even Netopian. I'm Japanese."

"Japanese eh? You certainly sound the part." He let his gun drop for what seemed to be the final time.

"Alright, son. Given the circumstances, I guess I'll just have to trust what you're saying. Well, by that I mean just you. That talking hand freaks me out," the man said as War-rock gave a growl.

"So who's that guy?" Subaru interrupted before anything could start up between them and pointed to the prone man in the suit. He was slightly older than the guard, but obviously of a more important station given his attire.

"He's the director of this place and I don't think he'll be happy about you breaking his wall," the guard said before kneeing down next to the guy. "Not much for him to be happy about right now, though."

"Sorry about that," Subaru apologized honestly.

The director was still slightly out of it. The guard gave the director a few light slaps and shook him awake and got him on his feet. He glanced once at Subaru before his eyes widened in shock.

"Who are you? What are you?" he stammered and Subaru sighed. He didn't have time to keep explaining himself.

"Sorry about your wall, sir, but I have to go and fix the control center," Subaru said politely.

The Director, luckily more shell shocked than actually hurt during Rockman's entrance, stopped him before he got anywhere.

"Hold up a minute. I recognize you," he said, looking more lucid than ever. "You're that Rockman guy from Japan. What do you know of all this?"

"Sorry, sir, but I really have to go and fix this," Subaru tried to wave him off as he jogged off.

He'd almost made it to the door before he was once again called out by the director.

"You'll never get it fixed without us, kid. It's state of the art military hardware," He said as if it meant anything.

In spite of his better judgment, Subaru stopped.

"But we can," the director said. "They have done something to the system, but it's nothing we cannot undo if given time. I've heard of your exploits, so I'll trust you to keep those viruses off our backs."

He gave Subaru a shrewd grin. "What do ya say, hero?"

"Fine, just hurry already," Subaru groaned.

"Then follow me," he walked briskly to the doors where the hall split in two directions. "Oh, Bradley, find Judy and George and drag their asses to the control room. We'll be taking the back entrance."

The officer gave a single word in affirmation before he ran down the corridor the two people had run off to.

"We're going this way." He led them down the other way. "Oh, and you can just call me John."

Subaru was quickly led through the floors without incident. They soon reached a red door and John flashed a keycard through a scanner. He was met with a denial. He tried once more before stepping back.

"Well, that's weird. Anyways, we're close. Now if you wouldn't mind?" He gestured towards the door.

Without much difficulty, Subaru broke the door off its hinges. What lay beyond was a dark room filled with lots of servers lined up in cabinets like books in shelves at a library. The servers was completely inactive.

"This is where we store information on the satellite among other things," John said vaguely. "The door will lead to the control room."

The door in question was another set of doors on the other side of the serverfarm. Though it hardly mattered as a large claw pierced through the door and with a single swing, rent the door to pieces.

John cursed, as he ran for cover while Subaru had already adopted a battle stance.

"There you are, Rockman!" Wolf Forest roared at him from the broken door and went straight for him as Subaru brought up a sword to fend off a claw. Forcing the claw off to the side Subaru went forward into a counterattack rather than wait for Wolf's next attack. He was rewarded with a howl as he gouged a deep unnatural-looking wound on the wolf's torso.

In his triumph, he was late to dodge Wolf's own counter, which smashed him straight out of the room. Skidding to halt with no weapon, he scrambled up. Wolf was already out the door and upon him.

Weaving and ducking became not as much an option as a necessity as Subaru was driven back by the rampaging alien. Subaru jumped back, drawing and activating a battle card. With no time to pick and choose, he was rewarded with a power bomb. Quickly lobbing the explosive, Subaru gave more ground as he tried to keep out of reach.

For his part, Wolf eagerly pressed his advantage, ignoring the explosion that rocked the building just a few meters behind him. Making a wide swing, Wolf's claw went for Rockman's head, only for Subaru to duck under and ram him. However it was unsuccessful as Wolf barely budged.

Wolf quickly grabbed a hold of him and lifted him up over his head.

"Oi, Subaru, get your act together!" War-rock yelled.

"I'm trying, War-rock!" Subaru struggled to slip free.

"Try harder!"

Wolf slammed Subaru against a wall and pinned him at the right shoulder. Before he could follow up, Subaru brought up War-rock face to face with Wolf and fired point blank. Once, twice, thrice and Wolf's grip slackened. Pounding Wolf at the inner elbow, Subaru was finally released and able to touch the floor again.

With his back against the wall, Subaru kicked Wolf squarely in the chest. Wolf didn't fall, yet he staggered. With an angry snarl he swatted Subaru midkick, sending him flying further down the corridor.

Having retrieved a fire bazooka battle card, Subaru wasted no time in activating it.

"Not this time, Rockman!" Wolf Forest growled as the fire weapon was being leveled against him. Before having proper time to aim, Wolf was just a step away, slashing in a wide arc. Rather than retreat, Subaru stepped closer and poked the fire bazooka into Wolf's stomach and fired. The blast blew them both apart, though Subaru got up first this time.

"Hah, you don't have a say in what we do, pup," War-rock laughed.

Wolf stood up shakily.

"Shut up, War-rock. I was having a cool moment until your human ruined it. It's no fair with your human using all these weapons." He yelled at War-rock. "And I'm a wolf not a puppy, idiot mutt,"

"Hm, should I call you cub then?" War-rock asked. Wolf Forest shook in rage.

"War-rock, you shouldn't anger him like that," Subaru whined, still remembering his last encounter with Wolf Forest. "He's enough trouble as it is."

"I'll tear you limb from limb!"

"Too late," War-rock said. "Run away!"

Subaru thought twice about running away. The he had to dodge three swipes and his fight or flight instinct broke for a moment. Running down the halls with a furious Wolf Forest on his tail, Subaru had no sense of direction.

"I'm sorry, Subaru," War-rock apologized. "But he's just so easy to anger."

"If you're so sorry, then why are you sniggering?" Subaru complained. "It's not as if you aren't easily angered too."

"Hey! I take offense to that," War-rock snapped.

"Right right, sorry," Subaru said quickly.

"You better be."

"I already told you."

"Good."

"We really have other things to worry about!"

War-rock glanced back at the raging predator.

"Oh right."

They inevitably, met a dead end at that point, as they passed through a pair of inviting double doors only to belatedly realize it was a storage room for spare electronics.

"Where to, War-rock?"

"Through the wall!"

"What?"

"There's no time! Barge through!"

"Okay." Subaru ignored the bad feeling in his stomach and clenched his teeth as he ran straight at the wall. With a crash, he smashed into the wall, stopping abruptly. Apparently, War-rock had underestimated the sturdiness of physical things.

Subaru only had time to groan and notice he had only made a small Subaru-shaped dent, before Wolf Forest with his claws out, arrived at full speed. And he didn't stop.

This time, the wall blew outwards, showering the outside area with both chunks of wall and sliced up electronics that had also come in the way of the wolf. Subaru landed a ways outside on a roof, feeling battered and bruised.

"Your ideas need some work, War-rock," Subaru commented, as he dusted himself off.

"So does your training, kid," War-rock said. "And there's no time like the present. Look sharp, he's coming!"

"Yikes!" Subaru jumped into the air and drew a battle card, as Wolf cleaved the roof. Wolf's back was in retaliation showered with gatling shots which destroyed what remained of the small building, though it didn't seem to stop him. Subaru kept up the fire, taking off in the opposite direction of Wolf as soon as his feet hit the ground. Wolf charged straight after him, shrugging off a hailstorm of fire.

As they duelled out on the grounds, Subaru suddenly saw lights from the air, lighting up their fight. A few helicopters had entered the scene. Five of them to be precise. They looked largely like the 21st century Chinook cargo helicopter, a design derived from aforementioned model, yet three of these were a variant which had more bulk on middle in order to serve another purpose. The bulge consisted of a single large circular slab grey metal ball bulging out of the helicopter's midsection.

Subaru knew what this entailed and was properly shocked. The mechanized divisions of Amerope were rightly infamous even a century ago and the mechas were the pride of the Ameropean Army. Kids everywhere had dreamed to one day pilot one of these things, and Subaru had been no exception, so he knew what to expect. Though he'd never considered that the Ameropean army might show up.

The helicopters sat down right outside the installation, deploying a platoon-sized number of men and the three metal carrier units. As soon as they hit the ground, the grey plates that made up the ball folded away and the mech, which was held in suspension, dropped the last meter to the ground.

The mech detachment were quadropods each with a large bulky cockpit on the connecting centerpiece. Each had an array of anti-armor and anti-personnel weaponry and essentially served as a walking gun platform with added mobility and maneuverability.

Upon touchdown, the armed forces immediately engaged the swarm of viruses that circled the perimeter as the newcomers drowned out the formers fight with yells and automated fire.

"What is this?!" Wolf Forest growled. "The humans have come to play?"

He finally caught up to Subaru and tried to chop his head off. "They'll have to step in line!"

Subaru dodged and smashed the barrel of his gatling at the other incoming arm, which broke the gun. Hopping back out of reach, he drew another sword card.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, John was pressing furiously into the keyboard at the main console and as much as he hated it, he might have to eat his words. He'd gotten a bad premonition ever since his keycard was rejected. And getting here only proved his fears to be real.<p>

At the log on screen he hurriedly put in his secret password and met with the same screen he'd faced the last ten minutes.

'Access Denied'.

"Fuck," he cursed and slammed a fist on the table. "State of the art technology my ass!"

He retried to no avail and kicked the machine. "Argh, blast!"

"Chief!" A male voice yelled. John turned around and saw George and Judy, the impressionable young technicians, and Bradley, the only professional miles around. More so, George was clad in an exoskeleton probably found in the warehouse. He lumbered impractically towards him as he scouted the room. John popped a bloodvessel then and there.

"Why are you in a damn exoskeleton, George?" he yelled. The young technician seemed surprised but then opened his mouth to speak, but was preempted by the director. "Wait, don't even tell me. I am already at my limit in stupidity."

"But the viruses!" he exclaimed. "if they come here-"

"George, what the fuck would a cargo lifter help?" John snapped. "Now get your ass out of that thing and fix this computer, it won't accept my admin credentials."

With a small whimper, George disengaged himself from the exoskeleton and went to the input terminal.

"Sorry, Director." Bradley walked up to him. "He wouldn't leave it behind."

"Kids these days all want to be heroes," John grumbled. "Personally, I blame the movies."

John went back to the console, where George had connected his own transer.

"So what do ya have for me, George?"

"I can't say for sure yet, but it looks bad."

He fiddled with it some more with no results. Finally, he threw up his arms in frustration.

"I can't make it work, chief. I'm not even sure those viruses can even get back on, the system is wrecked."

"We'll try for as long as we have to, George."

"Alright, here goes nothing."

George inputted the code for another try. With a soft chime the system was unlocked.

"What? It worked?" George stammered.

"It works!" John hollered and lifted up George and swung him around. "You beautiful, beautiful blue-collar worker."

Without further ado, John released the surprised technician and sprang to the screen. "Now we'll fix this!"

"Oh lord," he gaped. "George! The fuckers changed the language to Japanese! Fix it!"

"Coming," George sighed.

* * *

><p>Outside, Subaru was still fighting Wolf Forest in between the hab blocks that littered the area. There was little overall order to the individual hab buildings, which served to block line of sight. This served Wolf Forest well as he sprang to and fro, using the environment to his advantage. None the less, Subaru was holding his own.<p>

Around the same time 18 soldiers entered the complex, moving quickly from building to building. On the single large road, a single mech plodded along with slow deliberate steps.

At first, Subaru hadn't noticed them as he was distracted by Wolf Forest. But then a soldier spotted them from a corner.

The man yelled to his comrades and lined up his gun. Subaru barely had time to disengage from Wolf before the first few shots rang out. Despite the larger caliber, they only pinged against Wolf's armored chest, but he did not ignore it.

The soldier started as Wolf Forest roared in his direction. Subaru took the opening and threw a powerbomb. Wolf saw it and jumped to evade it, but Subaru sprang after him with his sword at the ready.

However Wolf Forest was faster and smacked him back on the ground.

"Don't get cocky, kid. He's still very dangerous," War-rock warned him.

Landing beside him, Wolf immediately came under fire from multiple angles. Subaru instinctively covered his head, while Wolf fully sprang for cover.

A few hits struck Subaru, but didn't penetrate against his armor. Slowly, Subaru sat up.

"Hah, puny human weaponry!" War-rock laughed, as a shot bopped Subaru's head back. Despite their ineffectual attack, Subaru was horrified. People were trying to kill him again! No questions, no warnings. All he'd done was be at the wrong place at the wrong time.

In a cacophony of large noises, a large machine trod around the corner. Subaru looked up, almost paralyzed in front of the large machine before quickly getting on his feet. But he was completely out in the open and he already see the turret turning towards him. Other guns lighted up and Subaru lost sense of hearing and vision as the ground around him kicked up dust. In a panic, Subaru fell back on the one strategy that had saved him many times in the past.

The world around him detonated and for a moment, all he experienced was the explosion which had overloaded his senses to the point where it even felt muted and distant. If he had screamed, none would ever know, not even Subaru. In another split second it faded and Subaru was left reeling from its aftereffects. He was disoriented to the point of not being able to stand and he heard a faint ringing in his ears and nothing else.

Around him, the soldiers ran past, ignoring Subaru. Without ceremony, the tank resumed its trek towards the main installation, stepping directly over him. Padding himself down, he felt himself and became reassured of his physical condition. He had just survived an explosion, but he hadn't felt it.

He had managed to change his frequency to avoid the high explosive round shot by the mech.

"Hey, you okay there, Subaru?" War-rock asked slightly muted but slowly Subaru felt his hearing come back.

"I think so," Subaru answered, honestly. He gave himself a look over and grimaced.

While he had narrowly evaded the mounted cannon on the mech, he had still been perforated by rounds from the smaller tank grade anti-personnel weapon and unlike the small arms fire from the soldiers, this had a visible effect.

His armor was fragmented with jagged scars running along the breadth of it. The armor on his left hip was fully cracked and parts of his leg was fully blown off. There was no sign of blood or bone beneath and he felt no pain from it. Stretching his leg, he also found it fully functional, if a bit creaky.

"That thing almost got us." War-rock said seriously. "Is that thing a compass?"

Despite himself, Subaru couldn't help snorting.

"I don't know what's so funny, kid. Hurry, let's use the might of the satellite to crush it." War-rock said impatiently.

"Eh?"

"I'm sure you've realized that the satellite is back to normal, right? That means we can finally use that star-whatever."

"The Starbreak!"

"Yeah, sure. Do it and let's end this!"

Subaru fiddled for the card. "Alright, here goes."

A light enveloped him and when it disappeared, Subaru could see his armor plates had changed to red and orange. The cracks in his armor were also gone, though Subaru could feel that it was just a cosmetic thing, as if his new look was just an extra layer put on top. He doubted it would stay when he reverted back. But the form of Fire Leo felt great, as if an inner fire had been lit. Rushing down the path where the soldiers went, Subaru caught up to them just as Wolf Forest struck them.

They were right outside the complex when, seemingly out of nowhere, Wolf Forest appeared right beside four legged mech. Before it could as much as twitch, he had cut cleanly through the nearest leg, leaving it scrambling for balance. The soldiers fired a few bursts, careful to avoid friendly fire, but they might as well not have bothered. A sidemounted machine gun spun towards Wolf, but before it could fire, Wolf lifted the entire mech over its end and flipped it.

Now the other soldiers were running for cover. A few split off and ran straight towards the doors to the control center. Wolf saw and sprang after them.

In a span of four seconds, Subaru caught up to the wolf, despite having twice the distance.

"Rockman!" Wolf uttered in surprise. Perhaps the change in color had caught him off guard, or perhaps he'd simply not registered him at all.

However Wolf didn't get any other reaction in as Subaru had already charged his buster. He might as well have been holding a fire bazooka as Wolf Forest was blown away.

"Subaru, this power is amazing," War-rock said, stupefied.

"I know." Subaru slotted in a Blazing Edge card. "We'll win for sure."

"Don't be so cocky!" Wolf Forest shook off debris from the building he'd met along the way. "That was a lucky shot!"

Feeling uncharacteristically smug, Subaru grinned. "Once burned, twice shy. Don't you ever learn?"

Wolf just ran straight at him. Subaru could relate. It had been a lengthy fight by his standards. He also just felt like ending it.

"I'll be your hot plate, so be ready to get burned." Subaru met Wolf halfway. In a simple smooth maneuver, he somersaulted over Wolf's wide attacks. The claw that was wildly swinging his way was sliced through. It came off at the elbow and simply evaporated. Wolf howled, but was pierced in seconds. In a burst of white light, Wolf reverted back to his weaker FM-ian form.

"Curse you, Rockman!" Wolf screamed as he fled to the skies.

With a sigh, he cancelled the transformation and reverted to his blue bomber form. As he'd guessed, his beaten armor was back, but he still felt pumped.

"Good job, kiddo. Now there's just the soldiers to worry about."

Slowly, the soldiers who'd run for cover peered out. One by one, they came forth.

"I wouldn't be so sure, they seem friendly enough now." Subaru gave a wide smile.

The soldiers who had gone inside the building came out. In tow, they had John, the director, and the three others. As soon as John spotted them, he ran straight to them.

"Good heavens, kid! You did it!" He lifted Subaru up and swing him around.

"Geez, what's this armor made of? You're light as a feather." He remarked incredulously as he sat Subaru down.

"I'm technically more electronic waves than real matter right now, Mr. Director," Subaru explained. "But the satellite is working now, right?"

"Sweet as peas, son."

"Huh?" Subaru sweatdropped. What did he say?

"Also, with the army here we're as safe as we're ever gonna be." John continued. "As soon as communications broke down, they sent a rapid response team without really knowing what was going on. I bet this was the last thing they expected."

"You seem to be in bad shape," he said. "I hope it wasn't from our boys."

"Erm," Subaru stalled, looking to the side. Sure, they had shot him, but it had all been a misunderstanding.

"I knew it!" He turned to the nearest soldier who'd followed him. "Attacking our allies! Lieutenant, I'll have you court-martialed for this!"

"It's not his fault," Subaru interjected. "They didn't really know it was me."

"Hell, none of us knew that and we knew better than to do something so reckless, isn't that right, Bradley?"

"Uhh sure, boss," the security guard answered shakily. Subaru cracked an unsure smile.

The lieutenant looked visibly sick, as he tried to keep some distance from the irate director.

"For what it is worth, I am sorry," he said. "We've never encountered anything like you. We thought you were some secret government experiment."

"Not this again." War-rock rolled his eyes. The nearest soldiers started in surprise. One outright fainted. "Alright, alright, we accept your apologies. Now let's get going, kid."

"Sure, War-rock. Don't think to badly about it, Mr. Lieutenant," Subaru said. "I'm sorry about your mech, but we need to go."

The gathered soldiers and personnel saluted in unison, which Subaru returned with an awkward wave before he vanished.

"What an odd kid," John said.

* * *

><p>The battle had been short lived. Andromeda was all but impervious to any attack thrown its way, yet the FM-ians were still trying to do anything to stop its approach. The collateral damage had been staggering. Whole blocks had been caught in the crossfire and brought to ruin. Amidst the burning wreckage of torn buildings and destroyed concrete two figures were standing, looking at the other with naught but hate.<p>

Cygnus Wing and Black Gemini were hatefully glaring across the field of debris in their own personal encounter.

Off to the side, stood Gemini's counterpart, holding the key of destruction, Andromeda with a bored expression.

"We could finish him off in a few seconds. Are you sure, you don't want my help?" the white armored counterpart asked loudly as he lifted the Andromeda key up to his eye as to watch the proceedings through the small bauble of eldritch energy.

"Stay back," Black hissed. "He's mine!"

Cygnus Wing only narrowed his eyes further. With lightning quick movement, Black was upon him, his electrified sword crackling at full power. Cygnus quickly jumped back out of the arc of the first wide swing and neatly sidestepped the other, before Black's boot caught him in the chest, blowing him backwards into a wall.

"Was this what you wanted, eh Cygnus?" Black called out as he readopted a combat stance.

Cygnus picked himself up from the ground, yet made no comment, which only prompted Black to continue.

"You know, Cygnus. I've waited a long time for this opportunity. To kill you that is," Black said. "I never expected it to be in some backwater place like this while holding the Andromeda key, but I am not picky."

That provoked a response.

"I have waited for this moment too, you traitor," Cygnus said. "If you think I didn't see this coming then you're more foolish than I thought. You've been butchering and assassinating your way up the ranks ever since I first took notice of you! You're nothing but a traitor and as a traitor you will die, that I swear!"

"You swear? To whom, the FM King?" Black said incredulously. "He's nothing but a warmongering despot! I'll slay him next and then FM will be free of his tyranny!"

"I will not allow you to raise one hand against the king!" Cygnus yelled angrily.

"As if I'm scared of you, dog of the FM king. You're already half dead. The only one who is afraid here is you," Black scoffed. "You've always been a coward!"

"And stop pretending you're such a loyal willing subject! You're just too afraid to do anything but meekly obey. You sicken me! It is FM'ians like me who have the will and strength who will shape the future," Black said. "And Cepheus is not a part of that future."

"You're crazy! How many will have to die because of your madness? How much death will make you hesitate? Do you even care? Will you destroy FM too if you cannot have it yourself? When all-" Cygnus screamed.

"Shut up," Black yelled. "I'll do what is necessary! This isn't even about me! Lives would be saved if everyone just stopped getting in my way! Cepheus's fate was sealed long ago. For his sins, Cepheus must die!"

Black charged and swung his blade, slicing the remains of the wall into rubble as Cygnus dodged.

"You idiot! Killing Cepheus will solve nothing! You'll only bring more death whether you fail or succeed," Cygnus said. "That is why I must kill you now. For the sake of FM."

"Whatever, Cygnus, I grow tired of listening to your drivel," Black said. "You'll just be one more on the road of freeing the FM-ian people."

* * *

><p>"So where are we going, Subaru?"<p>

"Japan!"

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, I love mechs and I am a wanna-be military buff. To my joy, the mechas of the Ameropean army are canon in Megaman Battle Network. I generally touched upon a lot of things. New characters; don't worry, you won't have to remember much about them or the mechs (till the second to last chapter where they burst in from a window (in a pirate-themed(it has a claw and a parrot) mech (it will all make sense when you get there!)) and save Subaru from his evil vampire 'twin stepsister' (it is now a thing), who's secretly in love with him (it's complicated) and is actually controlled by the (... dun dun dun...) the real villains, the AM sages and a popular original character (do not steal) named Soloqaint Bassblues, a handsome anti-hero with a troubled past and his own theme song!

Or not, though. I'm glad to finally get this chapter out. The problem with it? I wrote the last scene with Cygnus and Gemini first. And I didn't want to put it off for next chapter, so I just had to write till I could link them together. So you got twice the chapter size for... quadruple the time! What a bargain. :D

But yeah, I'll bring a lot of real world stuff into this. Now I don't know much about the real world besides the stuff I've read on the internet, so I hope you do not tire of the outlandish things I keep bringing up. It won't get any wackier than this, I hope. Any corrections or helpful info will be appreciated.

In the next chapter, we'll finally get back to Japan and Misora will have her own encounter in Sharo. Hope you can keep up.


	13. A leaf without wind

**A leaf without wind**

* * *

><p>It was pure chaos.<p>

People running screaming. Viruses everywhere in the city. Every man, woman and child on their own fighting to survive against the odds and here he was, special operative Ace making the difference. Risking everything in a daring attempt at crossing the city in his car holding the high-profile scientist to save the day and a good-looking damsel, whom he tried his best not to think of as a widow and a mother. In any case, the state of affairs were terrifying and the world was calling for a hero.

Okay, actually it wasn't that bad, but Shidou Akatsuki liked to imagine it was. It added to the thrill. He accelerated the car a bit.

"Who are you?" the damsel, also known as miss Hoshikawa, asked breathlessly as they cruised through the suburbs. Viruses were milling about, destroying property and causing mischief in before unseen magnitude.

A pair of metrios became roadkill. They should have known better than to stand out in the open on the nearby sidewalk.

"Satella Police special operative Ace," Shidou didn't miss a beat. That wasn't technically his title or rank, but he wasn't about to specify. He was supposed to be working undercover right now. Predictably, the scientist came forward with the easiest question to answer.

"What's happening?" he asked, just as shocked as the missus.

"I don't know," Shidou said, looking him square in the eye through the rear-mirror for just a second before paranoia slowly by surely drew his eyes back to the road. "I actually thought you might know."

"Anyways, something weird is happening," he tossed a wavescanner back over his shoulder to Amachi, who haphazardly caught it. The device was beeping and showed a green-tinted display. "See this. Every pling is another virus entering our quadrant. I want you to figure out why."

Visibility was low. It was still in the middle of the night and raining heavily. Street lights were out. The roads were theirs alone for the moment. But once they hit the freeway circling around the city, who knew. It was tempting fate and he knew it. However it was also the direct route to WAZA headquarters, which reminded him.

"I'm taking you to WAZA headquarters," he said. "It's probably the safest place right now."

"What about all the others, Ace?" Akane asked. Shidou had sinking feeling, which he instantly suppressed. There wouldn't be enough manpower in the world to hold back this many viruses for long.

"Let the Satella Police worry about them," he said. "Right now, I'm getting you two to safety."

* * *

><p>In a refined condo, just close enough to the suburbs to be considered a part of it, yet isolated enough to stand out, the daughter of a rich man was stirring from her sleep. With a groan, she opened her eyes and immediately regretted it. Now she wouldn't be able to sleep for who knew how long.<p>

And she'd been having such a nice dream. Though it was hazy now, like memories of a story told when you were a child. Only these were never coming back. Luna Shirogane shrugged mentally. She didn't exactly have memories of any bedtime stories either till she started reading them herself and by then she was a child no longer.

Seeing how her rest had already been disturbed, she rose and went to the toilet. She felt thirsty. She noted the dull noise of the rain outside. Another thing to help keep her awake. Hurriedly tiptoeing through the large house, she made little noise in the darkness. The cold floor urged her on, but the dark rooms held a tranquil silence she was hesitant to break.

Not that there realistically were anyone she could draw the attention of, she thought as she drank from the zink. But then again, nothing like midnight to make one superstitious and careful. She tiptoed back to her room and sprang the last meter onto her bed.

Once again tucked in bed, she grabbed her transer from her nightstand.

It was half past midnight, it said. Opting to fall asleep as quickly as possible, she put it back and closed her eyes, trying to will sleep to come. Just as she was beginning to doze off, she was brought back from her sleep by some weird sounds. 'Tack tack tack' it said from somewhere outside.

It went again. 'Tack tack tack'. This time from the roof somewhere above her. This time she opened her eye, to glance out her window. She lived on the second floor, of the two-story condo. One out of only four apartments. She couldn't recall any noise quite like it.

As Luna sat there silently wondering and listening. The sounds disappeared.

Slowly, she went out of bed and over to her blinds at her window. Pulling a corner aside, she glanced outside. Outside of the rain, she saw nothing in the light of the moon.

Wait.

The street lights were out, she noticed. That was weird. Power outages were rare. 'Tack tack tack', she heard again.

There was a sudden crash and she heard glass break somewhere in the house. She gave off a little gasp in surprise and bolted for her bed. It's warmth was comforting, but she could hardly feel it as she stared down the door. Any illusion that it might have been her mind evaporated as she heard something shuffling around.

Burglars! It was uncommon of them to strike directly at the top floor. She put on her transer and dialed up the emergency services.

She was met with a dead line. No connection, which was impossible. Not impossible, improbable, she mentally corrected herself. She tweaked a few settings and tried to synchronize her files to test the connection, yet the connection was completely severed. At a loss, she tried activating the SOS signal. Anyone nearby should be able to pick up her signal. Even...

She clamped down on the transer and ended the broadcast. She had to get out of the house before she alerted the intruders.

Though it appeared to be too late, as something made a tap on the door. Looking for places to hide, she immediately went under her bed. It was in a western style, so she had some room to move. For once, her parents love of anything that had the label 'western' proved beneficial. Not that they knew much about what 'western' was all about.

Having jumped out of bed, she winced at the noise she made as she crawled under her bed. With a grimace she realized she'd forgot to lay the bed. Right now, anyone would be able to see that someone had slept there recently.

But she had no time for do-overs. There was a giant crash as something smashed into the door, and by the sounds of it, pierced it too. Unable to take the abuse, the door crumbled after a few seconds.

If Luna hadn't been frightened before, she was deathly scared now.

The door was broken open, although it wasn't locked. Luna couldn't see the legs of the one who had done it. With a crash, she saw her prized piano in the corner of the room rumble with a few notes and it was smashed to pieces. She also got a glance of the intruder.

It wasn't human. It was red, with yellow markings. Most of its body looked to be formed like a stocky medieval helmet and armor. Perhaps even a bit like a chess piece, given that it had a round base for in place of any actuals limbs to stand on.

It's technical name of the virus was Monosword, not that it nor Luna cared a lot about that. It seemed far more interested in smashing random objects, Luna's piano being its latest victim. Luna was deadly interested in avoiding its roughly one meter long sword it was using to destroy said objects.

It turned towards the bed, apparently having a finely tuned sense of appraisal. The bed had been rather expensive. It didn't deter it from sticking its sword into said bed, almost spearing Luna below it by accident, if one could call it such.

Luna screamed and choose that moment to scramble from cover. The monosword virus seemed unperturbed by her sudden appearance. Retracting its sword, it turned to her. To make matters worse, she'd have to pass it to get out of the room.

Feeling cornered, she called for help. It rang loudly in the house. But she knew none would hear. Her parents were abroad in Netopia.

Luna desperately wanted Rockman to be here right now. Actually almost anyone would do, as long as they could take care of that virus. But nothing happened, besides the virus quickly floating towards her in a threatening manner.

With no time left, Luna grabbed her blanket from the bed and threw it at the virus as a screen. It slashed through the blanket with ease, but by then Luna was on the bed while it was where she'd been moments ago. She sprang out the door without pause and didn't slow down till she reached the door. She didn't bother with shoes or a jacket and simply slammed the door behind her as she ran out on the street.

Standing in the rain, she finally looked behind her to see whether she was being followed. She saw nothing to indicate such and scanned the rest of the neighborhood. Streetlights were still out, but she could still see other viruses in the darkness. They were on almost every roof and street, destroying things nilly willy.

They seemed almost at ease. Without any sense of urgency or coordination they slowly tore the houses apart. Luna had always found it weird why the viruses were so hell bent on destroying stuff. This didn't help her realize some greater truth about why. Because apparently, they just did. It seemed as natural to them as breathing for humans.

If anything, she understood them a little better now. They had studied them in school and she'd seen the pictures. She'd always thought they looked like funny cute little things, which could perhaps be even be trained. This, she realized, was a naïve thought as it went against their nature. They weren't actually any more sentient than the disease category they were named after. She had been told this, but now it rang clearer. If left alone, they would simply continue destroying things till there was nothing left. You couldn't reason with the flu.

At least nothing human could.

She had to get to safety. When dealing with viruses, it was no hard decision. She'd prefer Rockman as the ultimate virus defense, but she didn't know where he was. Next up was Subaru. When it came to deleting viruses he was the best she knew. He had garnered quite the reputation at school and was more capable than even the teachers in the few instances when given the chance.

By herself, she couldn't deal with a virus. She had no battle cards. But Subaru had loads. He'd even given one to Kizamaro, which was all he needed to make him a proficient deleter, by his own claims.

With her mind set, Luna began her little trek, clad only in her night gown.

* * *

><p>In Sharo, Misora was enjoying her trip so far. They had, without much difficulty, almost reached their destination. The control center for the Pegasus satellite was within sight. There were two large buildings, it seemed. One was the control center itself, a rather modern tall building with a glass front. Atop it sat an array dish. The other building looked far more common. A concrete utilitarian building which seemed to be the living space of the inhabitants. All of this was nicely fenced in on a slap of concrete.<p>

All over the complex, she could see viruses trotting about.

"Someone's directing these viruses," Misora said. "Or else they would have started destroying the place or simply moved on."

"It's probably one of Cygnus' lackeys," Harp said.

"Looks like this will be tough," Misora commented.

"Hm," Harp agreed. "So how do you want to do this?"

"We'll fight our way through and take out whoever is in command!" Misora said with a cocked fist. "Subaru needs us to clear this place as quickly as possible, so there's no time for any tricks."

She charged down the hill. She had barely gotten half way before viruses began moving her way. Hefting her guitar, she summoned her soundblasters. Out in the open, she would not be able to dodge as well as she could on waveroads in the city. Sadly for the viruses, that went both ways, and she'd brought the bigger guns.

With practiced precision, she blew a line through the viruses and simply ran through into the complex. She'd rather avoid getting tangled up outside the facility. Hopping over the fence, she landed in the midst of a few viruses. She evaded their attacks and deleted them in turn. Misora was just warming up, yet the viruses were now everywhere.

Avoiding thunder and fire, she went on, deleting anything in front of her as she went closer to the large building. Suddenly, the viruses halted their attack and drew back. Confused, Misora contemplated running after them.

"Misora, look! On top of the building!" Harp stopped her.

Misora looked up and saw the silhouette of something a bit too large to be a common virus.

"Welcome Harp Note to my realm!" it said boisterously. Misora and Harp instantly recognized him.

"Crown Thunder!"

"Yes, it is I," Crown Thunder replied with a booming voice. "I have returned to punish you for your transgression on this site. If you wish to leave unharmed, then do so now."

He made a sweeping gesture with his bony hand for emphasis.

"Wait, what are you doing?" he questioned, his voice losing its booming qualities and gaining in pitch. "Stop attacking the ground! It's not like that anymore!"

Misora had as soon as she recognized him, started ripping the ground apart and blown pieces of pavement everywhere. It had been the key to defeating him the last time and served as a rather glaring weakness, though it had made his body completely untouchable.

In any case, she wasn't going to stop attacking the ground just because he wanted her not to. Preparing another attack, she saw Crown Thunder's own in time to move out of the way.

"I don't think it's working," Harp surmised for the both of them.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Crown Thunder yelled before regaining composure. "You really should listen when I talk, Miss Hibiki."

"I am not here for a talk, you know," Misora replied. "Turn back control of the satellite and we won't have to fight."

"No, can do, Miss Hibiki." Crown Thunder shrugged. "I'd rather have faced Rockman, but I suppose I've got no choice."

Misora prepared herself. This should be possible. She'd fought Crown before. Unsurprisingly given his name, he used lightning a lot. His former weaknesses didn't seem to apply, but did that mean that he'd be open for a normal attack or was he still bound to the old theme park and had merely gotten outside? If that was the case then she was screwed. She couldn't deal with an invulnerable EM-ian and she didn't have that much faith in the world to be fair like that.

None the less, she was committed to do this and she couldn't fold this early.

"I truly did consider myself a fan of yours," Crown began. "Your music was very inspiring."

Misora did a double take. Though she didn't miss his use of past tense.

"So understand that I do feel bad for what I am about to do, even if it's silly. Our ultimate goal is still the destruction of Earth, so it isn't like you'd survive anyway."

From behind her, she saw the viruses from before creep closer.

* * *

><p>Subaru still stood in the control center, all but ignoring the men running about around him. That they weren't able to see him anymore was a nice bonus.<p>

"So, we're going back to Japan, huh?" War-rock said. "How are we getting there?"

It was a good question, Subaru would admit. He had not thought of it at the time, but since they'd used the Starbreak power of Leo, then the satellite had closed down for the immediate future. That meant that there were no waveroads, since none of the other satellites were free to pick up the slack.

Looking around confirmed this.

"I guess we'll have to wait till it's back up again," Subaru said. "But we didn't use the Starbreak for long, so hopefully it won't be long."

He sat down to inspect his leg closer. It irked him that it looked so rent apart, yet still felt fine.

"Don't sweat it, kid," War-rock said. "Fractures aren't so bad for EM beings like us. It would be worse if it's a cut or something. Though it might leave a mark or something."

As most of the time when War-rock gave him new information he didn't understand, Subaru just gave him a confused look.

"Rather than talking about injuries, how about we find out how to get out of here?" War-rock insisted.

"Well, I don't see how." Subaru leaned back and looked at the sky.

"Maybe if we take one of their vehicles?"

"Too slow."

"Just how far away is this Japan?" War-rock made an aggravated sigh.

"It's across the ocean. More or less." Subaru answered with his own sigh.

"What about the control center?" War-rock asked.

The control center for the satellite stood silent. Outside, soldiers were still running about securing the area and rounding up personnel. It was slowly getting more crowded.

"It's a transmitter for the Leo satellite, isn't it?" War-rock said. "Can't we use it to get to the satellite."

Subaru gave it a few seconds thought. Then he blinked.

"Yeah," he said. "I suppose, you're right."

"Then what are we sitting around here for? Go go go!" War-rock yelled.

Subaru sprang up to do as asked. With a few small jumps he reached the top of the satellite control center. What now?

"Alright, let's find the right frequency." War-rock mumbled.

After a few seconds an actual waveroad, leading straight up appeared.

"Now we're talking!" War-rock said. "I'm not staying here one more second! Whatever is up there is better than staying here!"

Reaching out, it took only a moment before the waveroad led them to their destination. He glimpsed breaking the layer of clouds before he found himself in a familiar place. Leo's Satellite.

A bit off, he could see Leo Kingdom, with his back turned in front of a large screen. There was a red glow from the screen.

"Oi, Sabertooth," War-rock yelled. "We're back!"

Leo gave a start and turned around. The screen faded to black as he did.

"Well, this is a surprise," Leo rumbled. "But not an unwelcome one. I take it that you were successful."

"Yup," Subaru said. "But we can't get to Japan on our own. So we came here hoping you could help."

Leo looked thoughtful.

"I suppose, I can since you're up here, but I'll have to transfer you via Dragon's satellite since mine is out for some time. Hold still a second."

Subaru felt it just before it happened. He was starting get a feel for it. In the blink of an eye, Leo was gone and replaced with Dragon Sky. Of course, it was Subaru who had moved rather than Leo.

"Hello, young one," Dragon spoke out politely. "I'll have you sent down in a moment."

* * *

><p>Down in Japan, Ophiuchus was having a hard time. She, along with Cancer Bubble, Libra Scales and Ox Fire, were attempting to hold back Andromeda. So far they had met with no success. The way it shrugged off their attacks, it wasn't even funny. The only thing they had going for them was that it was ignoring them and rather slow.<p>

"How are we supposed to stop that thing?" she snapped, annoyed.

"Just follow the plan, buku!" Cancer Bubble said back.

"What plan?! He just said to stop it till we get his signal! That's not a plan!" She got up in front of the big thing and fired off her eye laser at the super weapon. She might as well not have.

Cancer Bubble had no answer to that. Ophiuchus would have rolled her eyes at the crab-thing or whatever, if he wasn't already so pathetic in her eyes it almost hurt to work together with him right now.

Cancer seemed to notice her state of mind as he gave her an angry look and drew himself up to look bigger.

"Just wait for Cygnus' order!" he yelled at her in his annoying pitch. Why did his host have to be a kid? Ever since he transformed, his voice had taken on a shrilly property that she absolutely hated. Ophiuchus stopped her attacks and bore down on Cancer.

"I'll stop it!" Ox Fire declared as resolutely as the first time in the fight and charged at the thing. Ophiuchus didn't turn to see how he failed. She figured she'd take a break and take out some of her frustration on Cancer now that he apparently felt like volunteering for it.

For his part, Cancer didn't flinch nor even move. Standing his ground, claws at held at the ready. Stopping right in front of him, she stood almost twice as tall as him.

"Something you want, buku?" Cancer said carefully.

"Yeah," she began with a smile. "You piss me off!" Then, moving faster than most could follow, her hand whipped out, heading for his shoulder. She'd pick him up before he knew it and throw him off the waveroad.

Hand met claw and she hissed in pain. Cancer had caught her and enclosed her entire hand in one of his claws. She lashed out with her other hand out of instinct and immediately regretted it as it too was caught in a claw-hold. She cursed rather loudly as she tried to pull her hands back.

"Not what you expected, Ophiuchus?" Cancer grinned at her. She almost cringed at his headache-inducing voice this close.

"Go delete yourself," she spat.

"Mind showing me how?" he retorted. "I'll help you, buku."

In a flash, Libra Scales appeared next to them.

"Cancer Bubbles, let her go," he intoned.

"Stay out of this, Libra," Ophiuchus said.

"She started it," Cancer said lowly.

"It is of no importance who started it," Libra said. "Our orders are clear. We must halt Andromeda."

"Right, buku." Cancer slowly released her hands. As soon as she was free, she spun and whacked Cancer with her tail. With a wail, he flew off the waveroad. Libra Scale said nothing, as he watched him fall impassively before he settled his eyes Ophuichus.

"What?" she said, exasperatedly. "He deserved it for being a wise-ass."

"He did not," Libra said. "You sought this confrontation out."

Trust in Libra to say whatever comes to mind.

"So what if I did," she said. "I do what I please."

As he usually did, Libra gave her his trademark inanimate object treatment. She didn't think he knew, but he always weirded her out. He would at times completely ignore her and just stare. It was as if talking to a wall.

"No, that will not do," Libra said. Apparently, he felt this was urgent for stoicism. "We are currently under orders by Cygnus."

"This is pointless," she said, gesturing at Andromeda. "His orders are pointless."

"If that is how you feel, then you have a choice," he started out gravely.

She knew what was coming. She suspected he lived for this sort of thing.

"You can A: Stay and follow orders!" he said with more gusto than any of his earlier remarks. "Or B: Leave."

She felt almost calm again. Might have to do with hitting Cancer earlier or perhaps Libra simply had such a boring effect on her. But she had to give him one thing.

"It really is that simple, isn't it?" she said. And with that she was gone in a flash.

A moment later, Cancer crawled back up on the waveroad.

"Where's Ophuichus, buku?"

"She left," Libra said. "Cygnus will be displeased, but let us continue."

Cancer looked at the planet killer. It had almost reached the Dragon Control Center.

Ox Fire clawed his way up to their waveroad. He looked pummeled and beaten, despite Andromeda having ignored their efforts. He shook his fist at the doomsday weapon.

"You're good, I'll give you that. But I'm just getting started. I'll crush you! You hear me?"

"This won't end well, buku," Cancer Bubble sighed as he prepared to re-enter the fray.

* * *

><p>Misora ran along the wall of the main building, knowing her life depended on it. Everywhere there were viruses!<p>

Jumping just in time to avoid a lightning strike from an angry ZapAce. She called up her speakers and returned fire, deleting it and any other near it.

As she landed, she was immediately beset by a handful of McCleavers.

"Machine Gun String!" she called out and managed to hit all of them. Grabbing them all by the cord, she heaved and threw them behind her. Her path clear for the moment, she sprang ahead.

Though she had no destination. She was merely trying to stay a step ahead of the viruses.

She needed a way to thin their numbers or otherwise negate their numerical advantage.

They were physical like her, so they couldn't just phase through walls and objects. So if she could force them into a narrow corridor, then perhaps they couldn't swarm around her. But then she'd surrounded and whittled down. So that wouldn't work.

But she couldn't keep going like this either. She thought back to when she had arrived. Harp had said someone was keeping the viruses from destroying the building. Obviously, that was Crown Thunder, but that would give her the break she needed.

She had to get inside. Hopefully, they would either not follow her or they would be unwilling to endanger the equipment inside.

There were no windows on this side of the building. She'd just passed the entrance a few moments ago. Stopping, she spun around on the spot to face with down the majority of the horde following her. She wasn't the type to run from a challenge. A plodding wall of mettennas, packed with an assortment of other nasties. In the air, ZapAces, McCleavers and other nasties hovered about.

Without waiting, she called up her sound speakers and opened fire upon the viruses. The airborne targets were too spread out for her barrage to have much of an effect, but the nearby viruses on the ground were scattered. That would have to be enough.

She ran at them, blowing her way straight down the middle at full speed. The mettennas fired in this way and that, but they seemed far too vary of hitting their companions to offer anything more than token resistance with her already in their midst. A Monosword got in her way quite suddenly from above. A quick hand went out and she vaunted over it as it brought its namesake to bear on the now vacant air. Not so much by dodging fire, thunder and blade than outrunning it, she reached her destination. With nary a second to lose, she tore open the formerly untouched doors and ran in.

Behind her, a murder of Crowcars followed, obliterating the remnants of the entrance. They arrived into small entrance hall. A sofa and a security booth among the few vanity items were the items of note in the room. Spotting nothing demanding her absolute attention, Misora turned to deal with her followers.

For their fervor, the Crowcar viruses were rewarded with a storm of chords as Misora fired upon anything moving. After the first few salvos she was alone once again. Outside, a torrent of viruses flew past. Nothing overly exciting happened for the next ten seconds.

Then a few mettennas waddled to the entrance door and stopped. They looked at her silently with their overly large eyes.

Misora stared back.

She was quick to curse her own sense of curiosity. As one, they raised their pickaxes, just as a ZapAce stopped above them and turned towards her with hostile intent. Misora sprang for cover behind the modest security booth as the fusillade of shockwaves wrecked the room. As a follow-up, the ZapAce fired directly at her position, showering the area with sparks, but more crucially, piercing her cover and hitting her directly.

Misora grit her teeth. It was plenty painful having what counted as her digital nerve ends fried, but it wasn't a pain she hadn't tasted before or worse than. She readied a counter attack, but thought better of it as she saw the mettennas ready another attack. Instead, she ran further in.

To her relief, she wasn't followed.

* * *

><p>It took some time for Luna to reach Subaru's house. She'd had to take a longer route than she planned as things were getting hairier, but finally it was in sight. It was rather cold for a night out, considering her garbs. The worst was the lack of shoes though. She'd almost cut her foot on a broken piece of glass on the way.<p>

Out in the open, it was somewhat easy to dodge around the viruses. They seldom went alone and they seemed to ignore her unless she came too close. Instead they focused on inflicting ever more property damage. They might not really have realized that they were fully physical right now and simply carried on as usual. She had still had a few close calls though.

One such moment being right now. Running as fast as she could to get out of the way of a humongous axe wielding virus further down the street that was dead set on ruining every single slab of sidewalk. With her heart in her throat she ran up to their yard, crossing straight over to the front door. The porch was cracked up, but the door was open. Without looking back, she ran in and closed the door behind her.

Everything inside was untouched. So there hadn't been a virus in here yet. But it was also vacant. The front door had hinted at as much, but she'd hoped there were someone in here. Anyone really.

Not allowing herself to feel safe, she checked outside. The big axe virus was slowly working its way past the house without a care in the world. Behind it, a group of the much smaller hardhat mettennas played follow the leader.

Listening for any sounds in the house, Luna finally allowed herself to relax a bit.

So Subaru wasn't here. Maybe he'd left to go look for her? If he'd left, then he would have brought his battle cards with him. She looked anyway. Though she was here for business rather than pleasure, she also did found it interesting looking through a boy's room. So she managed to dig up a few embarrassing things while simultaneously uncovering a box of spare battle cards. She credited it to women's natural affinity for multitasking.

She looked through some of her other findings. Though the thing that stood out was a photo. A framed photo of a younger and brightly smiling Subaru in the corner behind the box. She'd found it right behind the box with the cards. She had found it endearing, since Subaru, though friendly, rarely smiled like that at school. Unlike the box with the spare cards, the frame and picture was covered in a layer of dust.

Just like boys to clean their "toys" better than their other belongings. She placed it on his desk, wiping the dust off with a finger and turned her attention to the battle cards. She took them to the living room and emptied them on the kitchen table. She felt a cold draft and was reminded of her current clothing. She hesitated for just a moment, before she had decided and ran back to Subaru's room. Looking through his closet, she found a pair of pants and a shirt. She'd prefer her own clothes, but she wasn't so vain as to go without anything suitable entirely.

Luckily, his clothes fit well enough that she could do with a belt to hold it together. She silently thanked the Gods that she hadn't gone to Kizamaro or Gonta. Hearing something outside the door, she stiffened. She needed the battle cards in the kitchen, but whatever it was outside couldn't be good. Opening the door a teensy bit, she looked in. There was nothing in the living room. In a hurry, she ran to the table and stuffed as many cards as she could into the box.

Now she could hear a voice. It was grumbling. Luna grew hopeful though she didn't stop as she took the box and went back towards the relative safety of Subaru's room. What came through the door was a snake horror. One she felt oddly familiar with.

Any chance of having not been spotted evaporated as it looked straight at her and smiled.

"Oh, it's you."

* * *

><p>The Dragon Sage was standing idly. Waiting.<p>

Subaru looked around restlessly.

"So how am I going to get to Japan? Will you beam me down or something?"

"No, the route is blocked. While you have broken his control over much of the grid already, he still holds an iron grip on the island nation. Only the central capitol area and a single wave road leading to your house is unlocked."

"So what are we waiting for?"

"The right moment."

"Right moment for what?"

"Your fall to Japan." Dragon was as straight-faced as ever. "We will soon reach the position from where we can drop you from this platform, fall to Earth and approximately hit the Japanese capital. I am assuming you know the general geography of your nation."

Subaru could only nod.

"What if I don't hit the capital?"

"Then you'll be unable to change frequency and end your descent safely," Dragon intoned. "Do your best to avoid missing."

Subaru gulped. "Will do."

"Now calm yourself, you still have a few minutes."

Subaru did his best to try.

"So how is Harp Note doing?" he asked instead.

"You worry for her?" Dragon Sky's piercing eyes bore into him.

"Maybe a bit," Subaru said. "She's strong, but I'd feel better if I knew for sure."

The green serpent nodded. "We do not know how she is faring. She hasn't completed her objective yet, nor has the control station been destroyed. I would assume she would be battling whomever Cygnus stationed to guard it, if she hasn't been routed."

"She wouldn't run away," Subaru said stubbornly. Dragon Sky gave him a long lookover.

"What makes you think so?" Dragon Sky said. "From what we've gathered, she's been an inconsistent ally most of the time."

"I trust her." Subaru felt tested, yet felt a growing annoyance with the sages. "And she's just as strong as I am, if not stronger."

"We would not know her like you do, so you must forgive our distrust." Same tone, same look, same everything. Dragon was being very guarded. "They wanted to send you to Sharo to aid her."

Instead of answering immediately, Subaru thought it over and gathered his thoughts. Despite the sages' misgivings about Harp Note, they had accepted her help.

"Although I don't agree with them about Harp Note, why aren't I going to Sharo instead? If Harp Note is still fighting we should back her up."

"Cygnus' forces and Gemini are locked in battle. I sense an opportunity to reclaim or destroy the Andromeda key." Dragon explained. "We can't risk waiting till either side wins. So Harp Note will have to fight on her own."

Before Subaru could interject anything, he continued. "I'll admit, it's may seem a tough choice, but the current situation is almost perfect for ambushing Gemini while they are still separated from Andromeda."

"Now we are almost out of time, so listen well. The city's wavegrid is still kept online, so we can communicate and aid you. Your main focus should be to take out Gemini," Dragon listed. "Now prepare to deep strike."

Dragon's eyes lit up, as hundreds of previously unseen data screens lit up with information and graphs all along the walls of the room, where it had once looked like a starlit background.

Then Subaru felt it, this time more clearly than any time before. His data was sliced into packets by a million small tendrils running through his being systematically and transferred it to another location. For a brief moment, he lost sense of coherency before he found it again. And then he was somewhere else.

He was falling. He wasn't really sure, but it sure looked like it. Looking up, he could see the Dragon satellite quickly growing smaller as he was hurtling towards the big blue clump of Earth below. It slided out of view as he rotated and Subaru readjusted himself to get a better view. And it was a captivating view. He felt almost completely weightless. It was a quirky feeling, to say the least.

Subaru was spinning slowly. He instinctively tried to counteract but failed in the low gravity as he continued spinning in a slow front looping motion. He had a sinking feeling as he accelerated down towards the planet, unable to regain control of his fall.

* * *

><p>Gemini Black looked upon his wounded foe.<p>

Cygnus Wing had taken a serious beating, but he was still standing. Unlike him, Gemini Black was unharmed.

Gemini White was watching with a half-bored expression. He preferred to play with the Andromeda Key instead.

"No more words," Black Gemini stated. "I'll kill you now. White, it's time."

Gemini White looked up, before joining him. They were just passing the time while they waited for Andromeda to clean house, but Gemini Black had grown tired of Cygnus.

For his part, Cygnus smirked, ever defiant. That annoyed Gemini Black.

"Let's see you dodge this!" the two Gemini, working fluidly together on instinct, jumped together and formed their lightning cannon cylinder. "Gemini Thu-"

"TIDAL WAVE!" a new voice broke in. Before the twins could react, they were beset by a wall of water from behind. They broke up as they were sloshed away, as Cygnus elegantly jumped out of the way.

As Black and White recovered, they were immediately split by Libra Balance, who landed between them and knocked both away simultaneously with a half-spin.

Gemini White, still clutching the key, somersaulted and landed on his feet. His lightning blade crackled as it came to life. It was not a moment too soon, as he was attacked by Ox Fire from above. Rolling away, he avoided getting crushed to a pulp as Ox Fire hit like a mortar. Before the dust had even settled, he came charging out towards White and rammed him through a nearby building.

Gemini Black wasn't fairing any better. As soon as he landed, Cygnus Wing had jumped at the opportunity and attacked him relentlessly. Just as he evaded a strike and sought to punish Cygnus for leaving himself open, he had to jump away to avoid being crushed from an attack from Libra Balance. Predictably, Cygnus was waiting where he landed. Twisting his body at the last second, he avoided a razor sharp wing and planted a foot in Cygnus' face, knocking him back.

Before he could capitalize on this, he was blasted in the back with a torrent of water before he even landed. He crashed into some rubble, but quickly recovered.

Gemini White was under attack by Ox Fire and Cancer Bubble. Despite their poor sense of teamwork, they were perfectly suited to each other and thus, a daunting task for face. While Cancer Bubble would annoy him from afar, Ox Fire would move in close and punish any lapse in attention with crippling blows. One such moment came up as White deflected another pair of boomerang pincers. In the next moment he came face to snout with the powerful Ox FM-ian in close quarters. He tried to prepare his elec sword, but he was out of luck and he was again pummeled for it.

Not giving up, White sprang up and ran at them as fast as he could in a zigzag pattern. He was met with another wall of water. For all the good it would do, he sliced at it. It had no effect as he was swept away once again. This time, he lost his grip on the little bauble.

This was not lost on his opponents as he came into view again.

"Now's our chance, buku!" Cancer shouted, drawing the attention of everyone else.

"Shit!" Gemini White and Black cursed. Everyone forgot about their fights and moved towards the key.

White was still closest though, but he'd lost time and just as he reached it, he was shoved over by Ox Fire's massive frame.

"The Key is mine, Gemini!" he boasted.

White rolled with the shove, and swung his sword Ox's general direction, earning a howl of pain for his efforts as Ox Fire withdrew his arm and took a step back. Next up was the crab. White was surprised, as Cancer crawled up on Ox's shoulder from his back and leapt at him. But not surprised enough to not backhand him in the face. Cancer Bubble flew off out of sight.

Just in time for Ox Fire to fire his flame breath attack. White was blown away. When he got up, he saw Gemini Black furiously fighting Ox Fire. But the Andromeda Key was gone. It hadn't gone far.

It was in the hands of a laughing Cygnus Wing. In the distance, far from their battle, an explosion was heard. Andromeda had demolished the Dragon Satellite Control Center. The waveroads winked out, the EM beings warped back into the waveworld and still Cygnus Wing laughed. It was a cruel laugh and the thunder twins were butt of the joke.

They looked back with grim determination. White wasn't about to give up yet and neither was Black. They hadn't come this far to lose to a ragtag bunch of ingrates.

* * *

><p>Subaru's acceleration had stopped. He'd actually slowed down. He was still at terminal velocity, but he was well within the atmosphere now. Rather than help, it was making it harder to get his bearings back, as he was tumbling around uncontrollably.<p>

War-rock was yelling none stop, worriedly.

Subaru had tuned him out for a while now. He was far too preoccupied with his current predicament.

Then something changed. They both felt it, and War-rock and Subaru both stopped what they were doing; Subaru stopped his useless flailing and War-rock stopped his inane shouting.

"Subaru! The waveroad below is gone," War-rock remarked in a much calmer tone after a moment of deliberation. And then in a much less one. "What are we gonna do?"

His objection was a fair one. While they weren't physical now, they wouldn't splat against the ground. However, without the waveroad in the city to decelerate them, what would happen? Subaru didn't know, and he didn't feel like wanting to know.

His experience with solid objects was limited to bouncing off or phasing directly through. Neither was a pretty scenario here. He wracked his brain for a solution and soon found one. Searching his pocket, he drew forth a battle card. Or rather it was a Starforce card, Subaru wasn't entirely sure what to call them. It was the starforce given to him by Dragon Sky. It depicted aforementioned dragon in a swirl of leaves set on a green background. He was unsure whether it would help any. He looked to War-rock for guidance.

War-rock was looking on with interest. With just another look, it was decided and Subaru fed the card to War-rock. He felt the power of the transformation course through his being. It was familiar, yet distinct, to the other starforce transformation, he'd experienced. Unsurprisingly, his armor had changed again, this time to a mixture of green and black with some new shoulder pads, though he didn't mind. War-rock also took some features from Dragon Sky, most notably a pronounced yellow handlebar moustache common dragons from asian myth.

Subaru squashed a snigger before it could break out and felt inward. Just as before, the sheer power in these forms were amazing. It took a few seconds to readjust himself to his new power. Compared to Leo's Starforce, the sheer raw power wasn't as high. Drawing upon his experience gained over his fall and a little help from his new transformation, he finally righted himself and stopped tumbling about.

Now he could concentrate, which was just in time as he could already make out the city below him, even in the darkness. He had an idea for landing, now all he needed was to know where to go.

He saw fighting in a district. He could almost feel it. It was the FM'ians without a doubt. They wouldn't see him coming. Deliberately, he began to spin as he prepared the ultimate attack given to him in this form.

He felt the wind around him spin with him, drastically increasing his rotation speed, but with his new improved senses, he never lost focus. He speed up in velocity too, as the wind took a green tint and then became a full-on raging tornado. It was just him and the tornado. He guided it as it drew him ever faster to his chosen destination.

Below, the confrontation between the loyalist FM'ians and the rebellious twins were just resuming. However none were prepared when a green tornado came from above with all the suddenness of a thunderclap. The green fury smashed into the ground and blew blew outwards like a shockwave. EM beings, one and all, lost their bearings as they were tossed like playthings. The lucky ones were blown down a straight street. The less fortunate would dent or knock bricks out of nearby buildings.

As the hurricane died down as quickly as it came, the only one left standing in the center was Rockman.

Slowly, his enemies began picking themselves off the ground. They were likely still wondering what had hit them, though they would soon see the cause. Some, Ox Fire more than others, were already cursing whomever responsible, though Cancer Bubble, who'd managed to hit a score of parked cars, was limited to pained groans.

Then, like a failing light bulb, Subaru's starforce winked out and his armor faded back to their common blue.

Surrounded on all sides by angered enemies, War-rock and Subaru shared a look. Once again, they simultaneously reached a conclusion quickly.

"This is not good!"

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys, thanks for reading. The starforce, while easy for our hero to use so far, is not without its little surprises. And who doesn't love surprises? Looking back at this chapter, we only need to know what Goyoda Heiji is doing, besides being silly and awesome.

Reviews are, as always, welcome and appreciated.

A good image cover for this story would be nice. If you know a good artist (or is an artist yourself) feel welcome to refer me to them. I'd like to commission a cover.


End file.
